¿Recuerdas?
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos? ¿Te acuerdas de cómo te miré la primera vez? ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te salvé de Turquía y de tu Independencia? ¿Te acuerdas de las guerras que nos enfrentaron, de los tratados? ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te di mi corazón?
1. Prólogo

Sí, soy de nuevo A-chan, y sí, es lo que creéis, estoy loca perdida intentando hacer 3 fics a la vez (y largos) pero es que hoy me aburría haciendo el trabajo de prácticas y me apetecía escribir otra cosa que no fuera Idol, así que empecé un fic que he estado pensando desde hace un par de días, aunque se podría considerar como la Introducción del Prólogo, pero algo es algo XDD

Muchos besos a todas :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

* * *

><p>Me senté en la silla del comedor, con un buen plato de churros delante y me los comí con ansia. Estaba cabreado, realmente cabreado, había estado vagando por Madrid durante horas, intentando seguir el rastro de Romano, pero no había conseguido nada. Así que volví a mi casa y descongelé los churros que había comprado hacía ya tiempo, los había salteado y los devoré, intentando relajarme. Hubiera estado bien acompañarlos con un poco de chocolate caliente, pero no tenía ganas de cocinar más.<p>

Cogí mi móvil por centésima vez y miré si había llamadas perdidas, como siempre, nada. Romano llevaba horas fuera y no me había llamado ni para arreglar las cosas. Simplemente, se había ido dando un portazo, maldiciendo contra mí y contra todo lo que tenía que ver conmigo, dejándome la palabra en la boca, como hacía cada vez que nos peleábamos.

Pero yo conocía a Romano, demasiado incluso, sabía que llegaría a casa en cualquier momento, seguiría enfadado pero estaría más calmado. Se sentaría en el sofá y hablaríamos tranquilamente. Arreglaríamos las cosas y todo se solucionaría.

Miré el reloj, eran las seis de la tarde, Romano llevaba fuera de casa ocho horas. Me tenía preocupadísimo, nunca había estado enfadado conmigo tanto tiempo y ya temía si le había pasado algo malo. Lo había llamado una y mil veces, pero él seguía sin contestar, sabía que llevaría su móvil en silencio, como siempre hacía cuando no quería saber nada de nadie (sobretodo de mí) pero no podía olvidar una sensación que se había asolado en mi interior, un mal presentimiento.

Había recorrido los locales que Lovi solía frecuentar, las tiendas de ropa, parques e incluso fui a la Biblioteca, pero Romano no estaba en ninguna parte. Así que lo único que podía hacer era tranquilizarme y esperar.

Recogí mi merienda y lavé los platos, di un par vueltas por la casa y me senté en el sofá, esperando y esperando… Me pregunté por décima vez si debía llamar a la policía, aunque sabía que era mala idea, cuando Romano apareciera (porque iba a aparecer) me echaría en cara que él no era ningún niño y que sabía perfectamente cuidarse a sí mismo, lo que conllevaría a otra pelea un tanto más violenta que la anterior.

Para intentar dejar pasar el tiempo, fui a la estantería a buscar algún libro interesante (¿a quién voy a engañar? Iba buscando un cómic) que leer, pero mis ojos se posaron en el álbum de fotos, de un color rojizo, un poco gastado por los años y se me escapó una sonrisa, estaría bien recordar viejos tiempos.

¿Quién me hubiera dicho a mí que durante los días siguientes abriría el álbum más de una vez… con lágrimas en los ojos?

Me senté lo más cerca de la ventana que pude, para aprovechar los pocos rayos de luz que quedaban. Abrí el álbum por la primera página… y un sonido me hizo ponerme alerta.

_Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra, te envío canciones de cuatro cuarenta, te envío…_

Pero no dejé que Carlos Baute y Marta Sánchez acabaran de cantar "Colgando en tus manos" me había levantado de un salto y había sonreído al ver que era Romano quien me estaba llamando.

-¿Lovi? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Señor Antonio? –Respondió una voz de mujer, sorprendiéndome.

-¿Quién… quién es usted?

-Soy la doctora Cristina Hernández, del hospital Infanta Sofía.

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Lovino está bien?

El corazón me latía con fuerza y empecé a temblar. Había pasado algo malo, lo sabía, lo sabía. Tenía que haberlo buscado mejor, tenía que haberle llamado antes, tenía que haberle impedido que se fuera.

La doctora suspiró a través del aparato.

-Lamento comunicarle que Lovino ha sufrido un accidente…

* * *

><p>Sí, lo voy a dejar así ^^ soy mala gente, lo sé, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer, dejemos de hablar de mí, ahora la pregunta es... ¿QUÉ LE HABRÁ PASADO A LOVINO?<p>

Ah y... echaba de menos esa canción, hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba, por eso está aquí XD

Reviews?


	2. Capítulo 1

En este capítulo tengo varias noticias que hacer, la primera y más importante es decir... YUMI-CHAAN ESTÁ VIVA! sí! es la mejor noticia que tengo desde que me enteré de que mi hermano se iba de viaje de estudios XDDDD Bueno, bienvenida de nuevo al lado oscuro, Yumi-chaan, y que sepas que esta vez no dejaremos que te vayas más MUAJAJAJA

Segundo, el siguiente capítulo de Idol es Spamano! Contentos? Ya lo he tenido que decir jajaja así que un poquito de paciencia a que lo termine (y empiece) de escribir XDDD Adoro Spamano, no sé a quién me pareceré, verdad, C-chan? ^^

Espero que os guste.

Muchos besos a todas :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

oooooooo

**Capítulo 1**

Oscuridad.

Me envolvía, me arrastraba, hacía que perdiera el sentido de la realidad, la orientación, mi centro de movimiento, la vista, el oído, el olfato… No percibía nada. Sólo una caída interminable que me empujaba y me ahogaba.

Y luego, una voz.

_-Lovi… Lovi…_

Era tan hermoso escuchar esa voz, quería acercarme más, saber de dónde procedía, aferrarme a cualquier cosa para salir de ahí.

_-Despierta, por favor, Lovi…_

Si hubiera podido hablar, habría preguntado "¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?" Pero sólo podía navegar por el vacío, buscando desesperadamente la procedencia de aquella voz.

Conforme me iba acercando a mi objetivo, todo se volvió más tangible, más sólido y mucho más doloroso. La cabeza parecía que me iba a explotar, una parte de mi cara estaba completamente magullada, los brazos, el torso, mi pierna… todo. Era como una tortura sentir tanto dolor al mismo tiempo, pero debía hacer cualquier cosa por salir de aquella oscuridad que me estaba volviendo loco.

Avancé, el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando, seguí avanzando, el dolor era tan insoportable que tenía ganas de gritar, avancé, avancé, avancé…

-_Lovi, Lovi, Lovi… _¡LOVI! –Gritó un hombre a mi lado. Sentí una mano que agarraba la mía con fuerza. Estaba fría como el hielo.

-No lo entiendo, estaba clínicamente muerto... –Dijo una mujer, acto seguido noté cómo unos dedos se posaban en uno de los laterales de mi cuello y hacían presión. A través de ellos, pude sentir mi propio latido.

-¿Lovi? ¿Lovi, me escuchas? –Dijo la primera voz.

Intenté abrir un ojo, pero una luz blanca me cegó. Gruñí de dolor, intentando taparme los ojos con mis manos, pero noté que tenía los brazos muy rígidos y doloridos.

-¡Se ha despertado! –Dijo el hombre que me había estado dando la mano todo el tiempo.

No me había costado tanto despertar para quedarme ahí con los ojos cerrados esperando como un idiota, así que hice tripas corazón y conté: trè, due, uno... Abrí los ojos de golpe a pesar de que los ojos se me quemaran por la luz. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de dónde estaba, sentí que unos enormes brazos me abrazaban y me aplastaban.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Pregunté apartándolo de mí. Tenía la voz muy rasgada y la boca seca.

Aquel hombre me miró sorprendido. Mientras se me aclaraba la vista, vi que era alto, con la cara agradable, el pelo negro y los ojos de un color verde muy oscuro con brillos dorados. Habría podido ser atractivo si no tuviera la cara llena de lágrimas y los ojos rojos.

El hombre rió y se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de la camiseta.

-Lo siento, sé que no te gusta que te abrace en público, pero no me he podido contener. –El hombre sonrió alegremente, extrañamente sentí cómo mi estómago se contraía.

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy? –Pregunté, intentando tranquilizarme.

-Estás en el hospital Infanta Sofía. –Me explicó una mujer que se encontraba en el otro lado de la cama donde estaba postrado. Era un poco más baja que el hombre, el pelo negro le llegaba por la cintura y tenía unos ojos azules que me miraban con incredulidad. Llevaba una bata blanca que llegaba por las rodillas y las manos en los bolsillos. –Un coche te atropelló en la Gran Vía y te han traído aquí. Has tenido mucha suerte.

Intenté incorporarme, pero al instante vi que no era buena idea. La cabeza me empezó a dar mil vueltas y me entraron unas ganas horribles de vomitar. Momentos después, vi en qué situación estaba, postrado en una cama blanca, con los brazos vendados y la pierna derecha levantada. Noté que unas vendas me estaban aplastando el cerebro y me impedían pensar con claridad.

-¡Lovi! No te muevas… -El hombre intentó sujetarme suavemente por el hombro, pero yo me volví a apartar. A pesar de sentir un horrible dolor en el hombro, no quería que aquel pervertido me tocara.

-¡No me toques! –Grité con todas mis fuerzas, intentando entender la situación. El coche azul que venía por mi izquierda y el choque lo recordaba con claridad, pero ¿antes? ¿qué estaba haciendo yo en la Gran Vía? Y no sólo eso ¿qué era la Gran Vía? ¿quiénes eran todas estas personas? ¿por qué parecían tan preocupados por mí?

¿Y yo? ¿Quién cojones era?

-Estoy confuso… -Concluí finalmente.

-Es normal, después de sufrir un accidente como ese… -Empezó a decir la médico, pero yo la interrumpí.

-¿Quieres dejar de sujetarme la mano? –Pregunté al hombre que no me la había soltado en ningún momento. -¿Quién coño eres?

El hombre pareció muy sorprendido, tanto que incluso soltó mi mano y se levantó de la silla.

-¿Lovi? Soy yo, Antonio.

-¿Antonio?

-Sí, Antonio, Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

-¿Quién? –Pregunté confuso. ¿Conocía a alguien con ese nombre?

Antonio (si es que en verdad se llamaba así) abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sorprendido y… ¿aterrado?

-Lovi, no hagas bromas. –Le miré, impasible. -¡Lovi, soy yo! ¡Antonio! Ya sabes, tu jefe España, quien ha cuidado de ti todo este tiempo. -¿Jefe España? ¿Pero qué tonterías eran esas? -¡Romano! ¡Romano! ¿No me reconoces? ¿No te acuerdas de mí? ¿Y de Feliciano, de Ludwig, Francis? ¿Te acuerdas de cuánto odias a Francis? ¿Y Arthur, Alfred, Gilbert?

-Creo que tiene amnesia. –Dijo la doctora, poniendo una luz muy brillante en mis ojos. Parpadeé nerviosamente, no podía dejar de mirar a Antonio que estaba cada vez más desesperado. Las lágrimas que ya se habían secado de sus mejillas estaban volviendo a surgir y temblaba como una hoja de papel. –Será mejor que se vaya, está sobreexcitando al paciente.

-¡NO! –Antonio me cogió la mano y me la empezó a besar ¿por qué sentía como si estuviera rompiéndome al verlo así? -¿No te acuerdas de cuando te conocí? ¿De los tomates? ¿De nuestras tardes bajo el olivo? ¿Te acuerdas al menos de...?

-Seguridad…

De la nada salieron dos policías de aspecto peligroso que se llevaron a Antonio fuera de la habitación.

Miré a la doctora que estaba observando unos extraños papeles llenos de rayas que subían y bajaban sin orden.

-Doctora ¿quién era él?

-No lo sé, cuando cogí tu móvil era el primer contacto que aparecía en la lista. –Me explicó ella con tranquilidad.

-Entiendo... -Dije misteriosamente abatido.

oooooooo

Ya era de noche, más de las tres de la mañana. Habían pasado horas desde que Antonio había desaparecido de la habitación, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en él. En sus ojos verdes, en la desesperación que se había adueñado de sus palabras, de su mano encima de la mía, en su cálido abrazo…

Sacudí mi cabeza, estaba muy confuso. No recordaba ni quién era, no sabía dónde vivía, o quiénes eran mis padres y en lo único que podía pensar era en su triste sonrisa.

¡Arg! ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil de comprender? No sabía nada de mi vida y nadie me explicaba qué estaba sucediendo ¡ni siquiera me ayudaban a recordar!

Revisé de nuevo los objetos que me había dado la doctora Hernández para que me ayudara a recordar algo, pero nada de lo que tenía me daba ninguna pista: un par de chicles, un manojo de llaves, un móvil que se había quedado sin batería y una pequeña cajita cubierta con un papel de colores brillantes. Nada interesante. Sólo sabía mi nombre, debido al carnet de identidad que tenía en la cartera: Lovino Vargas, y al lado de mi nombre había una horrible foto de mí mismo, con una espantosa mueca que quería ser una sonrisa.

Nacido en: Bagnoli.

Provincia: Nápoles, Italia.

Hijo/a de: desconocido.

Domicilio: Calle Arlabán – Madrid, edificio 5, 3º piso.

Fecha de nacimiento: desconocida.

¿Cómo no iba a tener fecha de nacimiento? Aquello no tenía sentido, aunque quizá… fuera huérfano y por eso nadie sabía cómo se llamaban mis padres ni cuándo había nacido, aunque era un pensamiento muy triste… no, no. Tenía que ser realista.

En mi cartera también había una extraña ficha de identificación que me dejó un tanto trastocado. Salía la misma foto que antes, pero con unos datos muy distintos.

Nombre humano: Lovino Vargas.

Rango: A +.

Nación: Italia del Sur.

Continente: Europeo.

Sexo: Masculino.

Fecha de creación: 476 d.C.

Altura: 1.70 metros.

Peso: 63 kilogramos.

Características: ojos marrones, pelo oscuro.

Tipo sanguíneo: 0 +

Identificación: 4184.16

Y, después de aquellos datos tan absurdos, unas pequeñas manchas negras que parecían las huellas de mis dedos.

Estaba cada vez más confundido ¿qué significaban todos esos extraños datos? ¿Y para qué necesitaba yo una ficha tan específica de mi persona? En la tarjeta de identificación ponía: Naciones Unidas. Quizá era un funcionario de la embajada Italiana en España o algo así, sino no me explicaba para qué servía esa tarjeta que además, parecía que había incorporada una banda magnética y un lector óptico.

En cualquier caso, aquello no me sonaba para nada, ni siquiera recordaba haber visto nunca aquellos objetos y mucho menos haberlos utilizado.

Me disponía a abrir la pequeña caja de colores brillantes cuando oí claramente que la puerta de mi habitación se abría y se cerraba rápidamente. Me puse en tensión.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –Murmuré, intentando fingir que no tenía miedo. –Llamaré a… a las enfermeras… además sé varios movimientos de taekwondo… no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mí… -Sabía que empezaría a chillar como un loco si se acercaba a mí, pero al menos ganaría algo de tiempo.

Di un respingo cuando noté que alguien se ponía silenciosamente a mi lado y, desde las sombras, apareció una mano que me tapó la boca.

-Shh… -Me indicó Antonio, poniéndose a la luz para que lo reconociera. –Soy yo, tranquilo.

-¿Qsue hacs aui, bsjtard? –Quería decir "¿qué haces aquí, bastado?" pero Antonio apretó aún más su mano contra mi boca para que me callara. Con la mano que le quedaba libre cogió toda mi ropa y los objetos que tenía encima de la cama.

-Venga, que no tenemos mucho tiempo. –Dicho esto, y para mi sorpresa, noté como me cogía en volandas y aún tapándome la boca, me sacó de la habitación. Intenté resistirme con todas mis fuerzas, patalear e incluso hacerle daño, pero las vendas impedían que me moviera mucho y además, el muy cabrón tenía mucha fuerza.

Antonio me bajó por las escaleras muy rápidamente, parecía que tenía alas en los pies, y me llevó hasta la entrada del hospital con la mala suerte de no encontrarnos ninguna persona por el camino. Abrió la puerta de un coche y me montó en él tirándome mis cosas encima. Antes de que pudiera protestar, cerró la puerta tras sí y salió corriendo hasta la suya para meterse dentro. Arrancó el coche y dejamos atrás el hospital.

-¡Es un secuestro! –Grité, asustado. Intenté abrir la puerta y saltar a lo suicida pero Antonio era demasiado rápido y le dio al cierre automático. –¡Bájame de aquí, bastardo!

-Heracles nos está esperando, no te preocupes…

-¿Cómo que no me preocupe? ¡Me estás secuestrando! ¿Quién es Heracles? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Antonio suspiró con el semblante muy serio y pisó a fondo el acelerador.

-Quítate las vendas.

-¿Qué? ¡Tengo varios huesos rotos, idiota! Mañana iban a escayolarme la pierna y los brazos y tú…

-¡Lovino, haz lo que te pido, por el amor de Dios! –Me gritó Antonio, haciendo que enmudeciera y le mirara fijamente. Parecía serio e inquieto, tenía unas pequeñas arrugas en los párpados fruto de la preocupación y agarraba el volante con demasiada fuerza. En ningún momento me miró a la cara.

Aguantando la respiración y con el corazón a mil por hora, me fui quitando una a una las vendas que hacían que pareciera una momia. Me mordí el labio para no gritar cuando notara el dolor que seguramente iba a sentir pero me sorprendí al ver que podía mover los brazos con normalidad, como si jamás me hubiera otro un hueso, y con la pierna ocurrió lo mismo.

-Lo siento, no intentaba asustarte. –Se disculpó Antonio. –Pero sé que eres muy tozudo y no atiendes a razones, sólo quería que lo comprobaras por ti mismo.

-Pero ¿cómo es posible? ¿cómo me he curado tan rápido? –Pregunté maravillado al ver que podía mover todos los dedos de mi mano y podía controlar el movimiento de mi pie.

-Porque así somos nosotros. –Respondió Antonio con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Quiénes?

-Las Naciones. –Concluyó él, girando la cabeza un momento para guiñarme el ojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo… cómo que las Naciones? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Somos países, Romano. –Me explicó él con infinita paciencia. –Nacimos cuando nuestra Nación nace, vivimos hasta que nuestra Nación muera, sentimos lo que nuestros habitantes sienten y hablamos lo que nuestros habitantes hablan. Vivimos por y para nuestra Nación.

-Pero ¿cómo? –Pregunté asustado por lo que me estaba revelando.

-Nadie lo sabe con certeza. Sólo sé que nacimos para cuidar de nuestro país, para velar por él. Vivimos entre humanos sin ser uno de ellos por completo, sin dejar que sepan nuestra procedencia.

Abrí la boca un par de veces, intentando decir algo como "¿pero qué tonterías son esas?" o "¿qué coño te has tomado, idiota?" o "¿crees que soy tan gilipollas para tragarme todas esas chorradas?" pero aún podía ver que mi mano se podía mover a la perfección a pesar de haber visto la radiografía de la misma que presentaba al menos seis huesos rotos y cinco fracturados.

-Por eso no moriste en aquel accidente. –Me explicó Antonio, tomando una salida de la autovía. –Porque nosotros no podemos morir a manos de los humanos, sólo a manos de otros países. Es decir, morimos cuando nuestro país es absorbido por otro.

-Esto es muy difícil de entender. –Me estaba mareando con tanta información, me sujeté la cabeza para despejarme y me di cuenta que todavía tenía una venda a modo de turbante. Me la quité poco a poco, intentando no rozar la hinchazón que seguramente me aparecería por culpa del golpe pero, como me había explicado Antonio, en mi cabeza no había nada excepto sangre seca y pequeñas magulladuras.

Suspiré con cansancio. Por ahora no tenía ninguna otra explicación por la que me curaba tan rápido, así que tendría que creer lo que Antonio me decía.

Al menos por el momento.

-Y ahora ¿a dónde vamos? –Pregunté.

-A casa, Lovino. –Dijo Antonio cogiendo una salida que ponía "Aeropuerto." –Nos vamos a Nápoles.

oooooooo

Ahora sí que estaba seguro que me quería secuestrar, sino ¿por qué me había sacado del hospital de madrugada sin haberle dicho nada a nadie y me quería llevar PRECISAMENTE a Italia? (Recordemos que Italia es la cuna de la mafia) Seguro que me iban a cortar el pecho, iban a sacar todos mis órganos y los iban a vender a un módico precio. O me torturarían, o me prostituirían...

Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que escapar antes de que me mataran. ¿Pero cómo? Estaba en medio de la autopista, medio desnudo y sin ningún lugar a donde ir. Bueno, podría empezar a correr en cuanto aparquemos en el aeropuerto, encontrar a algún policía y decirle mi situación. Me creerían, ya lo creo que lo harían, después de todo todavía tenía en mi muñeca la ficha del hospital y... bueno, también estaba en bata, así que no habría ningún problema.

Pero nada salió como planeé, en cuanto aparcamos en el aeropuerto (y ya tenía colocada la mano en el manillar de la puerta) Antonio dijo.

-Vístete.

-¿Cómo?

-Que te vistas, no tenemos mucho tiempo, el avión sale en dos horas.

-¿Pero cómo me voy a vestir contigo delante? Maldito pervertido...

-No miraré, te lo prometo. Pero hazlo rápido.

Refunfuñando, me puse la ropa lentamente, sin dejar de observar a Antonio que parecía muy concentrado en las llaves de su coche. Cuando me coloqué finalmente la camiseta y el abrigo, intenté abrir la puerta y salir por patas, pero el cabrón de Antonio aún no había abierto las puertas.

-¿Vas a abrir o no?

-Sí, tranquilo. -Antonio abrió la puerta y... ya no supe más de él. Era libre, libre cuán colibrí en el campo, libre como un ciervo en el bosque, libre como una hoja mecida por el viento, libre y...

No tenía zapatos.

¡Acaso podía ser más jodidamente idiota! ¡Era Invierno y yo no tenía zapatos! ¡Me estaba congelando los pies! Di un par de brincos para entrar en calor, pero era imposible, me estaba helando, perdería todos los dedos de los pies. ¿A cuánto estábamos? ¿A quince grados bajo cero? ¿Cómo podía hacer tanto frío?

-¿Buscas esto? -Dijo una voz a mi espalda, una voz que por desgracia estaba conociendo muy bien. Al girarme me encontré la estúpida sonrisa de Antonio que llevaba mis zapatos en una mano. -Creo que te resultarán muy útiles para tu huida.

-¡Dámelos! -Me lancé contra él, pero era mucho más alto que yo así que ni siquiera me acerqué a los cordones.

-Sólo si me prometes que no volverás a huir. Me acompañarás hasta el aeropuerto, tendremos un viaje tranquilo y llegaremos a Italia sanos y salvos.

-¿Y cómo sé que no me engañas? ¿Cómo mierda sé que no me vas a matar o vender o...?

-Sólo confía en mí. Te he dado mi palabra que no sufrirás ningún daño. Te prometo que te intentaré aclarar todo en el avión, pero sólo si me acompañas. Además... -me enseñó los zapatos con una sonrisa perversa- creo que no tienes opción.

En eso tenía razón.

-Vale, vale. Pero dámelos ya.

Había vendido mi alma por unos Armani.

oooooooo

-¡Mariano*, que no puede ser! -Dijo Antonio mientras se abrochaba el cinturón del asiento del avión. -Tengo que irme urgentemente a Italia... no, no te lo puedo explicar... sé que es un momento delicado... ¡te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda, pero de verdad que tengo que irme!... Mariano, no grites... sé que hay crisis en España, por supuesto que lo sé, pero que yo... ¡si no aceptasteis mi propuesta de construir más campos de tomates! ¿Qué más puedo hacer?... ¿Una idea estúpida? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Señor, vamos a despegar, por favor apague el móvil. -Le dijo una azafata.

-Mariano, tengo que colgar... ¡que tengo que colgar!... va a ser muy sencillo, tú respira y que te ayude Soraya*, que es la única que parece saber algo... sí, sí, volveré muy pronto... hasta luego, Mariano.

Le miré, interrogante.

-Mi presidente. Es novato el pobre y parece que está un poco asustado por la que se le viene encima.

Gruñí, era el único que sonido que me había sacado en dos horas. Ahí estaba yo, dispuesto a irme a una muerte segura, con mis preciosos zapatos Armani de color negro brillante, zapatos a los que no había dejado de maldecir desde que había entrado al aeropuerto, con Antonio de la mano para que no me escape (¡si ya había dado mi palabra, qué más quería!). Bueno, si moría hoy, moriría con mis preciosos zapatos puestos.

-_Señores pasajeros, al habla el comandante. La tripulación de Spanair* le da la bienvenida al vuelo..._

Noté que Antonio se iba poniendo cada vez más y más tenso a mi lado, cerró los ojos con fuerza y entrelazando los dedos empezó a rezar: Padrenuestro, que estás en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu reino...

-Oye ¿qué haces? -Pregunté yo, alarmado al ver que estaba poniéndose cada vez más blanco y sudoroso.

-N... nada... -Dijo Antonio intentando tragar saliva. El avión empezó a moverse y él soltó un gritito que me pareció muy gracioso. Si moría hoy, le recordaría qué ridículo parecía en este momento. -Sólo, jaja, tengo... un poco de miedo... a... los aviones.

Después de eso entró en un estado de inconsciencia que realmente me asustó. Miraba un punto fijo en el suelo, con la boca firmemente cerrada y las manos apretando el asiento. Estaba tan indefenso. Por una vez, no me entraron ganas de gritar ayuda y explicar que aquel hombre me había secuestrado, sino que, inconscientemente fue llevando mi mano hasta dejarla a pocos milímetros de la suya.

-"Pero ¡qué estoy haciendo!" -Me reprendí, quitando la mano y mirando por la ventana el amanecer que estaba haciendo presencia en el cielo.

oooooooo

En cuanto bajamos del avión y cogimos nuestras maletas (las dos a juego, blancas y con extraños tomates adornados) vimos a un hombre que nos saludaba muy lentamente en la salida. Iba vestido de blanco, con un gato (sí, un gato) entre sus brazos, tenía el pelo oscuro y unos ojos verdes que se parecían a los de Antonio pero no tan brillantes y mucho, mucho más soñolientos.

-¡Hola, Heracles! -El idiota parecía que se había recuperado completamente de su sufrimiento en silencio del avión.

-Me has despertado. -Le dijo él como todo saludo.

-Sí, sí, lo siento mucho. Pero...

-¿Romano? -Preguntó él, bajando la vista hasta mí. -¿Estás bien? Me ha dicho España que no recuerdas nada...

La verdad es que el tío imponía un poco, sobretodo con esa mirada impasible que me examinaba minuciosamente.

-Vámonos, -nos indicó Antonio- estamos llamando mucho la atención.

-Sí... ya lo tengo todo preparado... - Heracles bostezó como si no hubiera dormido en toda su vida.

-Yo conduciré, no te preocupes.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿Quién es él? -"¿Qué vais a hacer conmigo cabrones?" pensé intentando aparentar valentía.

No me gustó ni un poco que ninguno de los dos me contestara.

* * *

><p>¿Qué le harán a Lovino estos hombres tan extraños? ¿Algún día Lovino recuperará la memoria? Y, lo que es aún más intrigante... ¿el gato de Heracles, es la versión de Grecia de Nekotalia o la de Japón? Misterios de la vida...<p>

Ahora vamos a ver qué significaban los asteriscos que había puesto por ahí XDDD

*Mariano: me refiero claramente a Rajoy, el nuevo presidente de gobierno de España. No olvidad su nombre porque es bastante importante después (y no es coña)

*Soraya: vicepresidenta del gobierno.

*Spanair: sabíais que Spanair ha cerrado? jajaja, esto lo he puesto porque salí una vez con M-chan y C-chan y por todos sitios nos repetían y repetían que Spanair había cerrado XDDD

Reviews?


	3. Capítulo 2

Sí, he tardado bastante por subir este, pero tengo dos fics más empezados, tengo mucho lío en la universidad (por cierto, creo que me lo voy a tomar con más tranqulidad a partir de ahora) y el conservatorio y bueeeeeeeeeeeeno todo se andará XD Por cierto, estoy intentando describir lo más que puedo (me he dado cuenta de que no describo casi nada :S), me haríais un gran favor si me advirtierais que no lo estoy haciendo bien o... si soy una inútil, directamente XD

Haré comentarios a este capítulo al final del mismo, porque no me apetece haceros "SPOILER" la verdad, y que me tiréis tomates y bla bla bla

Muchos besos a todas :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

**Advertencias: **un Heracles muy... ¿despierto?

oooooooo

**Capítulo 2**

-He dicho que me digáis a dónde vamos. –Repetí, siendo arrastrado por Antonio.

-Ya te lo he dicho, vamos a casa, Lovino. –Me contestó él sin soltarme de la mano.

-Tengo el coche por ahí. –Nos indicó Heracles, caminando lentamente. Salimos del aeropuerto y el Sol del amanecer me dio directamente en los ojos.

No iba a ir, me negaba. Le había prometido a Antonio portarme en el avión pero no le había dicho nada de que no me iba a resistir en cuanto llegáramos a Nápoles… como estaba haciendo. Si es que la culpa era suya, no me daba respuestas contundentes, sinceras y comprensibles, simplemente me decía que le siguiera y que confiara en él, en un hombre que ni siquiera conocía. Ya estaba harto de tanto ajetreo, quería respuestas y las quería ya.

_-"Giacomo, attenzione!"_

Me giré. ¿Eh? ¿De dónde había salido ese grito tan fuerte, y por qué nadie ayudaba a la señora que había chillado?

_ -"Mamma, mi sono fato male al giocchio."_

_-"Filippa, no prendete el coltello!"_

_-"Stefano, mi fai male!"_

Los gritos se iban sucediendo en mi cabeza. Lamentos, llamadas de auxilio, alaridos de pérdida, de ira, de rabia… de dolor. Un dolor que me estaba inundando y que sentía como si fuera propio.

Utilizando toda mi fuerza de voluntad, me solté de la mano de Antonio y me tapé los oídos, intentando aplacar las miles de voces que me estaban volviendo loco.

-Me duele. –Musité. Poco a poco las piernas me fueron fallando y finalmente caí al asfalto. Cerré fuertemente los ojos, intentando tranquilizarme, pero era imposible-. Me duele, me duele mucho. –Repetí sin descanso.

Sentí cómo me disparaban mil veces, cómo me cortaba un millón, sentí que mis huesos se partían, que me quemaba, que me ahogaba, que me daban la paliza de mi vida…

Unas manos cálidas me devolvieron a la realidad. Abrí los ojos y me encontré que Antonio era quien me estaba acariciando suavemente las mejillas y me cogió en brazos. Instintivamente, me abracé a su cuello y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, respirando precipitadamente.

-Lovino, tranquilo… -Oí que me decía de lejos.

Con mucho esfuerzo, levanté la cabeza hacia él. Antonio me miraba con preocupación infinita pero se esforzó por sonreír.

Su sonrisa fue lo último que vi antes de desmayarme.

ooooooooo

Lo primero que sentí al despertarme fue la cama tan blanda y suave en la que estaba acostado, se notaba que las sábanas estaban hechas de algodón de buena calidad que no dejaban escapar el calor. Me quité el paño húmedo que tenía en la frente e intenté abrir los ojos, aunque hubiera dado igual si los mantenía abiertos o cerrados porque la habitación estaba a oscuras.

-"¿Dónde estoy?" –Fue mi único pensamiento coherente. Sentía la cabeza embotada, dolorida y ardiendo, pero no podía quedarme ahí parado sin hacer nada, así que me levanté sintiendo el frío del suelo en mis pies.

Tanteé por las paredes, para encontrar el interruptor de la luz o la puerta, y tropecé varias veces con diversos muebles que había en la habitación, empezando por el armario, siguiendo por el escritorio y por último con un par de estanterías (lo supe porque con el golpe se cayó un libro de una de los estantes más altos y cayó justo encima de mi pie.)

Finalmente encontré la puerta que se encontraba justo al lado de la cama, pero como había empezado a buscar por la pared que no era, me había recorrido toda la habitación inútilmente.

Abrí la puerta y el Sol me aguijoneó el cerebro, torturándome y deslumbrándome con su brillante e intensa luz. Parpadeé varias veces, pero apenas podía abrir los ojos así que decidí cerrarlos a esperar a que me acostumbrara. Justo en ese instante, empecé a oír voces de lejos.

-¿Entonces está bien?

-Sí, todos sus huesos han sanado correctamente como cabe de esperarse de una Nación, todas las falanges han vuelto a su posición original ¿ves? La tibia y el peroné vuelven a estar completos y no parece tener ningún problema con el hueso de la cadera.

-¿Y los pulmones, el estómago, el intestino…?

-Todo es correcto, España, no tiene ninguna hemorragia interna y sus órganos están bien. No te preocupes más.

-Gracias a Dios. –Oí un fuerte golpe-. Entonces ¿qué le ocurre? ¿por qué no recuerda nada?

-Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar.

Fue entonces cuando decidí abrir los ojos e ir hacia el lugar de donde surgían las voces, pero quedé impresionado al encontrarme en un enorme pasillo hecho de piedra gris y marrón con varias puertas a ambos lados de madera oscura, adornado con varios cuadros de distintos paisajes y distintas esculturas del cuerpo humano.

En seguida averigüé que el lugar de donde venía la conversación era la segunda puerta de la derecha, aquella con una escultura de una mujer muy delgada al lado, y la abrí sin esperar invitación. Si me había impresionado al verme en medio de una casa antigua hecha de piedra y adornada con objetos de innumerable valor, aquello me trastocó por completo. Me encontraba en una sala de pequeñas dimensiones, cuyas paredes estaban empapeladas única y exclusivamente con radiografías de mi cuerpo (y lo supe porque había dos a tamaño real que mostraban un cuerpo acostado con un pequeño pelo que giraba sobre sí mismo.) Había radiografías que iban desde los pequeños huesos del pie, hasta el cráneo, desde distintas perspectivas. Antonio y Heracles se encontraban de pie en mitad de aquella extraña habitación, apoyados en lo que parecía un escáner, observándome desconcertados.

-¡Lovino! ¿Estás bien, te traigo un vaso de agua, alguna galleta, zumo, algún tomate…? –Preguntó él acercándose a mí y cogiéndome para que no me cayera.

-Estoy bien, idiota. -¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en cuidar de mí?

-¿Qué haces de pie? Con la dosis que te he dado, no deberías de ser capaz de levantarte en unas horas.

Vaya, _aquel_ Heracles no se parecía en nada al hombre tranquilo y sumiso que había conocido en el aeropuerto, ahora aparecía ante mí con una bata blanca, los ojos bien abiertos y con una linterna en la mano con la que, en cuanto se acercó, empezó a deslumbrarme.

-Grecia es una de las Naciones más antiguas, a excepción de China. –Me explicó Antonio sin soltarme-. Ha estado estudiando toda su vida el cuerpo humano y el de las Naciones y conoce ambos a la perfección.

-Espera, espera… -dije, apartando esa lamparita de mí- ¿eres Grecia?

-Sí, y ahora no te muevas.

¿Pero cómo iba a ser Grecia? ¿Es que nadie entendía que eso eran PAÍSES y que nosotros éramos PERSONAS? ¿Es que nadie en este mundo conocía la diferencia que había entre los dos conceptos?

Gre… quiero decir, Heracles frunció el entrecejo y miró completamente concentrado un escáner de mi cerebro.

-Los resultados del TAC están claros, España. –Nos mostró el escáner-. Los recuerdos de Romano siguen ahí, en el hemisferio izquierdo, pero están como apagados, dormidos. No sé si fue por culpa del golpe o por volver a la vida después de tres minutos, pero es lo que hay.

-¿No se puede hacer nada? –Preguntó Antonio, angustiado ya que yo no podía decir ni una sola palabra de lo traumatizado que estaba.

-Pues… podemos probar una cosa ¿trajiste lo que pedí?

-Sí, sí. –Y Antonio salió corriendo de la habitación para volver cinco segundos después con un extraño libro rojo muy desgastado.

-Pues bien, ábrelo por alguna página, por cualquiera. –Le pidió Heracles.

Al ver que Antonio titubeaba, Heracles le arrebató el libro y me lo entregó. Nervioso, lo abrí más o menos por la mitad. Me sorprendí al ver que ese extraño libro era un álbum de fotografías. Había dos por cada página, en la de la izquierda se podía ver claramente un atardecer escondiéndose a través de las montañas y un cuerpo acostado bajo un árbol. Abajo, la fotografía mostraba un campo de tomateras impresionantemente grande, Antonio y yo estábamos en medio y él me daba de comer un trozo de tomate con una sonrisa de felicidad, yo lo miraba con rabia, intentando esconderme tras el enorme sombrero de paja.

En la página de la izquierda, se podía ver un paisaje nevado, Antonio me tiraba una bola de nieve que me daba justamente en la cara haciéndome caer en el suelo. Él se desternillaba de risa y a mí me hizo gracia verme a mí mismo con los mofletes inflados de rabia. Y en la última… la última fue un shock para mí. Aparecíamos los dos en lo que parecía una plaza abarrotada de gente de fiesta, yo intentaba por alguna razón llenarme la boca de uvas y Antonio me besaba la mejilla con un gesto muy burlón. Pero eso… eso no era lo peor. Al fondo se podía apreciar perfectamente la figura de un enorme reloj dando las doce de la noche y que estaba coronado con las palabras: "Feliz año 1992."

De pronto, el dolor de cabeza que me había acusado a la salida del aeropuerto, volvió a mí con una intensidad casi superior. Imágenes sueltas iban y venía de mi memoria, sinsentido, sin ningún contexto, que me agobiaban y me ahogaban hasta el punto que olvidé cómo se respiraba.

-Ya es suficiente. –Oí la voz de Antonio de fondo, segundos después unas manos rápidas me quitaban el álbum y me abrazaban por la espalda.

-Interesante. –Murmuró Heracles, mirándome intensamente con esos ojos verdes que eran tan parecidos y la vez, tan distintos, a los de Antonio-. ¿Has recordado algo?

-Sí… no… no lo sé, la verdad. –Musité, zafándome del abrazo de Antonio con un empujón-. He recordado varias cosas, pero todo aún sigue siendo muy confuso. Es como si lo que recuerdo no tuviera ningún sentido.

-Lo que sospechaba. –Dijo Heracles, devolviéndole el álbum a Antonio-. La mente de Romano está intacta y sus recuerdos siguen estando ahí, pero están dormidos. Al enseñarle varias fotos de su pasado, lo que hemos hecho es despertar esos recuerdos.

-Entonces todo solucionado ¿no? –Preguntó Antonio con alegría.

-No parece tan sencillo. –Entonces Heracles empezó a pasear por la habitación-. Como ha dicho Romano, esos recuerdos se encuentran confusos en su mente, lo que me indica que no podemos hacer que observe todas esas fotografías y esperar. Tenemos que hacer que Romano lo recuerde todo cronológicamente, desde que nació hasta este momento, para que todos sus recuerdos estén bien unidos los unos con los otros.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Pregunté, haciendo que pare su paseo por la habitación.

-Mmm… aún es una teoría y no sé si funcionará, pero creo que lo que debemos hacer es contarte tu historia, tu propia historia, para que la vayas recordando poco a poco.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? –Inquirió Antonio, nervioso.

-Lo siento España, pero creo que tenemos que llamar a Italia.

Antonio entonces enmudeció, la piel de su cara se tornó blanca y parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

-No, por favor Heracles, no llames a Feliciano. No quiero preocuparle.

-Lo siento, España, pero es el único que conoce la infancia de Romano. Si queremos empezar por algún sitio, tiene que ser por Italia.

Antonio suspiró, abrazando su álbum con todas sus fuerzas.

-Está bien, llama a Feliciano.

Y mientras, Heracles hablaba por teléfono en el pasillo, me acerqué a Antonio y le pregunté.

-¿Quién es Feliciano?

-Tu precioso hermanito. –Me respondió él con una sonrisa.

oooooooo

Tras hablar con ese tal Feliciano, Heracles nos informó de que vendría en tres horas más o menos, "aunque con lo rápido que conducen los italianos, estará aquí en menos de dos horas" añadió quitándose la bata. Fue como si se rompiera el hechizo, en cuanto la colgó en la percha, el sueño y en cansancio volvieron a él de repente, así que se despidió de nosotros y salió al salón a echarse una siesta en el sofá.

Antonio me miró in saber qué decir y un tanto incómodo. Después, se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de enseñarme todo el lugar, para ver si así yo podía recordar algo. Nada, aquel sitio me era completamente desconocido, los techos altos de piedra, las puertas de roble, los largos pasillos, el salón vestido con muebles rústicos y finalmente la cocina equipada con electrodomésticos de primerísima calidad, todo decorado con colores tierra y salmón.

-Seguramente tendrás hambre, ¿quieres que te prepare algo?

Aunque yo negué con la cabeza, Antonio no se pudo resistir a hacerme una tortilla a la francesa con mucho queso fundido (dijo que le había cogido la receta a un tal Francis) una barra de pan y un vaso de zumo de naranja.

-Espero que no te importe, pero le había pedido a Heracles que comprara algo en el supermercado ya que yo no podía separarme de ti en ningún momento.

Yo empecé a hacer cuenta de esos alimentos, y fingí no haber escuchado decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas.

-Entonces ¿ya empiezas a recordar algo? –Preguntó él, sentándose a mi lado

-Algo… poca cosa.

-¿Recuerdas la Nochevieja del 92?

-Un poco, al ver la fotografía recordé que hacía mucho frío y que la gente era muy ruidosa. Creo que me obligabas a tomar las doce uvas ¿no?

-Sí y te las comiste todas. –Sonrió-. ¿Algo más?

-No, a partir de eso todo es muy confuso. –Tomé un bocado de aquella tortilla tan deliciosa.- Antonio ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Cl… claro. –Me respondió él, poniéndose muy nervioso de repente.

-¿Es en serio que somos países?

Antonio me miró confundido, finalmente rió de buena gana.

-Eso es lo que he tratado de decirte todo este tiempo. –Me acarició el pelo de forma cariñosa-. Bueno, yo me voy a comprar más cosas en el supermercado y demás, que casi no tenemos nada para comer. Llevamos casi cinco meses sin pisar esta casa, así que imagínate. Descansa, Lovino.

Y con esas palabras, salió de la casa.

En cuanto terminé la tortilla, me dispuse a dar otra vuelta por la casa. Era extraño, es como si la conociera aunque estaba seguro de no haber estado en mi vida, pero instintivamente sabía dónde estaba el baño, mi habitación y el huerto de los tomates del jardín de atrás que estaban en muy malas condiciones, así que como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, me dispuse a arreglar un poco las tomateras. Así que cogí un abrigo y los instrumentos de jardinería que estaban en lo que parecía un garaje y empecé a trabajar. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve podando, quitando malas hierbas y removiendo la tierra para intentar oxigenarla, pero cuando acabé, estaba tan sudado que parecía que me había corrido una maratón de lo sudado que estaba, sin duda es muy posible que cogiera una pulmonía.

_-Fratello?_

Me volví. Fue como si me hubiera encontrado con un espejo de cuerpo entero. Aquel muchacho tenía la misma altura que yo, la misma cara, los mismos ojos ambarinos… que en ese momento estaban rojos de tanto llorar y creo que pelo lo tenía un poco más claro que yo, pero en lo demás éramos casi exactos.

_-Fratello! Cosa ti è successo? _–Preguntó empezando a llorar de nuevo y estrechándome muy fuerte entre sus débiles brazos-. _È certo? Non mi riconosci?_

_-Eh… Scusi._

Pero él empezó a llorar de nuevo y a hablar muy rápido en italiano ¿y qué podía hacer yo además de intentar consolarle? ¡Le puse la mano en la cabeza y todo! ¡Incluso le di golpecitos en la espalda!

-Italia, intenta no agobiar a Romano. –Dijo Heracles que acaba de aparecer por la puerta.

-Pero, pero, pero…

-Entrad los dos. –Nos pidió él dejándonos paso. Como pude (ya que el muchacho se me había pegado como una lapa) me quité el abrigo y lo dejé colgando en el pomo de la puerta, entramos en el salón y nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Bien, Italia. Ya sabes que Romano ha perdido sus recuerdos, así que te necesitamos para que la recupere.

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo? –Preguntó Feliciano, intentando aguantar las lágrimas.

-Tranquilo, Italia. –Dijo Heracles intentando ahogar un bostezo-. Sólo tienes que tratar de hacer memoria. Tú eres quien conoció a Romano de pequeño ¿no? ¿Te acuerdas del primer recuerdo que tienes de él?

Feliciano intentó hacer memoria, parecía que le costaba mucho porque apretó los puños contra sus rodillas y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Una pequeña gota de sudor caía de su frente por el esfuerzo cuando abrió los ojos con una cara de extrema felicidad.

-¡Sí, ya me acuerdo! –Se acomodó en el asiento y me miró, cogiéndome de las manos para llamar mi atención-. Fue en el año 476. Recuerdo que lo primero que vi a alrededor fue un inmenso bosque, silencioso, verde y frondoso. La tierra del suelo se pegaba a mi espalda y me hacía daño así que empecé a llorar enfadado, era incapaz de ponerme de pie, incapaz de hablar, incapaz de valerme por mí mismo…

-Entonces como ahora. –Oír comentar a Heracles.

Pero Feliciano siguió su historia como si no hubiera oído nada.

-Entonces una loba de pelo plateado y ojos oscuros como la noche me acogió, me dio calor y cobijo. Entre su pelaje me dormí y cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré en un palacio de grandes dimensiones, en una habitación bastante espaciosa, llena de juguetes de madera y una cama enorme.

En esta cama estabas tú, Lovino.

Eras tan pequeñito, apenas podías ponerte recto y mucho menos pronunciar ninguna palabra, pero casi siempre eras muy expresivo a través de la mirada, por lo que pude leer tu intensa preocupación.

Me puse de pie como pude y conseguí trepar a la cama donde vi un hombre de unos cuarenta años postrado, bastante enfermo, el sudor le caía por la frente y estaba tiritando de frío. Parecía que estaba envejeciendo por momentos.

-¿Tú eres el otro? –Preguntó él entre lamentaciones.

Yo no contesté nada ya que aún no sabía hablar, pero entendí lo que el hombre me quería decir así que asentí.

-Estoy tan contento de haberos conocido. –Sollozó al intentar sentarse en la cama-. Gemelos, ¡quién lo iba a decir! Y pensar que he creado algo tan hermoso… –Sonrió, intentando mostrarse alegre-. Eh, chicos, ¿queréis que os cuente un cuento?

Tú te acercaste y le cogiste de la mano, yo me acurruqué contra él y escuché atentamente el cuento. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos de quién se trataba aquel hombre, pero intuíamos que era alguien bastante importante para nosotros así que lo respetábamos en silencio.

-Todo empezó hace más de mil años. Dos hombres, Rómulo y Remo, gemelos como vosotros, crearon la ciudad más grande jamás pensada, llena de esplendor, de armonía y de paz así que decidieron que aquella ciudad iba a ser el principio de un Imperio para trasladar aquel esplendor a otras ciudades. Entonces fue cuando nací yo, el Imperio Sacro Romano, el más grande que ha habido nunca y que jamás habrá, yo era tan esplendoroso que ambos hermanos se pelearon por tenerme sólo para mí, de tal manera que al final Rómulo mató a Remo y se hizo el control de todo el territorio.

Ambos miramos a aquel hombre, asombrados. Éste paró un momento para recuperar el aliento y volvió a mirarnos con la mirada vidriosa.

-La verdad es que no debería contar estas cosas a niños tan pequeños, pero… -tosió y se puso un pañuelo en la boca que se impregnó de rojo- no podía irme sin deciros que lo que más deseo es que cuidéis el uno al otro y que jamás os hagáis daño entre vosotros. Es lo único que quiero –aquella mirada verdosa empezó a oscurecerse- bueno, también me gustaría poneros un nombre.

El hombre me cogió en brazos y empezó a hacerme cosquillas en los costados, así que yo empecé a reír a carcajadas.

-Tú… tú eres Feliciano. –Sentenció él volviéndome a poner a su lado y acariciándome las mejillas con unas manos muy frías-. Eres Feliciano porque sé que tendrás una vida plena, llena de felicidad y de dicha. Feliciano, sé feliz.

Asentí, sin comprender muy bien lo que me quería decir. Después, el hombre se volvió a mirarte, tú intentabas aparentar tranquilidad, pero se te escapaban lágrimas sueltas de los ojos que él empezó a limpiar con el dorso de la mano.

-Y tú… tú serás Lovino, ya que eres tan suave como el pelaje de una oveja… -tú bufaste y le apartaste la mano de tu cara, él rió casi sin fuerza-. Y serás Lovino porque sé que encontrarás el amor verdadero. Love, mi querido Lovino*.

Entonces el hombre empezó a temblar débilmente, unos rayos de luz aparecieron por su cuerpo haciendo que éste desapareciera poco a poco.

-No… no me olvidéis… nunca olvidéis vuestro pasado, vuestros orígenes… no olvidad al Abuelo Roma ¿queréis?

Ambos intentamos abrazar al Abuelo Roma, pero en ese momento desapareció por completo dejándonos solos en aquella extraña habitación.

-Abuelo Roma… -dijiste y yo empecé a llorar. Me abrazaste y me consolaste como pudiste, hasta que ambos caímos rendidos de tantas lágrimas y nos dormimos en la misma cama donde habíamos visto al Abuelo Roma por primera y última vez.

Ambos me miraron, a espera que yo hiciera algún movimiento, que dijera algún comentario, que al menos respirase, pero mi mirada estaba ausente, fija en un punto del espacio, intentando recrearme la escena que me había narrado Feliciano con tanta intensidad.

-¿Y bien, Romano? ¿Recuerdas algo? –Me preguntó Heracles, intentando hacerme salir del ensimismamiento.

Y mi respuesta fue tajante, cortante e incluso cruel.

-No.

* * *

><p>*Love, mi querido Lovino: lo que quería decir aquí es "Ama, mi querido Lovino" aunque no sé si se habrá entendido bien jajaja<p>

¿Eh? ¿Por qué he puesto que sólo conocieron al Abuelo Roma en la hora de su muerte? Pues bien, sinceramente lo he puesto así porque creo que en el momento de que se crearon las dos Italias, el Imperio Romano desapareció (año 476) pero como conocieron al abuelo Roma (a pesar de que en la serie sale en varios capítulos) he decidido ponerlo así. Si a alguien no le convence y tiene buenas razones que me lo diga, intentaré hacer los cambios necesarios. :)

Respecto al Heracles-médico... creo que como es uno de las Naciones más antiguas, podía haber estudiado varias ramas, incluida la filosofía, la psicología o la medicina, ¿no? Además, está muy aburrido, dejémosle al pobre XD

Y ahora las preguntas absurdas de siempre ¿por qué Romano no ha recuperado la memoria con la historia de Feliciano? ¿por qué tarda tanto España de ir al super? Y, la más misteriosa de todas ¿la bata de Heracles tiene super poderes y cuando la gente se la pone, ya no tiene sueño?

Reviews?


	4. Capítulo 3

Espero que os guste lo que llevo, la verdad es que se me hace muy difícil conllevar la historia de Italia con la serie de Hetalia porque... digamos que el anime es un puzzle y que únicamente estoy intentando rellenar las piezas que faltan pero... hago lo que puedo.

Gracias a las que seguís esta historia, creo que tres capítulos de introducción han sido demasiados pero ya estamos empezando a contar todo lo que pasó, así que creo que os gustará ^^

Muchos besos a todas :)

PD: ¿Ves, Aono? Esta vez he tardado poquito ^^ Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me hacen mucha ilusión.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

oooooooo

**Capítulo 3**

Feliciano pasó todo el día a mi lado, contándome diversas anécdotas, a veces riéndose al recordarlas, otras veces llorando de impotencia al ver que yo no me acordaba de nada.

Me explicó que todas las mañanas nos levantaban poco después del amanecer (o lo intentaban ya que ambos caímos rendidos a la cama y de ahí no nos podían sacar) desayunábamos con las autoridades que estaban en el momento. Después estudiábamos con diversos eruditos que venían de todos los lugares de Italia para intentar enseñarnos los fundamentos de las matemáticas, física, química y astrología. Según Feliciano, a mí me encantaba la astrología hasta el punto de poder identificar constelaciones en cualquier momento y lugar, sin embargo a él le encantaba el arte y por eso llenó el palacio de cuadros de diversas escenas cotidianas. Comíamos y luego nos escapábamos hacia la ciudad donde Feliciano hablaba con los todos los ciudadanos, para después ir al campo y dormir una larga siesta hasta que se hiciera de noche.

Pero, a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzaba (me hizo dibujitos y todo de las escenas que me estaba contando) yo no recordaba absolutamente nada. Era como si me estuviera una historia de cuento de hadas donde yo era el protagonista, un ser inmortal que era capaz de vivir años eternamente, que se reunía con reyes, condes y duques del Medievo y jamás envejecía. Era tan irreal que hasta parecía fascinante y todo.

Ya era muy tarde, las fechas y las travesuras que habíamos hecho se entremezclaban en mi mente de la misma forma que una batidora bate los huevos del desayuno, sí sé que es una comparación muy rara pero es que estaba muy cansado. Ni siquiera había conseguido comer nada desde la mañana pero me sentía incapaz de probar bocado, si mi "hermano" se sentía frustrado por aquella situación, yo me sentía mil veces más irritado. No lo entendía, había conseguido recordar un poco cuando había visto las fotografías ¿por qué no me acordaba de nada de lo que Feliciano me estaba contando? ¿por qué no recordaba aquel palacio impresionante, aquellos duques que vinieron a visitarnos, aquel panadero amable que siempre nos regalaba una hogaza de pan al vernos llegar, aquel sastre que se molestaba al vernos pasar corriendo con las ropas que tanto tiempo le había costado confeccionar, aquellos campos infinitos en mitad de ninguna parte rodeados de montañas altísimas?

Me tiré agotado a la cama y traté de hundir mis preocupaciones en la almohada, esperando a que el sueño disolviera mi alma hasta hacer que no quedara nada de mí.

oooooooo

_Sentado en el césped, veía el tiempo pasar. Era tan efímero, tan irreal, que parecía que era movido por el viento. Miré hacia arriba, hacia ese cielo tan azul que había visto cómo mis días habían pasado uno tras otro, como si fuera un círculo que jamás acababa. Aquel cielo tampoco había cambiado, como yo, me veía desde la distancia resguardando aquel Sol que nos iluminaba cada día. Todos los días. Para siempre._

_Y me pregunté cómo sería ser un humano._

_-Eh… Lovino. –Dijo Feliciano abrazándome por la espalda. Yo intenté alejarlo de mí, pero al ver que se estaba quedando dormido, decidí no intervenir. No quería despertarle-. ¿Lovino?_

_-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunté apoyándome en él. Feliciano se removió un poco, poniéndose cómodo con el tronco del árbol_

_-Ve~ creí que te habías dormido._

_-Idiota, estoy hablando ¿es que no me oyes?_

_-Sí, lo siento hermano. –Odiaba que me besara el pelo como acababa de hacer-. ¿Mañana viene Tomás de Aquino, verdad? Ve~ estoy deseando conocerle. Quiero enseñarle todos mis cuadros de Jesús en la cruz, seguro que le gustará._

_-Bah. Un cura más, no tiene nada de especial. –Rechacé yo._

_-Pero, hermano, ha conseguido probar que Dios existe._

_-Tonterías. Se inventó cinco chorradas que no tienen ninguna fundamentación y sólo por eso se ha hecho famoso. ¡Fíjate, está empezando a ser más famoso que el papa! –Bufé-. Dios existe… pero no porque lo diga él… existe porque sí. No hay más._

_Aunque me gustaría ver dónde estaba Dios ahora, con el reino de Sicilia en una grave crisis que ha llevado casi a una guerra._

_Me pregunto qué pasará con la princesa Constanza…_

oooooooo

Desperté de repente, muy agitado. Había mojado la cama con mi sudor y no paraba de temblar como un loco. Parpadeé un par veces y empecé a recorrer mis manos por todo mi cuerpo nerviosamente mientras intentaba regular mi respiración.

Bajé de la cama y fui a la habitación donde estaba Feliciano.

-Fratello! –Me tiré a la cama sin importarme despertarle por el golpe, de hecho eso era lo que intentaba hacer… sin éxito. Aquel chico era como un tronco en mitad de la nada-. Fratello, fratello, fratello… -Le llamé con un par de fuertes bofetadas.

-¿Ludwig? –Preguntó él abriendo un poco los ojos.

-¿Quién…? Bueno eso no importa. ¡Feli, te recuerdo! –Le dije agitándole con energía.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó él, incrédulo.

-¡Sí! Recuerdo cuando estuvimos en Roma como un día entero, despistando a los guardias.

-¿Y cuando les pusimos la comida del perro al Conde de Saboya?

-¡Sí! También cuando pintamos tomates en todos los retratos de la galería. –Ambos reímos por la ocurrencia, aunque después nos llevamos una buena azotaina, nos divertimos mucho.

-Ve~, ¿entonces lo recuerdas todo ya? ¡Qué feliz soy, fratello! Me tenías muy preocupado.

-Eh… -intenté hacer memoria, pero no pude… era como si hubiera un tupido velo en el resto de mis recuerdos que no me dejaba ver lo que tenía detrás-. No… no recuerdo nada después.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –Preguntó ladeando tiernamente la cabeza.

-Pues… una boda. La boda de la princesa Constanza, a partir de ahí todo es un poco borroso.

Feliciano sonrió bobamente y me dio un nuevo abrazo.

-Es que esa parte de la historia, yo no estoy.

-¿No? –Le miré asustado. ¿Hasta ahí había ido todo, ya no sabría nada más de mi vida? ¿Y qué haría a partir de ahora? ¿Podía vivir sin pasado? No, no quería vivir sin recuerdos, sobre todo cuando había saboreando lo dulces que eran-. ¿Y qué puedo hacer?

-Llama a España, él sabrá qué hacer.

¿Antonio?

¿Pero qué tenía que ver él con mi pasado?

Eran las doce de la mañana cuando decidimos bajar a desayunar. Ahí nos esperaban Antonio y Heracles, el primero con la cara blanca y ojeras kilométricas y el segundo con una cara de cansancio que parecía que no había dormido en su puta vida.

-¡Heracles! –Le saludó alegremente mi hermano-. ¿Sabes qué, sabes qué? ¡Lovino me recuerda!

Enrojecí al ver que era el punto de mira de aquellas miradas.

-¿Le recuerdas, Romano? –Preguntó Heracles, con suspicacia.

-Eh, que no miento ¿vale?

-Y exactamente ¿qué recuerdas?

-Pues todo lo que me contó Feli ayer. Los paseos a caballo, las aburridas conversaciones con los duques de Saboya tras diez generaciones, las torturas de la Iglesia…

-Entonces lo que dices es que recuerdas solamente lo que Italia te contó ayer.

-Bueno, no del todo… -me estaba echando para atrás al ver que Heracles se acercaba más y más hacia mí-. Hay algunos detalles que Feli no me contó y que recordé, pero era poca co…

-Perfecto. Mi trabajo ha terminado.

Y así, Heracles empezó a recoger sus cosas.

-¿C… cómo que ha terminado? ¡Si aún no lo he recordado todo! –Refunfuñé, siguiéndole por el pasillo.

-A ver… el cerebro es algo así como una esponja, Romano. –Abrió su maleta y empezó a guardar la ropa dentro completamente arrugada-. Como ya te he dicho, por cuarta vez, tus recuerdos siguen ahí, guardados. Sólo hacía falta un pequeño estímulo para que volvieran a salir a la luz…

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando Italia te contó tu historia, el cerebro empezó a recibir los estímulos necesarios. Estos recuerdos estaban despertando, sólo hacía falta que estuvieras en las condiciones adecuadas para empezar a recuperar recuerdos.

-¿Durmiendo? –Heracles asintió y cerró la maleta-. No entiendo nada, explícamelo bien de una jodida vez.

-Cuando se duerme –Heracles cogió la maleta y caminó hacia la salida- todo lo que has aprendido se… consolida, por así decirlo*. Y ahora, déjame pasar, mi país está a punto de ir a la quiebra, Romano. Me necesitan.

-Ve~ ¿tan mal está todo? –Preguntó mi hermano, abriéndole la puerta.

Heracles se encogió de hombros.

-Ha habido situaciones peores. –Cogió su gato y salió de la casa-. Suerte, Romano.

-¡Espera! –Gritó Antonio, saliendo en pos de él-. Te… te acompaño.

-Hermano España, no te puedes ir. Tienes que contarle todo a Lovino.

-Volveré pronto. Adiós Feli… -y se fue sin despedirse tan siquiera de mí.

Dejándome abandonado de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien, Lovino?

Mi hermano me abrazó por la espalda, tal y como hacía cuando éramos niños, pero yo me zafé de él y no correspondí a su abrazo.

-Estoy bien, Feliciano. No te preocupes.

Mentira.

Es que era tan… contradictorio. Primero, estaba excesivamente preocupado por mí, siguiéndome a todos lados, secuestrándome incluso y ahora que había conseguido llegar a Nápoles, le faltaban excusas para no quedarse a solas conmigo.

¿Tanto me odiaba?

-Ve~ Lovino, ven a tomar un café conmigo.

Cuando Feliciano decía café, lo que quería decir era un capuccino con mucha espuma, mucho mucho azúcar y con hielo ya que a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba el café ardiendo.

-¿Puedes decirme una cosa, Feliciano? –Pregunté, aún sin saber qué decir.

-Lo que quieras, Lovi.

Me daba mucha vergüenza preguntar sobre mi relación con España (vaya, se me hacía raro decir el nombre de su Nación.) La verdad era que no quería saberlo, no quería saber si éramos amigos enemigos o vecinos, se me haría muy difícil descubrir que aquel hombre que había estado cuidando de mí todo este tiempo, era sólo un conocido más.

-¿Quién cojones es Ludwig? –Pregunté finalmente tras pensar cómo salir de aquel embrollo.

Feliciano se atragantó con su café y empezó a toser desenfrenadamente.

-¿C… cómo dices, hermano?

-Cuando te he despertado, lo primero que has dicho es "Ludwig" –Feliciano empezó a mirar hacia todos lados, seguramente buscando una escapatoria. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Sólo le he hecho una pregunta-. En mis recuerdos, no aparece nadie llamado así.

-Eh… hermano… Ludwig es –me enseñó su mano izquierda- mi marido.

-¿CÓMO? –Aquello era mucho más de lo que esperaba. Si ese reluciente anillo no estuviera adornando en su dedo anular, seguramente no me lo hubiera creído. ¿Mi hermano? ¿Mi precioso hermanito, casado con un hombre?-

-Ve~ por favor, no me pegues. –Me suplicó empezando a llorar.

¿Pegarle? ¡Lo que quería era pegar a ese desgraciado que tenía de marido! ¿Cómo había podido pervertir a mi inocente Feliciano de aquella forma? ¡Era inmoral!

-P… pero si te encantan las mujeres. –Le dije, aún incrédulo.

-Ya pero… -Feliciano miró al suelo y sonrió. Si no lo conociera, diría que estaba un poco sonrojado-. Ludwig es especial.

-Ah… -lo mataré en cuanto lo conozca, de eso no hay duda. De hecho, no sé por qué no lo había hecho antes-. ¿Es una Nación?

-Sí. Es Alemania.

-Alemania… -intenté hacer memoria- no, no lo conozco.

-Es un país bastante joven, hermanito. –Genial, y había engatusado a Feliciano con su juventud-. ¿Te acuerdas de Sacro Imperio Romano?

Como para olvidarlo. Mi hermano, por carta, no paraba de hablar de él, de lo mucho que le estaba molestando que le dijese de volver a unirse y volver a hacer aquel imperio que gobernó Europa durante casi un milenio y, sobre todo, que era bastante… ¿lindo? No sé, me suena que me había dicho algo así

-Él es su… sucesor. –Me explicó-. No puedo explicarte nada aún, pero Sacro Imperio Romano murió.

-¿Ya no está? Puff, mejor, te había dado mucho la lata ¿no, Feliciano?

-Sí… -Eso de que la mirada de mi hermano se oscureciera durante un segundo, no me gustó un pelo.

Iba a preguntarle sobre ello, cuando ambos oímos el golpe de la puerta abriéndose.

-¡ITALIA!

Con una sonrisa, Feliciano salió corriendo de la cocina para llegar a la salita donde le estaba esperando un… armario. Sí, aquel hombre era un armario andante, mediría como dos metros, tenía los gemelos más grandes que el tronco de un árbol y unos brazos que si me daban un puñetazo, acabaría muerto antes de llegar al suelo. Era muy rubio con el pelo peinado hacia atrás, y sus ojos eran como dos gotas de hielo, azules y muy fríos.

-¡Alemania, Alemania, has venido! –Dijo mi hermano saltando a su cuello.

Con dificultad, tragué saliva. Con razón todavía no le había dado una buena paliza, me habría ingresado en el hospital antes de que me acercase a él.

-Italia… -¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Aquel armario estaba enrojeciendo por mi hermano? ¿Es que se avergonzaba de él?- Italia, tenemos que hablar…

-¡Alemania, lo siento! Sé que tenía una reunión con la señorita Merkel pero Grecia me llamó y me dijo que Lovi estaba muy enfermo y yo…

-Eso ya no importa. –Dijo él bajándole de su cuello-. ¿Le has contado algo de _eso_? –Preguntó Alemania con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Eso? ¿A qué te refieres con…? ¡Ah! La… -En ese momento Alemania reparó en mí y rápidamente le puso la mano en la boca.

-¿Qué me estáis ocultando? –Inquirí empezando a cabrearme de verdad.

-¡Nada, Lovino! –Me tranquilizó España, que salió de detrás del armario mutante-. Ludwig ¿puedes llevarte a Feliciano? Romano y yo tenemos que hablar.

Alemania asintió llevándose del brazo a Feliciano que le miraba muy confundido. Ambos salieron y cerraron la puerta tras sí.

-¿Qué cojones está pasando? –Pregunté, ya muy enfadado.

-Siéntate. –Me pidió con amabilidad. Poco a poco A pesar de mis objeciones, me apoyé en el sofá, manteniendo una prudente distancia con respecto a él-. Bueno… has preguntado por la princesa Constanza ¿verdad?

-¿Qué podrías saber tú sobre ella?

Antonio sonrió tímidamente y me guiñó un ojo.

-Todo.

Constanza estaba bellísima, tenía el pelo recogido con una enorme diadema de brillantes y rubíes, aquel era el único adorno que llevaba. Además, vestía un vestido blanco impoluto, a juego con la enorme sonrisa que se le dibujaba en su cara.

Aquel día, el día de su boda, cambió mi vida para siempre.

-¿Por qué? –Le interrumpí yo por primera y única vez.

-Porque fue el día que te conocí.

Recuerdo que ibas pegado a ella, como si no quisieses que ella se casara, ella te cogió en brazos, te consoló.

-Él es Romano. –Dijo Austria acercándose a mí-. Es el hermano de Italia, que sirve en mi casa. Será tu subordinado a partir de ahora.

Asentí con una sonrisa. Me creía que Austria era un mal tipo, pero no debería serlo cuando me ofrecía un subordinado. Constanza me miró y luego se acercó a mí.

-Mira, Romano. Éste es España. Vais a ser muy buenos amigos.

Fue entonces cuando te vi. Eras tan pequeño, tan lindo, tan indefenso. Ibas vestido como todo un caballero de la corte, con un traje hecho a tu pequeña medida. Me miraste con unos ojos dorados cubiertos de lágrimas de impotencia que me conmovieron el alma.

-¿Quieres ir con él? –Te preguntó.

-¡No! –Gritaste y volviste a esconder tu cara en su pecho-. No quiero que te cases.

-Vamos, Romano. Tranquilo. –Constanza me tendió tu pequeño cuerpo y te acomodé en mi pecho-. No te voy a hacer daño.

-No, no, no, no y no. –Decías mientras llorabas sin parar-. No quiero que se case y menos con un español, no quiero unir mi reino con nadie…

-Oh, vamos, Pedro es un buen hombre. Además… mírame, Romano. ¿De verdad te parezco tan malvado? –Me miraste, frunciendo el ceño de una forma muy graciosa y te encogiste de hombros.

-Podía haberme tocado alguna chica bonita, idiota... –Dijiste con aquella vocecilla.

Mis risas resonaron por toda la Iglesia.

Pasó el tiempo, estábamos en plena Reconquista de la península así que te dejé a cargo de uno de mis nodrizas y volví a la carga. Mis informadores me dijeron que hubieron varios focos de independencia italiana y la verdad, no me sorprendió, a nadie le gusta que su reino pertenezca a otro, pero las batallas sucedidas en la Península Ibérica era mi prioridad, así que sólo mandé cien o doscientos soldados que acabaron rápidamente con los rebeldes.

Pero no fue suficiente.

Aún quedaba conquistar Nápoles ya que sus habitantes no querían unirse a los españoles.

Durante aquel periodo, estuviste realmente muy enfermo. Te subía la fiebre apenas podías caminar y casi no podías comer. Las nodrizas me mandaron una carta para explicarme la situación así que cogí un barco y llegué lo más rápido que pude a tu casa. En cuanto te vi, comprendí qué era lo que te ocurría. Una parte de tu territorio era independiente, otra era dependiente de España y tú estabas en medio. La única manera de hacer que te mejoraras era conquistar todo el sur.

Volví a España y le expliqué a mi "buen amigo Alfonso", nieto de Pedro el Grande, la situación. Intenté convencerlo de que abandonara durante un tiempo la campaña en España y que enviara a todos sus hombres a Italia. Fueron veinte años lo que me costó convencerle, veinte largos años, pero al final lo conseguí (amenazándolo con que si no conquistaba Nápoles, yo mismo proclamaría la independencia de Sicilia) y en menos de un mes, conseguimos Nápoles.

Me hace gracia que posteriormente, Alfonso sería llamado Alfonso "el Magnánimo."

Estuve a tu lado hasta que te recuperaste completamente. Eras un niño muy fuerte, Romano, y únicamente tardaste dos meses en recobrar la salud que habías perdido durante un siglo. En aquellos dos meses, y aunque te resulte extraño, estuviste muy simpático. Hablabas conmigo de todo, reías mis bromas e incluso me dejaste que durmiera contigo un par de veces. Estabas tan adorable… lástima que todo fuera producto de la fiebre. En cuanto te recuperaste, empezaste con tu mal humor de siempre, sin ganas de abrazarme, ni darme besos, ni de aguantarme. Además, eras patoso, en vez de limpiar, ensuciabas, y me rompiste un par de monumentos con tu escoba.

Me cansaste. Me cansaste mucho, Romano, no te lo puedes ni imaginar.

Por eso, cuando vi a Italia tan lindo, barriendo y tarareando una preciosa canción en la casa de Austria, vestido con ese trajecito de sirvienta, no puede evitar pensar en aquellos maravillosos dos meses que pasamos juntos y quise quedarme con tu hermana.

Estuve con negociaciones con Austria, pero él se negaba a dejarme a tu hermano, además tenía razón, su territorio estaba más lejos de lo que me interesaba así que lo dejé estar.

Lo malo era que tú ya no estabas como antes. A ver, eras torpe limpiando pero al menos me dirigías la palabra. Desde aquel día no me hablaste, ni siquiera un insulto. Nada.

-Romano, lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte daño…

Nada.

-Romano, por favor, háblame…

Nada.

-¡Mira, Romano! Vamos a recoger los tomates que han salido en el campo.

Me ayudaste, pero tampoco me dijiste nada.

-¿Has visto qué tortuga más linda tengo?

Te mordió, y ni siquiera chillaste de dolor. Sólo te tragaste las lágrimas y te fuiste corriendo.

No me dejaste que te abrazara.

Estaba tan triste. No quería que me odiaras, podía aguantar que me insultaras, que me pegaras, que rompieras mis cosas, pero no podía con aquella indiferencia. Era horrible.

Y, aunque fuera extraño, Francia fue quien lo solucionó todo.

Llevaba varios siglos detrás de ti, cuatro veces intentó conquistarte, pero cada vez que se acercaba un poco a ti, yo lo alejaba. Era uno de mis mejores amigos pero no consentiría darte a nadie, ni siquiera a él.

La última vez, saliste corriendo hacia el bosque cuando lo viste llegar. Le di una paliza como siempre y salí detrás de ti. Te pierdes muy fácilmente así que debía encontrarte rápido porque si no, te asustarías cuando no supieras volver a casa.

Oí un grito y me escondí tras un árbol al ver que era Turquía quien te tenía. En esa época, Turquía estaba en auge, había conquistado África, Asia y ciertas zonas de Europa, así que debía de ser realmente fuerte. Mi rey, Felipe II, llevaba combatiendo contra los turcos prácticamente desde que subió al trono, al igual que su padre, y siempre decía que los turcos eran realmente traicioneros.

Pero Turquía te tenía y no debía actuar para salvarte. No te iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente, Romano. Me orgullece decir que tú no empezaste a llorar como siempre que te veías en una solución delicada, sino que te enfrentaste a Turquía con todo lo que tenías (empezaste a decir "déjame, déjame idiota, déjame, ¡tonto!")

-Maldición, idiota de España. –Escuché que decías entre hipos-. Ven a salvarme ya…

Y tuve que salir en tu busca. Aquello era lo más parecido a un suicidio que he hecho en toda mi vida, pero no podía dejarte en manos turcas… y menos cuando me pedías ayuda con esa voz tan linda. Serías muy mono si siempre fueras honesto, Romano.

Cogí mi toro y te saqué de aquel carromato donde te había encerrado.

Lo curioso era que Turquía ni siquiera me reconoció, me miró largamente tras su máscara y me preguntó "¿quién eres tú?"

-¡Yo soy el País de la Pasión, España! ¡No dejaré que conviertas a Romano en parte de tu territorio!

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Préstamelo un poco, venga… -Me pidió con perversidad.

-No. Definitivamente no. –Cogí mi espada de doble filo y me enfrenté a quien temían reyes de todo el mundo-. Si te atreves a atacar a Romano ¡acabaré contigo a golpes!

Aquel día, a Turquía no le apetecía pelear, por lo que cogió su caballo y con una corta despedida, se fue de allí. Estaba tan sorprendido que no pude articular palabra.

-¿Eh…? ¿Esto es el Cielo? –Preguntaste cuando empezaste a despertar. Me miraste largamente con cara de tener mucho sueño-. España está aquí, así que debe de ser el Infierno.

Y aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que me dijiste en años.

* * *

><p>*Todo esto es verdad, por eso es malísimo quedarse la noche en vela estudiando, el cerebro necesita consolidar la información, aunque creáis que perdéis el tiempo, no es así. Probadlo ^^<p>

¿Qué os parece? Creo que voy un poco rápido, sin explicar mucho los detalles :S

Y ahora: Preguntas absurdas!

¿Qué es lo que Alemania le dice a Italia y Romano no puede saber? ¿Por qué España está dejando solo a Romano todo el tiempo? Y... lo que es más intrigante ¿qué va a pasar con el tac que está en la habitación de al lado? ¿Y las radiografías?

Reviews?


	5. Capítulo 4

Vale, como siempre, me tengo que disculpar por tardar tanto U_U en realidad no iba a escribir nada hasta el doce de Junio que termine con los exámenes pero me ha entrado el gusanillo xD Bueno, así aviso, hasta el doce de Junio no habrá más capítulos, me disculpo por ello pero tengo que aprobar los exámenes si quiero seguir viviendo... qué se le va a hacer, es un vicio que tengo. XD

Ah, otra cosa, me he vuelto loca buscando el año que Italia se independizó de España y no sé por qué no aparece en ningún sitio :S sólo sé que fue en el siglo XVIII, así que he intentado hacer lo que he podido.

Por cierto, mañana es el cumple de C-chan! qué bien, felicitadla todos, aunque no sé por qué odia sus cumpleaños. Gracias por ser tan buena conmigo y por ayudarme en todo lo que puedas. I (L) U.

Muchos besos a todos :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

oooooooo

**Capítulo 4**

_Era de noche, la luna había abandonado su traje de negro y ahora brillaba con todo su esplendor acompañada de las pequeñas estrellas que adornaban el cielo con su fulgor distante. En la casa ya no había nadie, todos estaban finalmente dormidos así que el silencio que imperaba el lugar roto únicamente por un estúpido grillo que no paraba de cantar._

_Ese grillo fue quien me devolvió a la realidad._

_-"¡Ah! Se acabó. No puedo hacerlo…" –Pensé mientras almohada en mano, me daba la vuelta y recorría todo el camino hacia mi habitación._

_Pero la conciencia hizo que cambiara de parecer de nuevo._

_España estaba combatiendo contra Turquía, lo sabía, todos los días volvía a casa malherido, agotado y sin apenas fuerzas para hablar. Aún así, sacaba lo mejor de él y me dedicaba una sonrisa que conseguía que yo imaginara que todo estaba bien, ocultándome todo el dolor de sus heridas._

_Porque (¿a quién pretendo engañar?) España estaba combatiendo por mí._

_-"Maldito idiota, ¡tenía que haber dejado ir a Turquía! Así no vendría tan agotado siempre y yo puedo hacerle enfadar como tanto me gusta, sin hacerme sentir culpable… Si es que es un tonto, un imbécil ¡ah! Estúpido español…"_

_Pero aún así, mi corazón cabalgaba acelerado mientras me iba acercando más y más a su habitación, mis manos me sudaban tanto que apenas podía sostener la almohada y se me había formado un nudo en la garganta que me estaba impidiendo respirar._

_No es que tuviera sentimientos por aquel bastardo idiota, pero… ¡yo era muy agradecido! Así que si España estaba impidiendo que Turquía me cogiera (y no olvidemos a Francia, que ya van cuatro veces las que ha intentado secuestrarme) lo mínimo que podía hacer era darle las gracias ¿no?_

_Respiré un par de veces ante su puerta, necesitaba relajarme un poco. Con decisión, abrí la puerta y…_

_-¿Romano? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Sin esperar a que España dijera nada más, me eché en su cama y me tapé con las sábanas._

_-¡Eh, no te apropies de la cama de otra persona! -Oí que se acercaba a mí, por lo que me puse más nervioso de lo que estaba-. Romano, sé perfectamente que me odias, pero... ¿podías ser un poco menos directo con eso?_

_-Gr... gracias. -Susurré tapando mi enrojecido rostro con la almohada._

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué acabas de decir?_

_-Eh... esto... Dije gracias... maldición..._

_-¿R... Romano? -Escuché que el bastardo de España soltaba una débil carcajada ¿p... pero qué se creía? ¿Cómo podía burlarse de mí en estos momentos? -Romano, en verdad eres muy lindo..._

_Con su mano empezó a acariciarme la cabeza. Entrecerré los ojos para notar su calidez mucho más. En verdad, España era el País de la Pasión ya que con su mano, únicamente con esos cinco dedos, me daba calidez y seguridad al acariciarme..._

_Pero eso era algo que jamás llegaría a decirle._

oooooooo

Me desperté con la misma sensación que el día anterior, cansado, agitado y con un dolor horrible de cabeza. Hundí mi cabeza en la sudada almohada esperando que se quitara el mareo y la confusión que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes. Miles de imágenes distintas se agrupaban en mi cerebro, la primera vez que vi a España, el sabor del primer tomate que me ofreció, las miles de veces que estuvimos sentados bajo un árbol mientras escuchaba pacientemente todas las cosas que había descubierto sobre las estrellas, la vez que me sonrió cuando se me escapó llamarle "Jefe España" por primera vez… esperaba sinceramente acostumbrarme a tener que revivir mi vida en menos de un suspiro, porque mareaba bastante y me daban ganas de estamparme la cabeza contra la pared.

Me puse lentamente la ropa mientras intentaba despejar las confusas imágenes que se agrupaban sin cesar en mi mente, me puse una camisa amarilla de Armani y unos pantalones color negros de… bah, ¿a quién le importa? seguro que eran Armani igual.

Bajé descalzo a la cocina donde mi hermano terminó de despertarme por completo al abrazarme con tanta fuerza hasta dejarme sin respiración.

-Fratello, fratello, fratello ¿sigues recordando, verdad, verdad que sí?

-Sí, sí, aparta un poco. –Le dije casi sin voz.

Él se apartó con una sonrisa bobalicona mientras me plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

-Fratello ¡mira quién ha venido a saludarte!

-¿Qué coj…?

Tragué saliva. Ahí estaba el monstruo rubio sentado en la mesa de madera, mirándome a través de esos ojos azules completamente inexpresivos.

-Yo… eh… quería disculparme, Lovino. –Empezó a decir pasándose la mano por su pelo completamente despeinado-. Tenía que haberte saludado con más delicadeza ayer, sobre todo por lo que estás pasando.

Asentí. Era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

-Ya… y… eh… -¿cómo podía ser tan enorme y ser tan inseguro? ¡si yo fuera así de grande nadie podría meterse conmigo!- Lo siento… en general es eso.

-¿Ves, hermano? Ludwig no es tan malo. –Comentó mi hermano poniéndose a su lado y cogiéndole de la mano, en un claro intento de desafiarme-. Es muy dulce.

Sí, como un puercoespín en almíbar.

Un carraspeo me hizo olvidar momentáneamente el odio que sentía hacia el novio de mi hermano. Me sorprendí al ver un chico igual de rubio que Ludwig aunque mucho más menudo y con unos ojos sorprendentemente verdes en vez de azul hielo. Tenía en sus manos una pequeña taza roja a la que le dio un pequeño sorbo antes de dejarla en el platito y levantarse para ponerse a mi altura.

Lo que le jodía aquella presencia de caballero de cuento eran unas enormes cejas negras que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la frente.

-Me han dicho que no recuerdas nada, ¿es cierto? –Preguntó sin más.

-Ve~ está recordando poco a poco.

-¿Sabes quién soy al menos? –Añadió haciéndole caso omiso a mi hermano.

Negué con la cabeza, aunque la verdad es que su presencia era bastante amenazante, incluso más que la de Ludwig.

-Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland aunque también soy conocido con el nombre de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte.

Estaba seguro que jamás me aprendería un nombre tan largo.

-Yo soy Lovino. –Dije sin saber si le tenía que tender la mano o no.

-Lo sé. Sé muy bien quién eres, por eso necesitas mi ayuda ¿no?

No sabía si quería la ayuda de aquel extraño que hacía llamarse Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña del Norte (o algo así.)

-Arthur, te estás portando de una forma muy rara. No insultas ni nada. –Comentó mi hermano intentando que Ludwig le abrazara por la espalda.

-Sólo estoy intentando saludar a mi _queridísimo _amigo Lovino como sólo un caballero es capaz de…

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Dejen paso al _hero_! –Dijo una estridente voz antes de sentir unos enromes abrazos que me cogieron de repente-. ¡Loooooooovino! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Ya recuerdas al héroe en todo su esplendor?

-¡Suéltame, idiota! –Grité mientras me intentaba agazapar de aquel abrazo que me estaba ahogando.

-¡Basta! –Ordenó Antonio entrando tras aquel desconocido-. ¡Baja ahora mismo a Lovino, Alfred!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¡Lo estás asustando, imbécil! ¿No ves que no te recuerda? –Le dijo Arthur, ayudándome a bajar.

Me di la vuelta para ver que el hombre que me había agarrado era una cabeza más alto que yo, también era rubio y con los ojos azules como Ludwig pero de distinta tonalidad. Estos ojos, escondidos tras unas pequeñas lentes, se parecían más al agua del mar embravecida que al glaciar más frío del ártico. Llevaba una chaqueta marrón que no parecía querer quitarse y se había cruzado los brazos en el estómago que tenía un tanto prominente mientras hacía una falsa mueca de tristeza.

-Jo, Iggy. Qué susceptible estás por la mañana.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Iggy, gordo come-hamburguesas! –Arthur me asustó con ese cambio repentino de humor. De repente me echó a un lado y empezó a gritarle cosas horribles, cosas propias de mí vamos. Jamás había oído algo semejante que no hubiera salido de mis labios.

-¿Estás bien, Lovino? –Me susurró Antonio en mi oído, cosa que me hizo darme cuenta de repente que él me había cogido cuando Arthur me había tirado de cualquier manera.

-Quítate de encima. –Me zafé de él en menos de un segundo mientras intentaba tranquilizar a mi agitado corazón… no, no era por él, joder. Es que habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

-Te presento a Arthur y Alfred –dijo España señalando primero al chico de ojos verdes y después al de ojos azules que se reía tan estridentemente-. Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, respectivamente.

-¿Es necesario que vengan todos los países del mundo a ayudarme a recordar? –Pregunté, malhumorado. La verdad es que no quería que aquella noticia se expandiera mucho más.

España borró la alegre sonrisa que siempre tenía pintada y la sustituyó por una mueca de tristeza y determinación.

-Romano… Lovino, haré cualquier cosa que te permita recuperar tus recuerdos. Lo que sea.

Sabía que no podía mantener mucho tiempo la mirada fija en él, sobre todo si me miraba de aquella forma tan… familiar y extraña al mismo tiempo. Así que opté por mirar mis pies descalzos y gruñir una pobre respuesta.

-Déjame al menos desayunar ¿no?

-Sí, Lovino. Sí. –Aceptó Antonio con la alegría de siempre.

Engullí un par de huevos con leche caliente y miel mientras aguantaba la verborrea insoportable de aquellos dos rubios que no paraban de insultarse el uno al otro. La verdad, era un tanto contradictorio, porque parecía que se odiaban a muerte pero de vez en cuando a ambos se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa que me mostraba que los dos disfrutaban mucho con aquella conversación sinsentido. Era como un pequeño juego privado que tenía un trasfondo mucho más complejo que a mí se me escapaba.

-¿Ya estás, hermano? –Me gritó Feli para hacerse oír por encima de estos dos.

-Sí, espera… -me puse de pie, muy lentamente, cogiendo aire poco a poco- ¿QUERÉIS CALLAROS DE UNA PUTA VEZ?

Y, sí, al final cerraron la boca. Hasta a mí me sorprendió.

-¡No tenéis ni idea de lo que me duele la cabeza esta mañana, normalmente no tengo paciencia pero hoy estoy bajo mínimos! Así que, por el amor de Dios, cerrar el pico que casi no puedo oírme pensar…

-Lovino… ya se han callado. –Me indicó Ludwig-. Si tanto te duele la cabeza, cállate, por favor.

Puto gigante rubio ¿cómo se atrevía a desafiarme en mi propia casa? ¿No tenía educación?

Iba a decirle cuatro cosas que me había estado guardando desde que lo vi por primera vez, pero se ve que Antonio vio mis intenciones de lejos porque me cogió de los hombros y con unas pocas frases reconfortantes, me calmó y me sentó en el sofá.

-¿Empezamos entonces? –Preguntó llamando al resto de países con un gesto.

Yo, por mi parte, me mordí el labio e intenté permanecer callado antes de soltar algún insulto más que Ludwig tanto se merecía.

-¿Quién es el que…? ¡Ah, creo que fuiste tú, Arthur! –Dijo Antonio dejándole sitio para que Arthur se sentara a mi lado-. Fue cuando intentaste hacerme aquella jugarreta.

-Sí, por eso estoy aquí. –Sonrió y tomó asiento con las piernas cruzadas-. ¿En qué año fue exactamente?

-Todavía estaban los Austrias en mi casa, -le contestó él haciendo memoria- pero no recuerdo si fue por la época de Felipe II o Felipe III. Aunque sí recuerdo una cosa… fue en nuestra época pirata.

-Sí, es verdad. –Arthur asintió y me miró directamente, evaluándome a través de esos ojos verdes-. Por esa época, la reina Isabel II quería todos los tesoros que llevaban los españoles en sus cargamentos desde América de Indias, así que contrató a varios piratas y les prometió títulos a cambio que atacaran a la mercancía española.

-Los llamados "corsarios." –Me explicó Antonio.

-Sí… Bueno, la verdad es que aquello era una estrategia…

-¿Cómo que estrategia? –Pregunté poniéndome cómodo en el sofá.

-Los ingleses queríamos el oro que venía de las Indias, por supuesto, pero también queríamos que España… se centrara más en sus barcos y en sus cargamentos que en los territorios que tenía en Europa para… eh…

-¿Robármelos? –Preguntó Antonio con una sonrisa.

-¡Jamás! Los ingleses nunca robamos.

-¿Y cómo llamas a esa campaña con los corsarios?

-¡Tú les estabas robando a los indígenas, capullo! Mira tus propios errores antes de…

-Joder, ¿queréis explicarme de una vez qué ocurrió? –Les pregunté yo con esa amabilidad que me caracterizaba.

Arthur trató de serenarse, se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró profundamente.

-Fue un encargo de la reina, la verdad es que yo hubiera estado mejor en mi Londres que viajando por el mundo en una misión sinsentido. Navegué de incógnito, conseguí un caballo fuerte y cabalgué por toda Europa sin ser visto hasta llegar a tu casa, necesitaba hablar contigo personalmente.

-¿Y para qué cojones querías hablar conmigo? Yo simplemente era un subordinado de España ¿no?

-Por eso mismo…

La primera vez que te vi, parecías un niño de once o doce años. Llevabas un vestido sucio y sin arreglar, con un pequeño pañuelo que adornaba tu cabeza pero tenías mucho cuidado de no aplastarte ese extraño pelito. Habías cogido la escoba y estabas intentando partirla en dos en un ataque de rabia, pero no tenías fuerza.

-¿Te ayudo? –Pregunté al ver que te secabas las lágrimas de rabia.

Me miraste asustado, sin saber qué hacer, pero rápidamente por tus ojos relampagueó la ira y quisiste echarme de tu casa.

-¡Fuera, fuera, aquí no puede entrar nadie! –Gritaste mientras envainabas la escoba como una espada.

-Oh, tranquilo pequeño Lovino. Sólo vengo de visita. Soy Inglaterra. –Te informé tendiéndote una mano con una amabilidad que me costaba fingir, pero las órdenes de la reina habían sido claras: no podía asustarte.

Palideciste y te apartaste de mí de inmediato.

-España dice que eres malo. –Murmuraste-. ¡No puedes estar aquí!

-No pasa nada, Lovino. Sólo venía a hablar contigo…

-¡Vete, vete con tus cejas a otra parte! No puedo verte, España me ha dicho que…

-¡¿Y siempre obedeces sus órdenes? –Gruñí yo. Ya me habías agotado la paciencia, Lovino, eras realmente irritable.

Me miraste asustado pero no flaqueaste en tu decisión de echarme.

Apreté los puños en un intento desesperado de reunir la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

-Por eso estoy aquí. Lovino ¿qué te parece separarte para siempre de España?

Aquella era mi misión: convencerte para que te independizaras. ¿Para qué? Bueno, eras una Nación muy débil, no costaría nada conquistarte después.

-¿Y por qué no me conquistaste directamente? -Pregunté apenas sin encontrarle sentido a todo aquel asunto.

-Los ingleses somos unos caballeros, nunca robamos.

-Eso díselo a Alfred… -Apuntó Alemania que se había recostado en un sillón a mi derecha con mi hermano en las piernas.

Intenté fulminarle con la mirada, reducirle a cenizas, pero maldita sea… ¿por qué nunca funcionaba?

-Total, -continuó Arthur, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Ludwig- que te hablé de lo hermosa que era la independencia. Basta de barrer, de arreglar la casa, de servir la comida, de ordenar libros, de estar sujeto siempre a los mandatos de tu jefe. Tus ojos brillaban con emoción, eso se veía claramente, pero aún dudabas. Aunque todo mi trabajo fue en vano porque _alguien _nos interrumpió cuando estábamos en plena conversación.

-¡Servidor! –Rió Antonio-. Había ido a ver cómo te encontrabas, pero en cuanto vi que estabas con Arthur, no pude hacer otra cosa que ponerme furioso.

En ese momento, Antonio intervino y siguió narrándome la historia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No eres bienvenido en esta casa, Arthur. –Grité mientras acortaba la distancia entre vosotros y te cogía en brazos-. ¿Te ha hecho daño, Lovino?

-No. –Negaste con la cabeza y acto seguido te sonrojaste-. ¡Bájame ahora mismo, bastardo!

-Lárgate Arthur, o cogeré mi espada y te ensartaré en ella.

Arthur me miró entre divertido y fastidiado. Así que, como vio que no podía hacer nada si yo me encontraba ahí, con una sonrisa irónica cogió su sombrero, me hizo una elegante reverencia y se fue por donde había venido.

-Sí, eso parece muy propio de mí. –Comentó Arthur, divertido.

-Te bajé, de mis brazos Lovino, como me pediste, pero estabas muy enfurruñado. Cogiste la escoba y empezaste a barrer por el suelo sin dirigirme una mirada siquiera.

-Ya podías haber llegado antes, idiota. Me has dejado solo tres años. –Comentaste sin apartar la vista del suelo.

-Estaba ocupado con los malditos ingleses, ya te lo he dicho. –En ese momento reparé que tenías una herida en la mano y era tan profunda que la sangre goteaba por el palo de la escoba-. ¡Lovino! ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

-No es nada, se me ha clavado una astilla en la mano. –Murmuraste lentamente enseñándomela. Era bastante larga y se había clavado profundamente en tu palma. Me dolía con sólo verla, así que, a pesar de tus pataletas y tus insultos, te cogí en brazos ya que era la única forma de llevarte sin que te sujetaras a algún mueble para huir de mí, y te llevé a las cocinas. Te quité la astilla con suavidad y te lavé muy bien la herida con agua. Te la vendé y te sonreí como siempre hacía.

-¿Estás mejor? –Pregunté mientras te acariciaba el vendaje.

-No. –Dijiste, apartando la mirada de mis ojos.

Divertido, te besé la palma. Volviste la cabeza hacia mí, sorprendido, te sonrojaste de nuevo y te dio un escalofrío. Me encantaba que reaccionaras de esa forma, era la única manera que tenía de mirar directamente tus ojos dorados.

-¿Y ahora, estás mejor?

-Cállate, bastardo. –Respondiste con la voz tomada por… por… Perdón, tengo que salir.

España paró de hablar, se llevó una mano a los ojos y salió por la puerta, muy alterado.

Tragué saliva, intentando ordenar toda aquella información confusa que me acaban de dar. Cuando Antonio había dicho lo del… ejem… el beso… sentí que todo mi cuerpo respondía, era como si realmente España estuviera besando mi palma en ese momento, lo que hizo que mi estómago diera un vuelco y me sintiera muy nervioso.

-¿Qu… qué le pasa a este jodido idiota? –Pregunté, intentando olvidar la extraña sensación que no se separaba de mí cuando él se encontraba cerca.

Observé que todos se miraban entre ellos, muy incómodos y dudando si hablar o no.

-Voy a ver qué le ocurre a España ¿vienes, Ludwig? –Preguntó Feliciano levantándose de las piernas de aquel gigante.

-Claro.

Y salieron por la puerta escopetados.

Finalmente, Alfred tomó la palabra y rompió el silencio.

-¡Hahahaha, Lovino! –Se tiró al sofá muy rápido y nos separó a Arthur y a mí-. Creo que es mi turno para hablar.

-Pero… -Odiaba que cambiaran de tema tan de repente, sobre todo sabiendo que me estaban ocultando algo bastante importante.

-Bueno, varios años después… ¿o fue un siglo? Y tras varias intentos fracasados, –continuó él sin oírme- Arthur fue a mi país, me llevó con él y ambos fuimos a tu casa de nuevo.

-"Vamos a intentar que Romano se independice de España ¿me ayudarás, Alfred? Tienes tranquilizar a Lovino, hazte su amigo. Esto va a ser difícil, así que tienes que prometerme que harás lo que puedas." –Me dijo él antes de entrar a tu casa.

Yo asentí y entramos a tu casa. Esta vez estábamos seguros que España no vendría porque estaba muy ocupado con unos asuntos de los que Artie no me quería hablar.

-Habíamos incendiado un par de barcos españoles en la costa de Málaga. –Comunicó Arthur con una malvada sonrisa.

-Así que teníamos vía libre. –Continuó Alfred-. Arthur forzó la cerradura con una ganzúa, maldijo porque se veía que la habían cambiado hacía poco, pero aún así no le costó mucho abrir la puerta.

Entramos en la estancia, por ese entonces, él primero, espada en mano y detrás yo. Recuerdo que pensé que me gustaba tu casa, era cálida y confortable, aunque todo estaba demasiado desordenado. En ese momento, ambos aparentábamos la misma edad, unos trece o catorce años, pero tú parecías mucho más pequeño por culpa de aquel vestido blanco del que no te desprendías. De nuevo, Arthur intentó convencerte para que te independizaras de España, pero… je, no se dio cuenta de que yo también estaba escuchando.

-Sí, ése fue mi error. –Dijo él con una triste sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunté.

-Porque me di cuenta de lo maravillosa que podía ser la independencia y de lo beneficiosa que podía llegar a ser para mi pueblo. –Me dijo Alfred-. Tras mucho debatirlo con generales, militares, fui yo quien me independicé.

-No… no me lo vuelvas a echar en cara, idiota. –Se veía que a Arthur le dolía bastante ese recuerdo.

-Lo siento, Iggy. –Se disculpó él entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos-. Pero ya me has perdonado ¿no es así? –Alfred se acercó de una forma muy sospechosa a la cara de Arthur y dijo algo que no pude oír, eso sí, cuando se separó de nuevo, vi que Arthur tenía las mejillas encendidas-. ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí, mi independencia!

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu independencia con todo esto? –Pregunté, cruzándome de brazos. Estaba empezando a sospechar que Alfred era un egocéntrico.

-Es muy, muy, muy importante. ¡Es la independencia del _hero_! Hahahaha, -Dios, cómo odiaba su risa escandalosa. Me daban ganas de taparme los oídos con dos almohadas-. Sí… esto… a pesar de que me había independizado, no podía olvidar la promesa que le hice a Iggy, así que volví de nuevo a tu casa. Me metí contigo porque no habías crecido absolutamente nada desde que nos vimos por última vez y sin embargo yo parecía ya un adulto. Estabas muy malhumorado, más que de costumbre, y escuchaste en silencio todo lo que tenía que decir. Cuando acabé, asentiste y dijiste un pobre "ahí está la puerta." Salí decepcionado, cogí un barco y volví a mi hogar…

Y se hizo el silencio de golpe. Se veía que no tenía nada más que decirme.

-¿Y ya está? –Pregunté, animándole a contarme más cosas-. ¿No tienes nada más que contarme?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Lo único que sé es que, justo un año después, te independizaste de España.

* * *

><p>Ay... no tengo ganas de poner preguntas absurdas... uff... venga.<p>

¿Por qué España se va corriendo? ¿Por qué Lovino se independizó de España? Y lo que es más intrigante... ¿por qué todo el mundo ADORA el usuk? en serio, es que no lo entiendo, son monos y me divierto escribiendo sobre ellos pero ¡es que el nivel de amor a esta pareja supera los límites! Sinceramente, prefiero el Spamano U_U

Reviews?


	6. Capítulo 5

Son las doce de la noche, hora española y ya es 12 de Junio, así que ya puedo subir el fic ^^

Vale, el inicio del capítulo me ha salido bastante largo XDu lo lamento, pero tenía que explicar muchos sentimientos encontrados que Lovino tenía en ese momento. Y por lo que se ve, no sólo el principio, éste ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito en todo el fic, epero que lo disfrutéis.

Por supuesto, este capítulo va dedicado a **Yaikaya** porque, al leerme "El amor surge donde menos te lo esperas" me di cuenta que esa pareja era mi OTP o como se diga eso XDu

A mis betas **C-chan **y** M-chan **también gracias, se han leído el primer borrador de este capítulo mientras estaban de exámenes, así que merecen toda mi admiración y respeto (y cariño, y amor, etc etc).

Más cosas, yo no quería escribir tan rápido, de hecho este capítulo lo he hecho en tres días, en mis ratos libres porque mañana tengo mi último examen, espero volver a llevar mi ritmo normal pero va a ser imposible con tres fics largos empezados. Al menos únicamente me queda "Idol" por actualizar, ¡bien!

Y también debo advertir que, como se ve claramente en este capítulo, mi visión de Francia está un pelín distorsionada, para mí es un conquistador nato y un... pervertido con una moral un tanto peculiar, así que no os asustéis cuando lo veáis en acción (no he olvidado que este fic es K+).

Y nada más, disfrutad de este capítulo tanto como lo he hecho yo :)

Muchos besos.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

_Maldito España, estúpido bastardo que se creía el amo más simpático del mundo, con su eterna sonrisa y su eterna amabilidad._

_—"¿Podrías recoger la cosecha de tomates, Lovino?" –me había pedido dulcemente, acariciándome la cabeza con suavidad—. "Volveré el mes que viene, te lo prometo."_

_Y los meses habían ido pasando, uno tras otro y Antonio no había vuelto. Ni siquiera me sorprendía, España siempre estaba muy ocupado haciendo Tratados, planeando Guerras, luchando contra los indígenas, planificando fiestas y bebiendo champán con los demás países. Si acaso, de vez en cuando se pasaba por aquí a ver cómo estaba su sirviente (yo) y se quedaba un par de semanas antes de volver a irse con una promesa que nunca cumplía._

_Así, ¿cómo quería yo que me respetara lo más mínimo? ¿Cómo quería que se diera cuenta de que yo también era un país, que tenía los mismos derechos _ _y deberes que los demás? ¿Cómo quería que me mirara igual que yo lo veía a él y me amar…?_

_Tres golpes en la puerta me quitaron esos de la cabeza de un plumazo. Vaya, pues no se había retrasado mucho al venir, Antonio podía tardar años antes de volver a pisar aquella casa, pero no por eso lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos, por supuesto que no. Lo recibiría con la cara de enfado de siempre, le apartaría cuando me diera un abrazo, le pegaría con la escoba y entonces le preguntaría dónde rayos se había meti…_

_—¡Hola Lovino! –me saludó un muchacho rubio de unos diecinueve años, un par de cabezas más alto que yo._

_—Eh… —le miré de arriba abajo, parecía que había venido de una larga travesía pues olía a mar, a algas y a sudor, además su ropa estaba húmeda y sus botas gastadas. Se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza y se despeinó un poco el pelo antes de volver a mirarme y sonreír tontamente—. ¿Quién rayos eres?_

_—Oh, Lovino, ¿no te acuerdas de mí? Qué desilusión, hahaha –el chico me miró y durante un segundo, sus ojos azul océano brillaron con diversión—, oh, vamos Lovino, soy Alfred._

_—¿A… Alfred? –repetí yo sin poder creérmelo del todo._

_—Sí, Alfred. O Estados Unidos como me llaman ahora, hahaha. Ya sabes, el herm… el que era hermano de Inglaterra –se corrigió con tristeza._

_Lo miré con nuevos ojos. Era completamente imposible que aquel joven que se alzaba ante mí fuera el mismo Alfred que conocí hacía ya un siglo. Aquel adolescente que sonreía con dulzura y que me exasperaba cada vez que quería acercarse a mí para darme un abrazo no se podía haber convertido en un joven tan alto y tan seguro de sí mismo._

_—¿Puedo pasar? –me preguntó con picardía._

_—C… claro –contesté yo intentando salir de mi shock personal—. ¿A qué has venido a hacer aquí? España no está._

_—En realidad, he venido a verte a ti._

_Alfred tomó asiento en una de las sillas que teníamos en la entrada y tomó un sorbo del té que me había preparado para mí, pero antes de que pudiera echarlo a patadas de mi casa, él siguió hablando._

_—¿Te acuerdas de lo que te hablamos Arthur y yo cuando vinimos aquí?_

_—Sí… —le dije de malas maneras, sentándome enfrente de él—. De la estúpida independencia._

_—Como sabrás, me he independizado de Inglaterra –una sombra de oscuridad apagó sus ojos durante un segundo—. Y… estoy mejor que nunca._

_—"Sí, ya estoy viendo" –pensé cruzando los brazos con aburrimiento._

_Y empezó a hablarme de lo estupendísima y maravillosa que era la independencia. Me habló de los campos de trigo y de maíz que tras la guerra estaban siendo replantados y los frutos de su trabajo serían para los americanos, única y exclusivamente, y sólo los excesos serían vendidos a otros países. Tenían ya a su propio presidente, un tal George Washington (qué nombre más estúpido) y una declaración con la que Inglaterra admitía su independencia y le entregaba la mayor parte de sus territorios a Alfred, menos el acceso al río Misisipi._

_Pero yo no estaba pensando en nada de eso. Sólo estaba pensando en los ataques cada vez más frecuentes de los enormes grupos de italianos que querían la independencia. ¡Claro que me había planteado entregarle a España un tratado que seguramente no firmaría y salir a la calle e incendiarlo todo como protesta! Pero me daba tanto miedo ser independiente… apenas recordaba nada de cuando era un país único, sin tener a nadie que me diera órdenes y con quien pasara mis ratos libres. Tampoco era que "necesitara" a España, no era que "no pudiera vivir sin él", ni que "estaba demasiado asustado de plantearme una vida sin España que apenas era capaz de hacer algo al respecto". No. Simplemente me asustaba… no ser el país que los italianos esperaban._

_Aunque también había otra cuestión que no dejaba de plantearme. Y es que estaba creciendo a velocidad de tortuga. Es decir, se podía observar a primera vista, yo parecía un chico de unos quince o dieciséis años ¿así cómo conseguiría que España me respetara? Y Alfred, que era más mil años más joven… bueno, pues ya se veía claramente la diferencia._

_—¡…e imagínate! Tomar tus propias decisiones, sin que nadie te obligue a hacer lo contrario –continuaba Alfred sin saber que ya no lo estaba escuchando._

_—Una pregunta, Alfred… —él pareció muy sorprendido que hablara por vez primera—. ¿Cuándo creciste tanto?_

_El chico parecía un poco traspuesto por la pregunta._

_—Eh… pues… supongo que mientras me iba independizando, mientras conseguía más territorios y la gente empezó a unirse a nuestra causa, me iba volviendo más fuerte._

_Me quedé pensando un momento, únicamente el tiempo que conseguí tomar una decisión._

_—Perfecto. Ahí tienes la puerta._

_Y me encerré en mi habitación. Las dudas que habían poblado mi mente aquellos años estaban todas disipadas. Así que en el momento de escribir: "Tratado de la independencia de Italia" ni siquiera me tembló el pulso._

_Había sido muy duro aquellos últimos siglos el amar a alguien y sólo ser un niño para él. Si quería que España llegara a sentir algo por mí algún día… debía convertirme en su igual y dejar de ser para siempre un simple subordinado._

oooooooo

Desperté cansado. Muy cansado. No me acababa de acostumbrar del todo a aquella sensación de revivirlo todo en el par de horas que conseguía conciliar el sueño. Era extraño, como sabía que al dormir empezaría a revivirlo todo, cuando me acostaba estaba tan excitado que no podía dormir, a pesar que estaba tan exhausto que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. No podía dejar de pensar: "¿y qué habría ocurrido con mi hermano?" "¿qué habría pasado entre Arthur y Alfred?" "¿cómo había conseguido mi independencia?" Por supuesto, al despertar todas esas dudas quedaban disipadas, pero esta vez no podía quedarme tranquilo ya que comprobé que mis sentimientos por Antonio no hicieron más que aumentar conforme pasaban los siglos. Estaba claro que él jamás los correspondió, si no, no hubiera firmado el Tratado de Independencia con tanta facilidad, ni me lo habría entregado con una sonrisa, ni se hubiera marchado tan rápido como lo hizo.

Haciéndome sentir horriblemente triste y solo.

Ah, basta de pensar en ello. Lo que pasó, pasó y no había forma de cambiarlo. Así que me levanté, me puse un jersey gris y unos pantalones vaqueros negros, dispuesto a revivir mi pasado una vez más. Salí de la habitación y el dolor punzante de cabeza me volvió a taladrar el cerebro como todas las mañanas que me había despertado en esa casa.

Gruñí y caminé como un borracho hasta la cocina dispuesto a beberme la entera cafetera de un único sorbo. Al entrar por la puerta, me encontré a Antonio con una taza en la mano, mientras miraba fijamente su móvil de última generación.

—Bu… buenos días.

Él levantó la mirada y sus ojos que estaban fríos como el hielo, se iluminaron durante un segundo… antes de volver a apagarse de nuevo.

—Hola, Lovino, ¿quieres café? –y me sirvió una taza sin esperar respuesta.

—Gracias –susurré lentamente mientras me llevaba el borde de la taza a los labios. Café negro, caliente y muy dulce. Como a mí me gustaba.

—¿Has dormido bien? –preguntó levantándose de la mesa para recoger la cena de la noche anterior que mi hermano había prometido hacer.

—Como siempre… no duermo bien desde que estoy aquí. Es imposible conciliar el sueño si sabes que hay muchas cosas que aún no conozco de mi vida. Me hace sentir… inseguro –España asintió imperceptiblemente mientras yo me devanaba los sesos para saber por qué había sido tan sincero con él—. ¿Y tú, has dormido bien?

A España se le resbaló una taza de la mano, cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose en cien pedazos.

—Lo… lo siento –se disculpó él recogiendo de inmediato los trozos—. Llevo tres días sin dormir.

—Idiota, ten más cuidado. Estas tazas son antiguas –me incliné a su lado y le ayudé a coger las piezas, con cuidado para no cortarme—. No es bueno dormir tan poco… o no dormir… —susurré intentando no fijar la mirada en sus ojos verdes.

Pero me fue imposible. Sobre todo después de que cogiera mis mejillas y me obligara a mirarlo fijamente. Parecía tan… triste. Tan desvalido. Le tenía que haber ocurrido algo realmente malo para que perdiera su sempiterna sonrisa y su eterna alegría. Tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle qué le ocurría y luego abrazarle y consolarle y acariciarle el pelo y decirle que todo se iba a solucionar. Y después… y después…

—¡YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ! –gritaron un par de voces a nuestras espaldas.

Tras llevarme el mayor susto de mi vida, me di la vuelta con varios insultos preparados. Debo reconocer que un chico no lo había visto en mi vida, tenía el pelo grisáceo, a pesar de ser muy joven, y los ojos rojizos, no recordaba de conocer a alguien con esas extrañas características.

Pero el otro lo conocía muy bien. Demasiado bien.

—¡Francis! –me alejé todo lo que pude de la entrada y cogiendo un cucharón de madera para protegerme de su acoso seguro.

—Oh, Lovino, _mon amour_, –saludó él tras abrazar a España—. ¿Así me recibes? ¿Después todos nuestros buenos momentos bajo las sábanas, después de que me suplicaras que te hiciera mío?

—¿Qu… qué estás diciendo? ¡Yo jamás habría hecho nada de eso! –pregunté asustado.

—Honhonhon, si es verdad que no recuerda nada –Francis sonrió y un pequeño pajarito salió de su espalda para posarse en su hombro—. Tranquilo, Lovino que yo no te voy a hacer daño, tengo ahora mismo en mi casa un canadiense al que estoy dando todo mi amor, ¿verdad, Pierre? –Francia acarició con ternura la cabeza de su mascota—. Es curiosa nuestra historia _d'amour_, _vous—savez?_ Todo empezó con una apuesta…

Pero Francis no pudo continuar porque su pequeño pajarito saltó y voló hacia la mesa de madera donde lo estaba esperando un pollito amarillo un tanto más grande que él. Se acercaron el uno al otro con pequeños saltitos pero antes de que pudieran llegar a tocarse, el chico albino se acercó al pollito y lo cogió rápidamente.

—¡No, otra vez no, Gilbird! –lo regañó escondiéndolo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—. No te vuelvas a mover de ahí –se volvió y señaló al pequeño pajarito que empezaba a protestar—. Y tú, estúpido pájaro, deja de aprovecharte de la dulce inocencia de mi pequeño pollito. ¡No te acerques ni a dos metros de Gilbird!

Aquella escena era la más surrealista que había visto en toda mi vida.

—¡Ah, Gilbert! _S'il vous plaît, ç'est l'amour!_

—Cállate, pervertido, que no sabes qué estás diciendo.

Gilbert (sí, Francia lo había llamado así) se inclinó hacia mí, me quitó el cucharón y me pasó el brazo por el cuello.

—Ah, Romano, vas a tener el honor de conocer dos veces al _awesome _¿no estás contento? Kesesese.

—Quítame las manos de encima, idiota –le pedí con la amabilidad que se me caracteriza, llevándose un par de puñetazos de recompensa.

Rápidamente, me refugié al lado de España que no paraba de reír en un rincón de la cocina.

—Él… es… un buen amigo, Lovino. Es Prussia –me explicó secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. La verdad es que yo no le veía la gracia—. Alemania está dividida en dos zonas: este y oeste. Prussia pertenece a la zona oeste del país…

—Pero aún así, un _awesome _como yo no puede estar supeditado a mi hermano pequeño ¡es insultante! –se acercó a mí y, para mi horror, empezó a susurrarme en el oído—. ¿Qué te parece si nos unimos, Lovino? Derrocaremos a nuestros hermanos y nos quedaremos nuestras respectivas Naciones por completo…

—¡Te he dicho que no te acerques tanto a mí! –grité tras darle el puñetazo que tanto se merecía. Fue un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejé tirado en el suelo, con una mano en la cara en el lugar donde le había sacudido.

Nuevamente, Francia y España empezaron a desternillarse de risa y a burlarse de la Nación herida. ¿Pero no había dicho que eran amigos? Me parecía a mí que su relación era demasiado extraña para llamarse "amistad".

—Esto… no… es nada para mí –dijo Prussia levantándose del suelo de la manera más digna que pudo—. Encima que yo, como _awesome _que soy, me rebajo a venir aquí a ayudarte a recuperar tus recuerdos, maldito desagradecido.

—No necesito tu jodida ayuda, bastar… —pero Antonio me puso la mano en la boca antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo improperios.

—Te agradecemos mucho que estés aquí, Gilbert –el muy traidor le ofreció una deslumbrante sonrisa, de esas que casi no me ofrecía a mí últimamente. Je, como si me importara…

—Perfecto. Pues mientras Gilbert ayuda a Lovino a recuperar sus recuerdos… —Francis le cogió el móvil a España—. Yo te ayudaré con tus cosas.

De repente, Antonio se echó encima de Francis y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Justo en ese momento, algo amargo me subió por la garganta, no sé si era rabia, irritación o simplemente ganas de matar a alguien.

Cuando llegamos al sofá de la entrada, que se había convertido en el punto de reunión, me informaron que América se había ofrecido a comprar víveres y había arrastrado a Arthur con él; y que mi hermano había desaparecido de la mano de Alemania (aquí España tuvo que tenerme bien sujeto para que no corriera tras ellos, escopeta en mano). Tras tranquilizarme, Prussia me mostró un libro muy gastado de color azul marino, con las páginas amarillentas, en cuya cubierta había escrito en letras doradas: _DIARIO DEL AWESOME TOMO CCCVII._

—Oh, no. Gilbert, dime que no nos vas a leer tu diario –le suplicó Antonio que no me soltaba la mano para que no me fuera corriendo.

—¿Por qué crees que he tardado tanto en venir? Tenía que buscar el tomo en que aparecía por primera vez Lovino ¡y aquí está!

—Oh, señor, esto va a ser largo –se quejó la Nación de los ojos verdes antes de acomodarse en el sofá y entrecerrar los ojos.

Poco después pude comprobar por qué ponía esa cara de aburrimiento.

—Empiezo…

11 de Febrero de 1858 de Nuestro Señor.

Como _awesome _que soy, me he levantado nada más alzarse el Sol por las montañas, mi cocinera Caroline me ha preparado unos huevos revueltos con cuatro hogazas de pan, leche y miel. Hoy sería un día largo así que era bueno reponer fuerzas. Tras desayunar, he ido directamente a despertar a mi hermano menor y me he sorprendido bastante al comprobar que Ludwig ya se había levantado, estaba vestido y dispuesto a pasar una nueva jornada conmigo…

—¿Por qué no vamos directamente a la parte en la que me conoces y ya? –pregunté con algo de ingenuidad.

—¡Pero es la vida del _awesome_! Y vas a tener el privilegio de escucharla…

—No me interesa lo más mínimo –le solté sin pensar.

—Lovino, sé un poco más amable. Gilbert ha venido a ayudarte –me regañó Antonio con suavidad.

Yo sabía que tenía razón, estaba siendo un poco injusto con él pero aquel día me había despertado con el pie izquierdo al saber que había estado enamorado de España toda la vida y que él nunca podría sentir nada por mí… pero aún así intenté controlarme.

—Bueno… creo que puedo avanzar un poco —Gilbert pasó un par de páginas hacia adelante. Leyó y volvió a pasar cinco más—. ¡Ajá! Aquí es…

Pasada la hora de comer, Francis ha venido a hacerme una corta visita, que rápidamente se convirtió en reunión y aún más rápido, en súplica.

—"¿Me vas a decir ya qué quieres de mí? Déjate de rodeos, que tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer."

—"Ah, queridísimo Gilbert ¿te he dicho ya cuánto te aprecio y te admiro por lo genial y…?"

—"Todas esas cosas ya las sé. Al grano."

—"Está bien, está bien. Ya sabes que Napoleón III se quiere reunir con Romano porque necesita aliados, incluso le ha llegado a prometer el condado de Niza únicamente por reunirse con él. Pues bien, Romano se ha negado mil veces porque sabe que detrás de Napoleón, voy yo y no sé por qué me odia…"

—¿Que no sabía por qué le odio? –estallé de repente—. ¡Pero si no paraba de acosarme en cualquier momento!

—Lovino, tranquilízate –Antonio me pasó el brazo por el hombro, gesto que por otro lado, me sorprendió bastante—. Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo…

—Sí, pero para mí fue ayer –le expliqué zafándome de él. Estaba listo si iba a responder a sus muestras de cariño después de haberme dejado de lado durante todos estos días.

—¿Vais a interrumpirme más?

—Lo siento, Gilbert –se disculpó Antonio, intentando poner distancia entre nosotros dos.

—Bien, sigo…

—"…pero Romano ha accedido a entrevistarse con Napoleón si tú nos acompañas."

—"¿Yo? ¿Qué puede querer este niño de mí? Ni siquiera lo conozco, cada vez que tenía que tratar algún asunto con respecto a Italia, hablaba con España."

—"Ya hace más de sesenta años que se independizó de él, _mon chéri_, debemos empezar a tratar con Romano las cuestiones políticas."

Fue insólito escuchar _mon chéri _con acento alemán, pero me tragué mis palabras y seguí escuchando. Pero ya no había nada más que escuchar, porque por lo que se veía Gilbert hizo un larguísimo viaje desde Prussia hasta Italia que nos narró con mil detalles: que fueron atacados por bandidos, que almorzaron tal día en tal pueblo, que en la mitad del viaje Francis y él se pelearon y luego se reconciliaron –y aquí Gilbert se puso sospechosamente rojo—, después se compró un libro que se leyó en el viaje en las noches de luna llena, pescaron, cazaron, le compró un juguete a Ludwig, luego le compró otro juguete, y después un tercero, se dieron cuenta de que Pierre y Gilbird estaban viviendo una particular historia de amor… y un larguísimo etcétera que se prolongaba por más de doscientas páginas.

Finalmente, cuando ya eran las tres de la tarde y yo me estaba muriendo de hambre, ambas Naciones llegaron a Italia exhaustas, y por lo que se veía los recibí con una comida propia de reyes. Durante la comida, charlé animadamente con Napoleón III que se veía muy interesado en conocerme en persona y en tenerme como aliado; acepté gustosamente pero con algunas condiciones (además de Niza, quería Saboya; conseguí ambas). Y con el postre, les pedí amablemente a los franceses que se retiraran porque tenía unos asuntos que tratar con Prussia.

—Sinceramente, Lovino, me sorprendiste bastante.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté abriendo los ojos de repente porque me había quedado medio dormido por la historia del viaje.

Y Prussia empezó a leer otra vez de su diario.

—"Al fin nos conocemos."

—"No sé por qué pero siento que ya te conozco, Lovino. España me ha hablado mucho de ti."

Romano guardó un corto silencio tras oírme decir esto, pero no duró mucho, únicamente obvió mi último comentario y me ofreció una extraña oferta que yo no tardé en rechazar: la guerra contra los austríacos se acercaba, eso todo el mundo lo sabía y él me ofrecía su ayuda en forma de armas, hombres y víveres para estos, a cambio del Véneto que pertenecía a Austria.

—"¿El Véneto? El Véneto pertenece a Austria desde el Congreso de Viena y tú lo sabes muy bien."

—"Véncele y conquista el Véneto. Es así de simple."

—"Cómo se nota que aún eres un niño, Romano. ¿Qué te crees que la guerra es un juego de niños, donde se toma lo que se quiere? Lamento decirte esto, pero no es así de simple."

—"¡Pero necesitas víveres y hombres!"

—"En todas las guerras se necesitan víveres y hombres, pero tú no estás en disposición de dármelos. Déjame explicarte algo: cuando se acaba de conseguir una Independencia, los ciudadanos nunca tienen ganas de salir de su país. Empiezan a disfrutar de su libertad construyendo pueblos, arando campos, comprando, vendiendo y en definitiva, levantando la economía del país. Generalmente, obligan a sus hijos y nietos a hacer lo mismo, así que calculo que te queda aún una generación para que puedas hacer política exterior. Ni yo quiero tú ayuda ni tú puedes proporcionármela."

Y así, me levanté de la mesa y me marché a mi…

Prussia se quedó un momento en suspenso, releyendo lo que estaba escrito, con el ceño fruncido y con cara de incredulidad.

—Es extraño —susurró él tras cerrar el diario y guardarlo como oro en paño dentro de un antiguo jubón—. Recuerdo la guerra contra Austria, bueno las recuerdo todas —añadió con una sonrisa—, y creo que te tuve como aliado, pero eso no es posible, un _awesome _nunca se retracta de sus palabras.

—Ya… ¿por qué será? —no me gustaba ni un pelo la sonrisa de picardía que estaba empezando aparecer de los labios de Antonio.

Pero antes de consiguiera preguntar nada, Francis apareció por la puerta devolviéndole el móvil a España que se había quedado sin batería.

—Ya está todo hecho, querido. Puedes quedarte tranquilo —comentó Francis, sentándose a su lado.

—Muchas gracias, yo… yo no sabría cómo hacerlo —parecía bastante apenado.

—¿Alguien me podría decir qué está ocurriendo aquí? —pregunté molesto de que todo el mundo tuviera extraños secretos y nadie me contara nada.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, observándose con miradas interrogantes. Ninguno dijo una maldita palabra.

—Ah, me acabo de acordar de una cosa muy graciosa que ocurrió la noche que llegamos a Italia —comentó Francis con una perversa sonrisa.

Antonio palideció.

—Ni se te ocurra contarlo —le amenazó entre tartamudeos.

—Esto va a ser divertido —y dicho esto, Gilbert se acomodó en el sofá y observó las reacciones de Antonio con una media sonrisa.

Francis se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente: la luna creciente, el viento meciendo las briznas de hierba en el suelo y las hojas de los árboles en lo alto de mi cabeza. Me había vestido mis mejores galas para hacerte una visita, Lovino, y hablar como caballeros, pero no pudimos hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté inocentemente.

—¿Es necesario que yo escuche todo esto? —España se levantó del sofá y se disponía a irse cuando Prussia lo cogió y lo tiró de nuevo.

—Por supuesto que es sí. Por favor, Francis, continúa.

—Muchas gracias, Gilbert —y se volvió a aclarar la garganta teatralmente—. ¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí. Pues no pude hablar contigo porque te habías bebido una botella entera de vino y estabas dormitando encima de la mesa murmurando "Antonio, Antonio… bastardo" y cosas así parecidas. Y claro, yo no me pude resistir…

Empecé a susurrarte en el oído para que despertaras. Abrirte un poco los ojos y llevaste la cabeza para atrás. "¿Qué quieres, idiota?" preguntaste. "A ti" y empecé a besarte en los labios, lenta y pausadamente. Recuerdo que sabías a vino, a alcohol… y a dolor porque empezaste a pegarme en la cara con toda tu fuerza, pero estabas borracho y yo era más fuerte, así que te cogí los brazos y seguí besándote más y más profundamente. Había esperado tantísimos siglos para besarte que no iba a perder la oportunidad para hacerte mío, ahí mismo, en la mesa.

—De verdad, Francis, no quiero escuchar más —ya me estaba empezando a hacerme daño al sujetarme el brazo para evitar darle el guantazo que se merecía.

—Calla, que ahora viene lo mejor —me avisó Prussia.

—Aparté la botella de vino vacía y la copa, —continuó Francis—, ambas se estrellaron al suelo al caer y entonces te acosté encima de la mesa de caoba. Tú seguías protestando y gritando, pero ya nadie me iba a detener, no después de haber probado tus labios… bueno, nada me iba a detener menos España que entró en el comedor en ese instante, me arrancó de tus brazos y me dio la paliza de mi vida.

—Lovino, ¿estás bien? ¿te ha hecho algún daño? —Y eso fue lo último que escuché antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo con unas heridas que tardarían meses en sanar.

oooooooo

Antonio se negó a contarme qué había ocurrido en ese lapsus de tiempo… simplemente tras escuchar todo esto, huyó por la puerta y no supimos nada más de él. Ni siquiera entró a comer, ni a merendar, ni a hablar con sus "amigos", ni a contar qué cojones le ocurría para tener tantos cambios de humor al día (¡ni que fuera una mujer!).

Así que, cansado de aquella tontería, salí a buscarle a última hora de la tarde. Sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraba, en lo alto de aquella colina que estaba a cien metros de la casa, con la espalda apoyada al tronco del único manzano que había, las piernas apoyadas en el pecho y mirando el atardecer.

Acerté.

—¿Antonio? —pregunté acercándome a él—. Antonio, vamos a casa, idiota, que está empezando a hacer frío.

—Ya… iré —me contestó con parsimonia, sin dejar de mirar los destellos anaranjados y rojizos que se ocultaban tras las montañas.

Suspiré. No sólo estaba siendo mil veces más idiota de lo normal, es que además estaba siendo irracional y así se lo hice saber con una fuerte patada a su espinilla.

—Pues hasta que no vayas a casa, no me pienso mover de aquí —y así me senté a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y un humor de perros. Si él era cabezota, yo podía serlo mil veces más.

De esta manera pasamos los siguientes minutos. Él incapaz de volver la cabeza para mirarme y yo enajenándome muchísimo con aquella estúpida Nación cuya presencia hacía que mi corazón empezara a latir más rápido que lo normal.

El cielo se tornó a un color violeta azulado y las primeras estrellas empezaron a brillar cuando yo reuní el valor para hablar de nuevo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Por favor, no me preguntes qué ocurrió después de que te salvara de Francia.

—No… no es eso —se veía bastante incómodo con ese tema, así que no quería empeorar las cosas—. ¿Por qué… por qué me diste la Independencia tan rápido? No peleaste, ni luchaste, ni hiciste nada por evitarlo, aunque supongo que tendrías cosas más importantes de las que ocuparte…

La risa de Antonio sonó queda, fría y distante.

—Es curioso pero eso fue justamente lo que me preguntaste cuando me viste ese día… —suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Supongo que no se puede evitar. Te contaré lo que ocurrió.

—"¡Pero esa no es mi pregunta!" —pensé, pero decidí dejar la boca callada para no estropear más las cosas.

—En cuanto supe que Francia venía a visitarte junto con Napoleón, me hice con una embarcación y fui lo más rápido que pude a tu casa. Ya no estabas bajo mi protección así que no podía ni imaginar las cosas que podía llegar a hacerte ese pervertido. Por desgracia no me equivoqué…

No te puedes ni hacer la idea de la rabia que sentí al verte bajo su cuerpo, protestando y pataleando, incapaz de deshacerte de su agarre, así que corrí lo más rápido que pude, le tiré al suelo y no me acuerdo los puñetazos que le di, pero creo que mis nudillos empezaron a sangrar de inmediato.

Aunque, por supuesto, eso no era importante.

—Lovino, ¿estás bien? ¿te ha hecho daño? —pregunté con la voz entrecortada. Casi de inmediato, te abrazaste a mí y empezaste a temblar violentamente. Habías pasado muchísimo miedo, pero ni siquiera la mitad que yo. Aún así, asentiste lentamente y te acurrucaste junto a mí.

—¿No… deberías… estar… en tu estúpido país? —sonreí. A pesar de haber pasado por una situación traumática, todavía tenías fuerzas para insultarme.

—La cuestión es que estoy aquí y ya no te va a pasar nada malo, Lovi, te lo prometo.

—No deberías de estar aquí —me tiraste para atrás con una fuerza sorprendente y bajaste de la mesa—. Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver.

—¿Cómo que no? Yo aún te a… aprecio.

—Haberlo pensado antes de darme la Independencia, estúpido.

—Lovi, —te cogí la cara. Habías crecido mucho en aquellos sesenta años que no te veía. Eras más alto, más apuesto y con más mala leche que nunca—, te di la Independencia porque tú me lo pediste y ya sabes que yo soy incapaz de negarte nada —enrojeciste y me apartaste de nuevo—. Ya era hora de dejarte ir, habría sido incapaz de retenerte más conmigo a pesar de lo mucho que me dolía.

—Eres idiota.

—Lo sé y no sabes tú cuánto.

Y te besé.

Antonio no sólo me besó en el pasado, allá en el siglo XIX, sino también en el presente. Ahí, sentados bajo el manzano, cogiéndome una mano y con la otra acariciándome la mejilla, se había acercado a mí lentamente y me estaba besando. Era una sensación extraña, por un lado no recordaba haberle dado ningún otro beso antes, por lo que no sabía qué hacer, por otro mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando solo, atrayéndole más hacia mí, enredando mis manos en su pelo. Era como si conociera aquella sensación de inmensa felicidad pero al mismo tiempo, no supiera reaccionar ante ella. Así que cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por aquella emoción que me estaba estremeciendo el cuerpo entero.

Muy despacio, empezamos a separarnos. El corazón me latía como una locomotora en marcha y mis manos aún no querían despegarse de su pelo. Quería mucho más de España, mucho más que un único beso a pesar de haber sido tan intenso. Finalmente, cogió mis manos y me las puso en el regazo.

—Después te prometí que hablaría con Gilbert —continuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido—, para que te aceptara como aliado y… y me fui.

No sabía qué decir. Quería hablar de lo ocurrido, pero al mismo tiempo no podía pronunciar palabra. Estaba confundido, quería pegarle, quería abrazarle, quería besarle de nuevo y ser arrastrado por aquella sensación tan asombrosa. Pero no pude hacer nada porque España se levantó se arregló los pantalones y me miró desde arriba.

—¿Vamos?

Asentí lentamente, todavía embriagado por su sabor. Me levanté sin decir una palabra y ambos volvimos a la casa, escuchando el silencio de la noche.

* * *

><p>Ya... supongo que no recibiré reviews otra vez así que ¿qué más da, no? Aunque no me puedo ir sin decir... ¿a que son lindos Pierre y Gilbird? *_*Que los pajaritos también necesitan un poquito de amor jajaja ¡La culpa de todo la tienes tú, Yaikaya y lo sabes! XD<p>

Bueno, pues sigo estudiando, ¡feliz fin de exámenes! ;)

PD: Manos arriba a quien le guste España!hero.


	7. Capítulo 6

Esta vez he tardado más de lo normal, lo sé, de hecho no sé si alguien sigue leyendo esto, pero bueno, yo lo escribo. Primero tengo que dar mis más sinceras disculpas, durante Julio he estado muy ocupada escribiendo una historia a una amiga por su cumpleaños y a principios de Agosto me fui a Barcelona así que he podido estar poco tiempo centrada en esta historia. Pero bueno, tampoco es nada del otro mundo.

En este capítulo he inluido a un personaje que no me gusta mucho: Austria. Quien haya leído "Idol" sabrá por qué, pero bueno, en este fic lo he puesto menos "malvado" (espero).

Y... creo que tengo poco más que decir. Gracias por tener paciencia conmigo, me daré más prisa con el siguiente capítulo, I promise.

Muchos besos :)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, simplemente estoy escribiendo sobre ellos por diversión.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<br>**

_Pocos días después del "accidente", Prussia me pidió audiencia directa. Sonreí. Me iba a pagar con creces eso de decirme que no era capaz de participar en ninguna guerra, así que yo le hice esperar durante horas en sus aposentos antes de pedirle a mi mayordomo que le hiciera pasar._

_Entró muy enfadado en el comedor, como yo había supuesto, pero lo tranquilicé con una hipócrita sonrisa._

_—__Oh, Prussia, qué bien que has venido. Ya me sorprendía que tardases tanto en bajar. Por favor, toma asiento._

_—__¡Me has dejado en mi habitación hasta el mediodía sin que tuvieras nada que hacer! ¡No se le hace esperar al awesome! __—__me gritó él quedándose de pie en el otro lado de la mesa._

_—__¿Cómo que no tenía nada que hacer? Tengo miles de obligaciones de las que ocuparme todos los días así que no seas tan imbécil y dime qué quieres, que tengo prisa __—__mentí. Por supuesto que no tenía nada que hacer, era el día del señor y mis obligaciones quedaban apartadas para entregarme en cuerpo y alma a la Iglesia._

_Pero él no lo podía saber y eso era lo más divertido._

_—__España ha hablado conmigo._

_Y esas cuatro palabras acabaron con mi seriedad en un momento. Al instante me puse nervioso, notaba cómo las pulsaciones me iban subiendo, sentía fuego en el estómago al recordar el "accidente" y al mismo tiempo hielo en la garganta del miedo que me daba que España le hubiera hablado de… de eso._

_"Antonio, bastardo idiota, ¿qué le has dicho a Gilbert? Te mataré, lo juro"._

_—__Me ha convencido para que me ayudes a luchar contra Austria __—__completó él dejándome respirar de nuevo. Casi me daba un ataque al pensar que le podía haber dicho algo de lo que ocurrió__—__ así que, aunque los awesomes no se retractan, haré una excepción por mi buen amigo Antonio. Puede que sirvas de ayuda y todo._

_Asentí lentamente intentando recuperarme._

_—__Así que haz lo que tengas hacer rápido porque yo me voy mañana mismo a mi Nación y tú te vienes conmigo, ¿está claro? Prepara a tu ejército que sé que está más que listo._

_—__Por supuesto._

_Sin despedirse, Prussia salió de la estancia dejándome solo con mis pensamientos. Me recliné en la silla, cerrando los ojos. Recordé de pronto que en esa misma silla donde Francis casi me... y desde ese lugar vi a Antonio aparecer a defenderme. "¿Estás bien?" me había preguntado y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que temblar y abrazarme a él como un perdedor. Patético. Y después… después… me había…_

_"Besado" __—__recordé pasándome los dedos por el labio suavemente, recordando todo lo que había sentido en ese momento: nervios, vértigo y fuego. Mi cuerpo temblaba y el corazón me latía como un caballo desbocado, creía que iba a morir de felicidad en cualquier momento pero aún así no pude separarme de él. De sus labios, de su abrazo, de su pelo, de su lengua que recorría mi boca como si la conociera toda la vida haciendo que me invadieran emociones completamente desconocidas para…_

_No. Estaba mal. Siempre había sabido que lo que sentía por él no era normal, no se podía amar a un hombre, iba en contra de los mandatos de la Iglesia, de los mandatos de Dios. "Creced y multiplicaos" había sido su orden. Además era horrible, repugnante, no, no podía ser, por mucho que doliera y joder lo que dolía…_

_Aunque Dios también dijo "Ama a tu prójimo como quieres que te amen a ti" __—__recordé de repente._

_Confuso, fui a la capilla del castillo. Sabía que no podía hablar con el padre Stefano ya que estaba esperando cualquier excusa para ponerme a todo el Vaticano en contra, así que me arrodillé frente a la cruz y, con lágrimas de impotencia, recé:_

_"Perdóneme, Padre, que he pecado __—__pensé como dirigiéndome a un sacerdote__—__, he amado durante siglos a un hombre y le he besado. He cedido ante la lujuria, Padre, pero me arrepiento de ello, me arrepiento, me arrepiento… Mi alma está corrompida, sucia, rota, pero Señor, concédame un momento de paz a esta angustia que siento, un soplo de su Gracia para despejar mis dudas. Otórgueme la tranquilidad y el sosiego que necesito"._

_Recé, recé hasta que tuve la garganta seca y me sangraron las rodillas pero cuando me levanté me sentí un poco más recuperado. Aunque la angustia había desaparecido, sabía que seguía amándole._

_Pero podía amar en silencio. Eso es lo que había hecho toda la vida._

oooooooo

Me desperté angustiado, confuso y mareado. Ni siquiera quise abrir los ojos y tampoco me moví del sitio a ver si conseguía conciliar el sueño de nuevo. No quería volver a sufrir de esa manera, reviviendo cada momento de mi vida en una noche, sería mejor que durmiera profundamente varios días seguidos y recordara toda vida de una maldita vez. Tampoco quería que las Naciones se creyeran en el derecho de venir a mi casa, invadiendo mi intimidad, exponiendo mi vida sin pudor ninguno, diseccionándola como si fuera un trozo de carne. Odiaba esta situación. Odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con esta historia. Y por encima de todo, odiaba que mis autoproclamados "amigos" me ocultaran algo de vital importancia.

"Incluso Antonio…"

El aguijón que sentía en el pecho me volvió a taladrar el alma. Con sólo el recuerdo de su beso, la piel se me erizaba y sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago; pero al mismo tiempo sentía que el mundo se me venía encima. Todo lo que había creído a lo largo de mi vida se había desmoronado al conocerle, al mirar sus ojos verdes, al hablar con él, al tocarle, abrazarle, al besarle… Yo tenía que haberme enamorado de una buena chica, de buena familia y compartir con ella el tiempo que nos hubiera dado a los dos. Cuando conocí a Bélgica creí que ella sería esa chica: era preciosa, amable, humilde y sincera, con una cándida sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación. Me convencí que cuando creciera un poco, ella se enamoraría perdidamente de mí y ambos viviríamos esta eternidad juntos. Pero no. Había tenido que enamorarme de aquel tipo de ojos verdes al que había odiado casi desde el primer momento que lo vi y quien me había defendido de cualquier Nación que había querido aprovecharse de mí. Me había soportado durante siglos, había intentado resolver todas mis dudas y concederme todos los caprichos, hasta el más ínfimo. Y me había besado.

A regañadientes comprendí que, aunque fuera contra las reglas de Dios, de la Biblia y de la Santa Iglesia Católica; estaba totalmente enamorado de él.

Y por lo que yo sabía, él también parecía enamorado de mí.

"Entonces, ¿qué me ocultas, Antonio? ¿Qué es eso que no quieres que me entere?" —pensé levantándome de la cama y poniéndome lo primero que cogí que resultó ser una camiseta de mangas cortas y unos pantalones azules. Por una vez, no me importaba qué aspecto llevar en este momento, tenía el cerebro hecho puré y los nervios destrozados. ¿Algún día volvería a la normalidad?

Descalzo (¿para qué había vendido mi alma al diablo por unos zapatos Armani?) caminé desorientado por el pasillo con una idea fija en la cabeza: "capuccino, capuccino, un capuccino por piedad…" hasta que escuché unas voces provenientes de la cocina.

—_Quoi? _¿Me puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir, _Antionne_?

—Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así —oí un suspiro—. Pero, sí… ayer estuvimos hablando… y le besé… ¡ay! Eso me ha hecho daño.

—Te lo mereces por ser tan idiota —refunfuñó Gilbert—, con lo que te está costando superar toda esta situación y ahora volvemos como al comienzo.

—Ayer estuve dos horas cancelándolo todo, Antonio —le espetó Francis desde algún lugar de la puerta—. Dos horas, ¿qué hago? ¿Les vuelvo a llamar?

—No —un golpe en la mesa—. Él ha tomado una decisión y hay que respetarla por mucho que me duela. Ayer sólo fue un error —otra vez el aguijón—, debemos olvidar lo que ha ocurrido. Pero necesito acabar con todo esto cuanto antes, me está matando…

Tragué saliva. ¿Decisión? ¿Qué decisión? ¿De qué cojones estaban hablando? ¿Por qué nadie me decía nada, maldita sea?

Entré en la cocina cabreado y por supuesto los tres enmudecieron. Cogí la cafetera y me puse un café que me supo a rayos (seguro que había sido Gilbert quien lo había preparado).

—¿Qué mierda miráis? Ni que hubierais visto un fantasma —tiré el café por el fregadero y rápidamente fui hasta el sofá donde me dejé caer con los brazos cruzados— ¿Es que hoy nadie va a venir a contarme nada? —grité para que el trío de idiotas me oyeran.

Al instante, escuché el sonido de una puerta abrirse muy despacio.

—Ve~, fratello, no hables tan alto, que aún quiero dormir —dijo mi hermano desperezándose vestido únicamente con una camisa… mil tallas más grande que las que solía llevar.

—Feliciano —me levanté muy serio. Apenas eran las once de la mañana pero ya estaba seguro que el día no podía ir peor— ¿de quién es esa camisa y por qué la llevas puesta?

Al verme tan enfadado, Feliciano dio un paso para atrás.

—No… no es de nadie. Estaba en mi armario y me la he puesto —tartamudeó él cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio disimuladamente.

—¿Puedo pasar a tu habitación, Feli? —pregunté y sin esperar respuesta me lancé hasta la puerta y cogí el pomo.

—¡No, no entres ahí! —me gritó él cogiéndome de la muñeca— ¡Antonio, ayuda!

—No pidas ayuda, Feli, eso no es de hombres —forcejeé un poco más hasta que sentí unos suaves brazos acariciando mi cadera.

—Lovi, para —susurró Antonio en mi oído. En cuanto noté su cálido aliento me detuve, pero… ¿por qué me iba a detener con sólo decírmelo él? Ni que tuviera poder sobre mí con sólo sentir su cuerpo tan cerca.

—Aparta, bastardo —con un par de manotazos le hice alejarse. Si aquel gigante rubio se había estado aprovechando de mi hermanito, debía pagar por ello—. ¡Sal, si eres un hombre, Alemania! ¡Sal aquí y déjaggme... veerg! —No, no me había dado un infarto cerebral, era Antonio que me había tapado la boca. ¿Es que nadie podía dejarme en paz un segundo?

Y no sólo eso, es que los otros dos idiotas habían salido de la cocina y entre todos estaban empujándome hacia atrás. Me resistí con todas mis fuerzas, más que dispuesto a cantarle las cuarenta al _macho patatas_ ese (¡eh, por fin recordé el mote que le puse!) pero no fue suficiente. Por supuesto, en cuanto me solté caímos todos estrepitosamente al suelo, estuve a punto de darme con la cabeza en la madera, pero en el último momento, Antonio puso la mano y me abrazó para que no me lastimara. Tras un segundo de confusión sintiendo el peso de mi hermano encima de mí y oír varios tristes lamentos de dolor, abrí los ojos, encontrándome con su mirada verde. Avergonzado, soltó una risita. Aparté la mirada y…

La puerta principal se abrió.

—Oh. Dios. Mío. Rod, dame la cámara ahora mismo —levanté la cabeza para observar a los recién llegados, pero el sofá me dificultaba la visión—. Esto no se puede ver todos los días, ¡qué felicidad! Ya verás cuando se lo diga a Japón.

—E-esto no es lo… que parece —escuché la voz de Gilbert amortiguada por la cantidad de cuerpos que tenía encima.

—Me decepcionas, Gilbert —a pesar de que Antonio me estaba abrazando y me daba calor, sentí un escalofrío al escuchar aquella voz. Era fría como el hielo—, esto no lo hacen los caballeros.

—C-cállate, Roderich —siseó Prussia saliendo con esfuerzo de la pirámide de cuerpos que habíamos formado.

Mi hermano se arregló la camisa ("no mires abajo. Hagas lo que hagas, Lovino, no mires abajo") y me ayudó a levantarme. Sin mirar a Antonio que parecía un poco reacio a dejarme ir, observé a los recién llegados: eran dos, una chica y un chico. Ella era de baja estatura, tenía el pelo muy largo y rizado y miraba ansiosamente en una bolsa que llevaba en el hombro. El hombre era… cómo explicarlo… era una estatua de sal. Inerte. Sereno. Nos miraba con un deje de desprecio en el fondo de sus ojos violáceos. Se llevó la mano a su pelo negro y lo peinó con la elegancia de un gato.

—Jo, pero ¿por qué os levantáis? —preguntó la chica cuando ya había sacado la mencionada cámara—, esto iba a ir a mi colección de tesoros más preciados.

—Ella es Hungría, Lovino —dijo Antonio con una sonrisa que, a mi parecer, le salió un poco forzada—, también puedes llamarla Elisabeth.

—¡Oh, es verdad! —guardó la cámara en el bolso y con unos pocos pasos que me parecieron de bailarina, se puso a mi altura y me cogió las mejillas— El pequeño Lovi-Love no se acuerda de nada, pobrecito mi niño. Menos mal que está Tonio para ayudarte, ¿verdad? Qué serías sin él —las mejillas se me pusieron rojas de lo fuerte que me las estaba apretando (no era por su mención a Antonio, ¡que no!). Me solté de ella con un gruñido y me eché para atrás. Aquel día iba a ser pésimo—. Mira, Lovi, cielo, él es Roderich. Es la Nación de Austria. Cariño, saluda a Romano.

Austria se puso las gafas con un pequeño toque con los dedos, cruzó los brazos por detrás y caminó lentamente hacia mí y me dio la mano sin decir palabra.

—Romano —continuó ella arreglándome un poco la camisa—, ¿podrías hacernos algo para comer? Llevamos viajando toda la noche y estamos hambrientos. Anda, por favor, que tenemos hambre…

Sin muchas ganas de cocinar, me fui a la cocina a preparar un par de sándwiches te atún con tomate sin dejar de mirar a mis queridísimos invitados (¿cuándo, Dios mío, cuándo van a dejar de venir Naciones a cotillear sobre mi vida?).

—¿Te ayudo? —escuché que decía España a mi espalda.

Negué con la cabeza, lo último que quería era tenerlo tan cerca de nuevo, y seguí observando. Gilbert se había sentado cerca de Elisabeth y había empezado su charla de lo _awesome_ que era y lo fantástica que era su vida. La chica en seguida se aburrió y mandándole callar, cayó en los brazos de su novio que la recibió con una sonrisa aunque… era extraño, ¿por qué Roderich no dejaba de mirar a Gilbert en ningún momento?

—Es raro… —comenté en voz baja sin poder contenerme.

Antonio se rió y, sin hacerme caso, cortó un par de tomates y me ayudó a hacer los sándwiches.

—Sí… es una situación delicada. Intenta no preguntar —me cogió el cuchillo y terminó él trabajo, dejándome a mí un poco confundido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa entre ellos?

Antonio suspiró y susurró en voz tan baja que me costó oírle.

—Digamos que Gilbert está enamorado de Elisabeth, Eli de Roderich y Rod... de Gilbert.

Parpadeé un poco intentando asimilar lo que había escuchado.

—Entonces… es una especie de triángulo amoroso… —comprendí finalmente mirando a los protagonistas de la peor historia de amor que había oído nunca.

—Sí. Se van intercambiando las parejas de vez en cuando… es un buen trato si lo piensas.

—A mí me parece algo horrible —dije observando a Austria—, aunque el amor es horrible por definición así que ellos se lo han buscado.

Cogí los sándwiches y sin mirar hacia atrás, los dejé en la mesita. Me senté al lado de Gilbert que intentaba por todos los medios no mirar la escena que se estaba desarrollando, Elisabeth encima de Roderich dándole un bocadillo con una sonrisa.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté al ver que nadie decía nada.

—¿Y bien qué? —Austria parecía molesto porque respiráramos su aire o algo parecido.

—¿No habéis venido a contarme algo?

—Sí, pero para eso necesitamos a Felicia… ¡pero qué digo, no necesitamos a nadie ya que el _awesome_ está aquí!

—¡Feliciano! ¿Cómo me he podido olvidar de él? —me levanté rápidamente pero Prussia me cogió de la camiseta y me obligó a sentarme—. Ésta me la vas a pagar, Gilbert. ¡Y tú también Feli! —grité para que mi hermano me oyera.

—Bueno, comencemos de una vez, ¿no os parece? —dijo Austria con un tono cortante en la voz.

Qué hombre tan estirado, por el amor de Dios.

—Bien, Romano… ¿recordaste al fin de que permití que participaras en mi guerra contra el idiota de Austria?

—Un respeto, Gilbert —masculló el mentado.

—Sí, lo recordé —"aunque eso de _permitir… _estabas desesperado por encontrarme en sus filas, si lo sé".

—Pues bien, lo que te voy a contar sucedió al día siguiente…

—¿Al día siguiente? —"Oh Dios, así no acabaremos en la vida" pensé apoltronándome en el sofá con los ojos en blanco—. ¿Por qué no adelantas un poco la historia? Quisiera acabar con todo esto hoy.

—Pues no va a ser posible —afirmó Prussia como si esa fuera la mejor noticia del mundo— al día siguiente, cuando íbamos a partir hacia mi _awesome _castillo al día siguiente, apareciste sin equipaje ninguno, portando sólo cuatro cartas dirigidas a tu nombre…

—¿No traes tu diario? —observé.

—No, esta vez no. Recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó…

"—¿Qué llevas ahí?" —pregunté mirando los papeles que me tendías.

"—Cuatro cartas de mis cuatro mejores hombres que tengo repartidos por toda Europa".

"—¿Qué? ¿Espías? Un momento… ¿tienes hombres espiando en mi Nación?"

"—Estos cuatro hombres me han informado que tengo enemigos en todas partes: Rusia, Inglaterra, Portugal y Grecia —proseguiste sin responder a mis preguntas—. Todos y cada uno de esos países están preparando un ejército para atacar mi Nación y destruirla. No sé para qué me he separado de España, ahora Europa entera quiere hacerse con las migajas. —Arrugaste las cartas con el puño y me las diste— Como comprenderás, no puedo ir contigo. Tengo que defender mi país".

"—Pero, ¿cómo vas a defenderlo? —comenté al ver las cartas—. Si están viniendo más de veinte mil hombres ingleses, treinta mil griegos… ¡cincuenta mil rusos! No puedes defender el país tú solo, es claramente imposible".

"—¿Y qué hago, Gilbert? ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Ver cómo desaparece todo por lo que he luchado sin hacer nada al respecto, sin luchar, sin defender mi país? No, yo me quedo. Si tengo que firmar miles de tratados y hacer miles de favores por mantener mi Independencia, lo haré".

"—¿Incluso serás capaz de pedir ayuda a Francia?"

Temblaste un poco y pusiste mala cara, pero aún así, me miraste con decisión cuando respondiste:

"—Si no me queda más remedio que recurrir a Francia, lo haré".

Tras echar un vistazo lo serio que estabas siendo tan joven, me reí y te devolví las cartas, llevándote dentro del castillo de nuevo.

"—No seas tan dramático que eso no es nada _awesome. _Anda sécate esas lágrimas…"

"—¡No estoy llorando!"

"—…y vete para dentro a pensar un plan, que seguro que va a haber una solución. Ya me contarás que se te ha ocurrido. Venga, con Dios."

"—¿Cómo? ¿Te vas?" —preguntaste siendo arrastrado por mí hasta el interior del castillo

"—Por supuesto que sí, tengo muchos preparativos que atender y no puedo ausentarme más de lo debido de mi Nación".

"—Entonces era mentira eso que me dijiste que un _awesome _nunca se retracta de sus palabras. Pero qué bajo has caído".

"—No me chantajees, niño, que aunque seas más mayor, yo tengo más experiencia en el uso de la espada. Puedo atravesarte de lado a lado en menos de un latido, ¿quieres probarlo?"

"—Gallina".

Como saben todos los presentes en esta sala, nadie ha osado jamás, nunca, en la vida a llamarme gallina. Es una ofensa contra mi persona, mi vida, mi orgullo, mi coraje, mi Nación y mis habitantes. Así que te cogí, nos encerramos en el comedor y con tu nuevo rey (a saber quién sería, yo sólo me acuerdo que tenía un bigote enorme y que ni se inmutó al conocer que casi un cien mil soldados de todo el mundo estaban acercándose para atacar en país e invadirlo). Y entre los tres nos dimos cuenta de algo muy importante: había llegado la hora de reunir la península itálica de nuevo. Tras más de un milenio siendo una confederación de ciudades estado para convertirse en un gran país, capaz de defenderse de ataques exteriores.

He de decir que me lo pasé muy bien en tu guerra, a pesar de tu apariencia sabías bastante del arte de la espada y el escudo por lo que, para variar, no fuiste una molestia. Nos divertimos en la guerra franco-austríaca ya que, el señorito aquí presente, no quería cederte a tu hermano para que pudieras firmar.

—Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está Francis? —preguntó Elisabeth mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Y España?

—Habrán ido a dar un paseo, yo qué sé, no me interrumpas más —dijo Gilbert molesto por dejar de escuchar su propia voz.

—¡Te interrumpiré si quiero!

—Elisabeth, no sigas su juego que ya sabes que eso es lo que quiere —le aconsejó Austria.

—Sí, Eli, sigue las recomendaciones del señorito que te va a ir muy bien —bromeó Gilbert con una perversa sonrisa.

—¿Terminamos ya, por favor? —"Estoy realmente cansado de las jodidas tonterías de tres estúpidos enamorados."

Por un segundo me pregunté si yo me veía tan amargado como estos tres desde fuera… pensamiento que deseché de inmediato. Yo no estaba amargado, estaba… furioso. Sí, exacto, estaba colérico, no sólo porque el idiota de España me hubiera besado y acto seguido se hubiese arrepentido. ¿Amor? Je, ¿quién lo necesita? Además, ¡yo no estaba enamorado! ¿Quién ha dicho eso? Quién fuera, estaba muy equivocado…

Gracias a Dios, la voz de Gilbert me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¿Por dónde íbamos? —se aclaró la garganta y se cruzó de piernas—. Ah sí, guerra franco-austríaca, fue divertida. Por desgracia perdimos… aunque más bien fue Francia quien nos traicionó pero bueno, ya recibió su castigo.

—Creo que a partir de ahora, me toca hablar a mí, ¿no crees? —preguntó Austria, cediéndole el asiento a Hungría y sentándose a mi lado—. Si hablamos de traición, mejor nos centramos en la parte que nos interesa, Prussia.

—¿Llamas a eso traición? Yo creo que fue más despiste que otra cosa —se mofó Gilbert con una mueca.

—Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con él, cariño —dijo Elisabeth con una sonrisa.

—Todos os pusisteis de acuerdo para que…

—¿Por qué no me contáis de una maldita vez qué ocurrió, joder? —"Lo juro, esta es la última vez que aguanto sus estúpidas disputas, la próxima vez los echo de casa y me voy a dormir, seguro que recupero la memoria mucho más rápido…"

Austria suspiró y se ajustó las gafas con un gesto de cansancio.

—Fue en el verano de 1866, recuerdo que Julio Verne había publicado su última novela y uno de mis criados fue a París a comprarme el primer ejemplar que salió al mercado. El mismo día que tuve el libro en mis manos y estaba más que dispuesto a acabarlo antes del anochecer, entraste en mi despacho sin avisar, acompañado por Gilbert.

"—Austria, no has respondido ninguna de mis cartas" —dijiste.

"—Se me ha olvidado revisar mi correspondencia, al igual que a ti se te han olvidado tus modales, ¿cómo se te ocurre entrar en sin llamar?"

"—No intentes hacerte el listo con nosotros, ya sabes por qué estamos aquí" —me espetó Prussia sin ninguna educación.

"—Creía que erais más listos. No os voy a ceder a Feliciano porque, aparte que ha estado a mi cuidado durante varios siglos, no me reportaría ningún beneficio." —Me levanté de mi mesa y os enseñé dónde estaba la puerta pero vosotros seguíais empeñados en seguir interrumpiendo mi lectura.

"—Feliciano debe firmar, le necesitamos para unir de nuevo Italia. Joder, ¿qué más quieres? Ya te he prometido varios territorios fértiles, ciudades importantes y…"

"—Sólo quiero a Veneciano —sentencié— y ahora si me disculpáis, tengo mucho que hacer."

"—Esto es la guerra, Roderich" —Gilbert parecía relamerse con cada palabra.

"—Espero sinceramente que sepáis lo que hacéis…"

Austria se quedó momentáneamente callado mientras limpiaba sus gafas con un pañuelo de seda. Hungría parecía no saber dónde mirar y Prussia parecía la mar de divertido

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Perdió, Lovino —me respondió Gilbert pasándome el brazo por los hombros—, aquí el señorito no se había dado cuenta que tenías al _awesome _como aliado, además de Francia que a pesar de lo menguadas que tenía las líneas, luchó bien. Nada comparado conmigo, pero no estuvo mal. Y tú… sí, también hiciste algo.

—Pero en ese momento Austria pasaba por dificultades en sus relaciones internacionales —lo defendió Hungría.

—Pedí ayuda que no se me concedió, que es distinto.

—Ya… es posible que ninguna carta que mandaste llegara a su destino por razones completamente ajenas a nuestra voluntad, por supuesto —rió Gilbert.

—Eso fue muy rastrero.

—Eh, a mí no me mires, a quien se le ocurrió fue a este chico —y el muy cabrón me señaló a mí sabiendo que no podía defenderme—. Sus palabras exactas fueron: "como no ha leído ninguna de mis cartas, vamos a hacer que el resto del mundo no pueda leer las suyas."

En cualquier otra ocasión, hubiera podido salir airoso de la situación con un discurso de lo más elocuente sobre el honor de la Nación a la que amamos y servimos… si no fuera porque los acusadores ojos de Austria me taladraban el alma lentamente. Apenas fui capaz de tartamudear una pobre excusa en italiano.

Maldita sea, si España estuviera aquí, la situación hubiera sido muy distinta.

—Tras la batalla de Sadowa, Austria admitió su derrota y entregó a Veneciano servicialmente… —comentó Prussia con una risita.

—No tiene gracia.

Respiré profundamente intentando relajarme.

—¿Qué pasó en realidad? —pregunté sin saber a qué venía tanto secretismo.

—Resulta que el _awesome _engañó al señorito para que firmara el tratado de paz con métodos muy poco ortodoxos —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Ninguno de los dos salió de la habitación de Rod en una semana —me explicó Elisabeth al ver que yo todavía andaba un poco perdido—. Cuando Austria volvió a ver la luz del sol, se dio cuenta de que había firmado, no sólo la admisión de su derrota, sino la renuncia de todos los derechos que tenía sobre Feliciano. Para cuando quiso hacer algo al respecto, ya era tarde. Veniciano era Italia, una Nación con todos sus derechos y deberes.

—Fue una jugada muy sucia. Hasta para ti, Gilbert —sin embargo, Roderich no parecía molesto, más bien todo lo contrario.

—Eh, te hice pasar un buen rato, ¿o no?

—¿Un buen rato? No salisteis para nada, ni para comer. Me sorprendió veros después con tanta energía —dijo Elisabeth.

—Tranquila, si energía nos sobraba a los dos. Además mandé a la doncella nos dejaba la comida frente a la puerta todos los días…

Al ver que ya no hacía ninguna falta, me levanté del sofá y salí por la puerta. Me sorprendía que los tres pudieran hablar tan abiertamente de un tema tan delicado, ni Elisabeth se había enfadado al saber que su novio se había acostado con otro, ni Roderich parecía avergonzado y… bueno, Prussia era Prussia, no creía que pudiera sentir ninguna emoción. Aún así, me asombraba que, a pesar de estar en esa situación, no se cohibieran ni nada parecido. Debía de haber costado mucho acostumbrarse a estar inmerso en esa relación tan extraña pero ninguno parecía muy descontento con el trato. Es más, me había parecido ver que Elisabeth sentía un profundo afecto por Gilbert (sí, yo tampoco lo entendía) y que Roderich quería sinceramente a Hungría. Y era posible, sólo posible, que Gilbert hubiera aprendido a aguantar a Roderich de alguna manera (estaba seguro que ninguna persona cuerda podía pasar una semana junto a él y no querer suicidarse después).

El amor debía de ser algo muy complejo para unir a tres personas tan distintas. No tenía que ser tan horrible, después de todo.

—_Fratello! _—gritó Feli al verme pasear por la hierba con las manos en los bolsillos e inmerso en mis pensamientos. Vino corriendo y me abrazó por el cuello—. ¿Sigues enfadado?

Suspiré. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparme por el _macho patatas._

—No. Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Pero que no te vea cerca de él.

Feliciano se quedó un momento parado, mirando al vacío y con la boca medio cerrada. En cuanto le moví un poco por los hombros, el pequeño mecanismo de su cerebro volvió a funcionar y, por supuesto, cambió de tema.

—Ve~ ¿tienes hambre? La despensa está casi vacía, apenas hay pasta, vámonos de compras.

La idea que tenía de compras era muy distinta a la que sufrí aquella tarde. Sustituí _Armani_ y _Dolce&Gabana_ por _Fideos Luici_ y _Pizzas Tarantella _pero al menos no fue una completa y absoluta pérdida de tiempo. Feli me estuvo contando qué había ocurrido a partir de que empezáramos a vivir juntos otra vez, me explicó que la decisión de que tuviera él todo el peso de la Nación fue una decisión preventiva, por si a Austria se le ocurría meter las narices de nuevo. Me estuvo explicando la diferencia económica entre su zona y la mía, mucho más pobre por motivos lógicos y lo mucho que nos costó igualar la situación. Mi hermano parecía tonto visto desde fuera pero en realidad era muy inteligente, recordaba la delicada situación con la ganadería de nuestro país a principio de siglo y cómo mejoramos la economía exportando nuestros vinos al resto de Europa.

Lamentablemente, estuve escuchando a medias.

En contra de mi voluntad (sí, en contra de mi voluntad, joder, parece que lo tengo que explicar todo) no paraba de pensar en Antonio. En sus palabras aquella mañana, en cómo había desaparecido sin decir nada, en dónde estaría… ¿Y si le pasaba algo? Aunque claro, no es que me importe… ¿Volvería algún día? Claro que volvería, sus cosas aún estaban en la casa y que yo sepa no se puede entrar a un avión sin pasaporte… ¿verdad?

Estaba tan preocupado que por la noche no pude ni probar un maldito bocado de la deliciosa lasaña que había preparado mi hermano. Incluso me preguntó si estaba enfermo.

La verdad, yo también me lo preguntaba.

Porque no era normal estar todo el jodido día pensando en la misma persona. Debía estar mal, muy mal. Pero claro, todo era culpa de aquel idiota español que hacía preocuparme sin motivo ninguno. Coño, ¿qué le costaba dejar una maldita nota? O haberle dicho a alguien adónde iba o algo, joder, algo. Y encima, Francis también se había esfumado sin decir ni una palabra y eso no me tranquilizaba para nada. A pesar de haber dicho "oh là là, sí me he reformado, ahora tengo un precioso canadiense esperándome en casa" yo no me tragaba ni una sola palabra, le conocía demasiado, sabía cómo era y por eso no me gustaba nada que estuvieran los dos juntos (porque estaba claro que estaban juntos) en mitad de una noche fría a mitades de marzo… Juntos. Solos. A oscuras. Dios, qué asco daba todo.

No supe cuándo me había quedado dormido sentado en el sofá, pero al sentir que unos brazos me levantaban en volandas, intenté despejarme.

—¿Dónde estabas? —pregunté sin abrir los ojos al darme cuenta que era Antonio quien me llevaba.

—Deberías dormir en tu cama que para eso está —abrió la puerta y me dejó en mi colchón.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta —bostecé y me quité los zapatos rápidamente para refugiarme entre las sábanas—. Pero tú nunca contestas a las preguntas… así que… no es una novedad.

Estaba entrando en el letargo de nuevo cuando sentí su mano en mi cabeza.

—Mañana —me susurró.

—¿Qué ocurre mañana? —pregunté suplicando interiormente que no se fuera una vez más. Que se quedara conmigo, que me acariciara, que me abrazara o que me cogiera la mano, pero que no me dejara solo.

—Mañana tendrás todas tus respuestas. Te lo prometo.

Suspiré. Iba a decir algo, pero mi mandíbula se negaba a abrirse y mis cuerdas vocales no reaccionaban.

Pero, justo antes de entrar de lleno en mi pasado, recordando hasta el más mínimo detalle lo que me había ocurrido, cada sonido, cada conversación, cada carta, cada gesto y cada decisión, le escuché decir:

—Lo más duro de todo esto es que te sigo amando, Lovino.

Y no pude preguntarle que a qué se refería.

* * *

><p>Sí, por fin se sabrá cuál es ese secreto del que todos están hablando y que está volviendo loco al pobre Lovino.<p>

Bueno, es la hora de las preguntas estúpidas: ¿qué estaría ocultando Feliciano en la habitación (aunque creo que todos lo sabemos) ¿adónde se ha ido España? y, sobre todo ¿por qué odio tanto a Austria? Tampoco es que me haya hecho nada el personaje, así que no lo entiendo xD

Reviews?


	8. Capítulo 7

¡Buenos días desde España! Sí, he tardado bastante en enviar el siguiente capítulo pero creo que no tanto como otras veces ¿no? Además, he conseguido resumir 100 años de historia en menos de siete mil palabras, eso es todo un logro (al menos para mí). Este capítulo lo iba a dividir en dos partes, pero como sabía que me ibais a matar si lo alargaba más, lo he reunido todo y... bueno, éste es el último capítulo XD

Apuntes básicos. Estoy tratando temas un tanto delicados, como la Primera Guerra Mundial y la época franquista. En la Gran Guerra no me he extendido mucho, sólo he dejado en claro que Italia fue todo un _chaquetero _hizo siempre lo que más le convenía. De Franco sólo tengo que decir que espero no ofender a nadie, yo no conocí a ese hombre, sólo he estudiado sobre él y he sacado en claro una cosa: que estaba completamente obsesionado con la unidad de España, por eso lo he caracterizado así.

Bueno, nada más... Ey, no, tengo que agradecerle a **Yaikaya **que se haya ofrecido (tras mis insistencias XD) a ser mi beta. Mil gracias, cielo, espero no haberte decepcionado. Gracias por tu paciencia y tus ánimos. ¡Y no dejes nunca de ser tan linda!

Pues bien, ahora sí. ¡Nos vemos abajo! ;)

Muchos besos.

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de su creador (lógico y natural).

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

_Llegué a Madrid cansado, hambriento y malhumorado. Después de una semana viajando por Europa, con la guerra a punto de estallar, necesitaba un merecido descanso. Pero no me quedaba otra opción que aguantarme mis quejas y pedir una audiencia con Eduardo Dato. Sabía que España estaba pasando por unos cuantos pequeños problemas económicos, políticos, territoriales, ideológicos… vamos que estaban realmente jodidos. No parecía que hubiera ninguna solución a la vista y mucho menos desde la "Semana Trágica" de Barcelona (como así la llamaban) así que no tenía ni la menor idea de qué coño hacía ahí._

_Se suponía que estaba allí para buscar aliados. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel desde que el archiduque del imperio austro-húngaro había sido asesinado y, no sabía por qué, Europa entera estaba sedienta de sangre y eso que estábamos a principios de siglo. Se suponía que era un momento para la "reflexión, la paz y la ayuda al prójimo" porque, una vez más, el mundo no se había acabado… _

_Sin embargo, se olían los humos de guerra desde kilómetros._

_Tres tímidos golpes me hicieron abrir los ojos de repente. Me habían cedido una estancia hasta que Dato estuviera lo "suficientemente desocupado" para atenderme si el caso que me llevaba hasta ahí era de tan extremada urgencia. Menos mal que la habitación era cómoda porque si no, le hubiera cantado las cuarenta a ese presidente de pacotilla. La cama era grande, de color caoba y las sábanas eran de lino blanco, había también un armario vacío y un escritorio donde había colocado mi maleta sin el menor pudor. No creí necesario llenar el armario con mi ropa ya que sabía que estaría en España muy, muy poco tiempo (el que tarde este estúpido presidente en mandarme por donde había venido)._

_Unos nuevos golpes en mi puerta me instaron a ponerme de pie y caminar hacia ella con un humor de perros, ¿no ése el país de la siesta? Aunque claro, qué podía esperar de un país dirigido por Antonio._

_Y hablando del rey de Roma..._

_—¡Hola Lovino! —me saludó el idiota postrado en la puerta con la respiración agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo— He venido en cuanto supe que estabas aquí._

_Di un paso para atrás, dejándole pasar y él se tiró en la cama recuperando la respiración. Esa situación era muy delicada, no habíamos vuelto a estar a solas desde que… pasó aquello y, a pesar que habían pasado bastantes años desde entonces, no me hacía mucha ilusión que estuviera en mi cama, sonriéndome, jadeando para coger aire y con tanto sudor que la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo._

_Aparté la vista._

_—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté poniendo distancias entre los dos._

_—Bueno pues… —cogió aire y se sentó— hablar contigo. Hacía tiempo que no…_

_—Estoy muy ocupado, ¿es que no lo ves? Voy a entrevistarme con Dato._

_—¿Para qué? —puso una mueca de ingenuidad que casi me hizo sonreír._

_—¿Cómo que para qué? ¿Eres idiota? Todos los países de Europa estamos combatiendo al otro lado de los Pirineos y tú tan tranquilo._

_Antonio soltó una débil risa que me pareció bastante forzada._

_—No hay dinero, Lovino —me explicó muy cansado, entendiendo por fin por qué había venido—. Nada, cero, las arcas están completamente vacías._

_—Bueno, nunca hay dinero…_

_Cuando me volvió a mirar, parecía que tenía todo el peso del mundo sobre los hombros._

_—Lo sé. Nunca hay dinero, pero es peor si no podemos pedirle ayuda a nadie._

_Suspiré. Me había dado cuenta que el estar ahí era una pérdida de tiempo, España no estaba preparada para asumir una guerra, apenas podía soportar la situación de su propio país... seguramente, se abstendría a luchar y todo arreglado._

_Aún así, algo se removía en mi conciencia al verlo tan vulnerable, tan triste, tan derrotado. A pesar de que todavía seguía teniendo buena salud, síntoma inequívoco que su país se mantendría a flote varios años más, parecía que le hubieran absorbido las ganas de vivir directamente del corazón. Así que, como buena persona que soy, no pude evitar sentarme a su lado y darle la mano. Fue un gesto que le sorprendió bastante (a mí también, no solía ser así con él, pero estaba cansado del viaje y no pensaba en lo que hacía), su primer impulso fue apartarse de inmediato como si mano fuera un bicho venenoso, pero tras unos instantes de duda, que me la sujetó fuertemente y esperó._

_¿Qué, encima quería un discursito alentador que le subiera el ánimo?_

_—T-todo saldrá bien, idiota —empecé sin saber muy bien qué decir— has estado en situaciones peores, ¿qué me dices de los Reyes Católicos? Subieron tanto los impuestos que tu pueblo no podía permitirse comprar una hogaza de pan. ¡Y las guerras carlistas! Tres seguidas, por si fuera poco, y lo superaste. Tú puedes con todo. _Ésta es otra etapa que debemos superar pero ten en cuenta que vendrán épocas mejores.___ Siempre pasa lo mismo: racha mala, racha peor y luego un minúsculo momento de paz en el controlamos la situación y nos preparamos para otra racha mala. Y no pongas esa cara de niño perdido, me molesta._

_Para reforzar mis palabras, le di un puñetazo en el estómago. Le hubiera dado un cabezazo pero ya era un adulto, así que debía comportarme como tal. Para mi irritación, el muy capullo se rió, y eso que le había dado un golpe de lo lindo, y me abrazó ¡a mí!_

_—Gracias, Romanito —bufé, odiaba ese nombre— trataré de seguir tu consejo y ser paciente, si es que eres de lo más adorable, te abrazaría todo el día, todos los días, toda mi vida…_

_—¡Quita, bastardo! —Intenté apartarme pero, incluso estando sin energía, era más fuerte que yo así que acabé tirado en la cama, con él encima haciéndome cosquillas hasta quedarme sin aliento. _

_—Oh, Romanito, todavía soy capaz de hacerte reír._

_—¡He dicho… que pares! —le grité entre carcajadas._

_Momentos después, ya mucho más relajado, Antonio se quedó parado mirándome fijamente, acariciándome el pelo con suavidad. Había cariño en sus ojos, también un toque de afecto y una pizca de dulzura. Pero, muy por debajo, había un oscuro y profundo sentimiento que hacía que se acelerara el corazón, sintiera un escalofrío y casi se escapara un gemido por la intensidad con la que me estaba mirando._

_—Tengo que irme —susurré rezando internamente para mantenerme sereno._

_Pero Antonio me cogió de los hombros y me mantuvo con la espalda pegada a las sábanas. Me aferré al áspero contacto del lino para no dejarme llevar por la tentación. Porque la tentación estaba ahí, frente a mí… no, justo encima. Y era tan fácil traspasar una línea que resultó ser mucho más fina de lo que había pensado._

_—No —gruñó._

_Y ese monosílabo me desarmó por completo._

_Todas mis réplicas murieron en mi garganta cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos._

oooooooo

Gruñí. Un molesto sonido no me dejaba seguir durmiendo como es debido. Era como un zumbido eterno que no se acallaba, como una incómoda mosca que no conseguía apartar, como un constante murmullo que no cesaba. Espera. Era eso. Un murmullo. Suave, difuso y sobre todo, molesto. Intenté agudizar el oído y mi mente tardó en despertarse varios segundos más de lo normal por ese sonido.

_—Stella, stellina, la notte si avvicina, la fiamma traballa, la mucca é nella stalla..._

—Feliciano... pero ¿qué coño estás haciendo? —pregunté tapándome los oídos con la almohada a ver si podía amortiguar la molesta canción de cuna que me estaba cantando.

— Ayer me dijiste que si dormías más, podías recuperar la memoria mucho más rápido —me susurró él—. Así que te ayudo a dormir con una canción.

Esperé un par de segundos a ver si se daba cuenta de lo evidente, pero olvidaba que era mi hermano así que cansado me tapé con las sábanas y me puse frente a él sin querer despegar la cabeza de la almohada. Mi hermano estaba sentado en una silla y su constante balanceo paró cuando vio mis ojos furiosos.

—Sal de mi habitación. —Me mordí la lengua para no decirle lo imbécil que había sido al cortarme el mejor sueño de todos los que había tenido que sufrir estando encerrado en esa casa.

Agradecí mentalmente que él entendiera que no estaba de humor para sus tonterías y que me dejara tranquilo en mi habitación. Me puse boca arriba y me tapé los ojos con una mano. Mil extrañas sensaciones me atravesaron como un rayo cuando recordé lo que había soñado. Casi podía sentir esas suaves caricias que recorrían mi cuerpo con una paciencia infinita, esos besos que recorrían mi cuello con dulzura, esa voz grave que susurraba palabras de amor en el oído y me hacía temblar de impaciencia, esa sensación de ahogo que desaparecía al perderme en sus ojos verdes.

«_¿Estás bien?_» repetía sin cesar. ¿Es que no fue capaz de verlo? ¿No pudo ver que estaba aterrado de sentir tanta felicidad en un solo segundo? ¿No pudo ver que estaba perdido en una inmensidad de emociones que me paralizaban por completo, impidiéndome decir una maldita palabra? ¿No pudo ver que lo único que quería era más… _de él_?

Aspiré profundamente. No me había dado cuenta que había aguantado la respiración durante un par de segundos. Me pasé las manos por la cara, intentando borrar las constantes imágenes del cuerpo de Antonio que parecían haberse clavando en lo más hondo.

Estaba cansado. Y no sólo físicamente, mi mente estaba obsoleta, agotada, fundida. Mi cerebro parecía una especie de pasta difusa y espesa que me impedía pensar con claridad. Necesitaba comprenderlo todo de una vez por todas, necesitaba entender qué había sido de mí estos años, qué había hecho, qué había conseguido, qué había perdido, necesitaba ver mis fallos y mis errores para no volver a cometerlos, necesitaba enorgullecerme de mis logros. Necesitaba ser una Nación y recordar mi vida.

Y, por encima de todo, necesitaba a Antonio.

Las lágrimas que tanto me había esforzado por retener, se escaparon de mis ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada por retenerlas. Cogí la almohada y grité. Grité de impotencia, de rabia, de dolor. Grité porque estaba cansado, furioso y harto. Grité porque no sabía qué más hacer además de gritar. Grité y lloré y volví a gritar porque quería… ¿el qué? Ni siquiera lo sabía. Quizá quería que desapareciese la ansiedad que me impedía respirar. O quizá necesitara estar solo para que pudiera autocompadecerme en paz. O quizá quisiera tener valor para mirarle a los ojos a Antonio y pedirle explicaciones. «_¿Qué es lo que te he hecho para que me odies tanto?_» Pero me daba miedo saberlo, no sabría qué hacer para arreglarlo, no sabría cómo mirarle a la cara después.

Finalmente, me tragué orgullo, me sequé las lágrimas y me cambié de ropa rápidamente (nunca consentiría que nadie me viera dos días seguidos con la misma camisa, eso sería humillante). Respiré lentamente intentando tranquilizarme. Ese día sería el último. Lo comprendería todo, Antonio lo había prometido. Y él siempre cumplía sus promesas. Más tarde o más temprano, siempre lo hacía.

Cuando salí de la habitación, me di cuenta que había una discusión muy acalorada en la cocina. Me dirigí hacia allí, inseguro. No entendía qué estaban diciendo, todos hablaban en su propio idioma y la conversación se estaba convirtiendo en un amasijo de palabras sin sentido. En boca de mi hermano, en italiano, distinguí: _«Él no debería…» «…sería injusto…» _y _«si le preguntamos a…» _por lo demás, no entendí prácticamente nada. Cuando entré a la cocina para saber qué estaba pasando, todos se callaron de repente.

No necesitaba más pistas para saber que estaban hablando de mí.

—Buenos días —mascullé al entrar. Recordé que ese mismo día sabría qué me estaban ocultando—. ¿No hay café?

—Es mediodía —me explicó Roderich sentado en la silla de la cocina en una posición muy altiva.

—No seas así, Rod, que el pobre Lovino lo está pasando muy mal —Elisabeth se acercó a mí y me sentó en la mesa con los otros países—. ¿Te apetece un café, Romanito?

—No gracias, estoy bien. —Se me había quitado el hambre de repente al notar las miradas de compasión que me estaban dedicando, odiaba que todo el mundo estuviera pendiente de mí—. Hacía tiempo que no se os veía el pelo —les dije a América e Inglaterra que estaban sentados a mi lado.

Arthur se encogió los hombros y Alfred empezó a reírse exageradamente, como le gustaba hacer.

—Hemos estado ocupados. —Miré a Alfred, sin comprender qué quería decir—. Vamos, ¡estamos en Italia, donde nunca se pone el sol! ¿O eso es Hawaii? No sé, pero ¡es Italia! Es un lugar perfecto para estar los dos solos y…

—Turismo —le cortó Arthur con una mirada gélida—. Sólo es eso.

Me encogí de hombros y pasé la mirada por la estancia. A mi izquierda estaban América e Inglaterra (que, por lo que se veía, habían empezado una de sus famosas discusiones), a mi derecha, mi hermano con cara de asustado, Alemania con la mandíbula en tensión y las manos apoyadas en la mesa, Austria, Hungría y enfrente se encontraban Francia acicalándose el pelo y Prussia acariciando distraídamente a su pollito.

—¿Dónde está España? —pregunté sin pensar.

El momento incómodo número dos hizo acto de presencia.

—Ahora mismo… está… ocupado —tartamudeó Francis guardándose el peine.

—¿Ocupado con qué? Si no tiene nada que hacer.

—¿Cómo que no? Lleva mucho tiempo fuera de su casa, de vez en cuando tiene que llamar para ver cómo van las cosas, han cambiado de presidente hace poco, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé —contesté recordando la conversación telefónica que había mantenido hace unos días en el avión. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde ese momento y no una semana.

—Así que no te quejes, tiene muchos problemas en su país, bastante tiene haciendo de niñera contigo —me espetó Prussia guardándose su pollito en el bolsillo cuando vio salir al pajarito de Francis con muy malas intenciones—, entonces… ¿comenzamos?

Los demás países asintieron aliviados.

—Creo que esta vez me toca a mí hablar —dijo Ludwig poniéndose de pie como si estuviera en medio de una reunión y le tocara tomar la palabra—. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Cerré los ojos agotado y los volví a abrir decidido en aguantar lo que hiciera falta para descubrir los últimos cien años de mi historia.

—El asesinato de un archiduque.

Ludwig y mi hermano se intercambiaron una mirada llena de significado que no se me pasó desapercibida.

—Primera guerra mundial, sin duda —dijo Roderich mirando a Elisabeth. Ella asintió solemnemente—. Francisco era un gran hombre, un gran noble y una gran persona. Él era el sucesor al trono y fue brutalmente asesinado por los serbios. Aquella noticia fue horrible, un duro golpe para nuestro país. No me extraña nada que se formara una guerra en su nombre.

Arthur tosió y dijo algo así como: "hipócrita" pero Austria no pareció oírle.

—En realidad, la situación de Europa en esos tiempos no era de las mejores, _mon frère. _—Francis se echó el pelo hacia atrás y sonrió—. Simplemente, estábamos esperando una excusa para armarnos y la muerte de tu _archiduque de poca monta_ fue el pretexto perfecto para volver a probar el polvo de la batalla y el sabor de la sangre.

—Os recuerdo que aquí no estamos para discutir —se adelantó Alemania cuando vio que Austria y Hungría estuvieron a punto de saltar ante las insinuaciones de Francia—, estamos aquí para ayudar a Romano a recuperar la memoria.

—Ve~ hermano, hermano —dijo Feli que parecía haber olvidado que estaba a punto de cargármelo esta mañana—, la Gran Guerra no fue divertida, pero me gustó luchar contigo. Además, conocí a Ludwig pero él no me creyó cuando le dije que era el hada de los tomates…

Mi cara reflejó a la perfección el desconcierto que sentí cuando oí esa frase, porque Feliciano empezó a explicármelo lo mejor que pudo.

—¡Sí! Sabía que la guarnición alemana de rastreo estaba cerca del bosque así que me escondí en una caja.

—¿En una caja? ¿En la mitad del bosque?

—Claro, para que no me vieran.

—¿Podemos seguir con la historia, por favor? —nos interrumpió Arthur haciendo un gesto de cansancio—. Me gustaría volver a casa algún día.

—Eso es lo que intento hacer. —Ludwig carraspeó y paseó la mirada por la estancia hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos—. Un año después del inicio de la Primera Guerra Mundial, Austria, Hungría y yo celebramos una reunión. Concluimos que estábamos claramente en desventaja, Rusia venía desde el frente oriental con más de seis millones de soldados, en el sur teníamos a Francia hostigándonos y Gran Bretaña se había sumado a la contienda con su fuerza marítima. Necesitábamos un nuevo aliado fuerte y… me crucé con Feliciano.

—Así que…

—Esperad —Muy emocionado, me levanté de la silla y fijé la vista en mesa de madera que tenía ante mí—. Creo… que me acuerdo... ¡Lo recuerdo! —Di una palmada—. ¡Sí! Por fin, joder. Esto fue antes de que me mandarais a España, ¿verdad?

—Sí, celebramos una reunión en…

—Un hotel Piemonte —completé satisfecho conmigo mismo—. Y ninguno de los Aliados debía enterarse…

Al fin tenía un recuerdo tangible en el que sostenerme.

Recordaba que la estancia era estrecha pero larga, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color azul grisáceo y sólo había una mesa de caoba con cinco sillas. El aire olía a menta, a lavanda y a la loción de afeitado de Austria.

"—Mira, mira, hermano, él es Ludwig. Es Alemania. Dice que tiene algo muy importante que decirnos." —Él me tendió la mano mientras sus ojos me escrutaban con una curiosidad casi científica.

"—Sé lo que me vais a decir —Tomé asiento y me crucé de brazos—, y mi respuesta es no. No entraremos en la guerra."

"—Estás obligado a ayudarnos si hay algún conflicto bélico" —me recordó Austria.

"—Sólo en caso defensa —maticé levantando un dedo—. Declaraste la guerra a Serbia, tus intenciones eran claramente ofensivas. No tenemos ninguna obligación de ayudaros."

"—Pero, hermano…"

Le mandé callar con una mirada. Ahora venían las negociaciones y ése era mi punto fuerte. Esperé el tiempo necesario para que se dieran cuenta que era yo quien tenía la posición más aventajada y que no tenían otra opción que cederme unos cuantos territorios si querían que me uniera.

"—¿Qué quieres? ¿Más territorio?" —preguntó Austria con la mirada cargada de desdén.

Asentí con una sonrisa.

"—Quiero lo de siempre: zonas en el norte que sean fértiles como Istria o Dalmacia y quizá el puerto de Trieste."

"—Es demasiado" —gritó Hungría ya que esos territorios pertenecían a Austria—. "No digas tonterías, no podemos cederte tanto terreno."

"—Éstas son mis exigencias. Y todos los que estamos aquí sentados sabemos que necesitáis nuestro apoyo para ganar esta guerra. ¿Cuántos hombres tenemos, Feli?"

"—Medio millón de efectivos y el doble de munición" —respondió él tras una breve vacilación.

"—No es mucho" —comentó Ludwig.

"—Lo suficiente para pararle los pies a los franceses y así podréis centrar en combatir contra Rusia." —Llevaba mucho tiempo pensándolo. Mi plan era perfecto, ellos lo sabían, sólo tenían que aceptar y la guerra era suya.

Aunque…

—Eso no fue todo. —Los países que me rodeaban, escuchaban atentamente. Habían intentado interrumpirme al principio de mi explicación, pero sabían lo importante que era para mí el poder recordar, así que callaron y esperaron con paciencia. Lo malo era que esta parte de la historia no le iba a gustar a un amplio sector de la cocina—. Más tarde… me crucé con… Inglaterra y Francia.

—¿Qué? —Alfred saltó de la mesa y señaló al inglés muy alterado—. ¿Tú qué hacías con el _gabacho_? ¡Y completamente solo!

—¡No es lo que piensas, idiota! Deja de sacar las cosas de contexto.

—Hon hon hon, ¿y qué piensa exactamente?

—Nada que te pueda interesar —Arthur le fulminó con la mirada, pero Francis no se dio por aludido.

—Ve~ ¿eso fue cuando te dijeron que te unieras a los Aliados?

—Exacto.

Fue poco semanas después de mi encuentro con La Triple Entente, como así nos llamábamos. Me estaba preparando para intentar convencer a España a que se uniera a nuestra causa, cuando Inglaterra y Francia aparecieron de improvisto en mi habitación.

"—¿Cómo habéis pasado aquí?"

"—Sobornando al guardia —contestó Francis como si fuera lo más obvio—. Escucha, nadie sabe que estamos aquí…"

"—Es que no deberíais estar aquí. Se supone que somos enemigos, de hecho… debería pegaros un tiro ahora mismo en la cabeza. —Cogí mi revólver con la rapidez que me habían dado mi medio siglo de experiencia mafiosa y apunté a la cabeza de Arthur—. Tenéis treinta segundos antes de que apriete el gatillo."

De pronto, la tensión que se respiraba se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

"—Lovino, cálmate y escúchanos." —Se notaba que Francis quería aparentar normalidad pero le temblaba un poco la voz. Arthur, por el contrario, se había quedado paralizado, con la mano en el bolsillo donde estaba su arma. Había sido demasiado lento, tendría que asumir las consecuencias.

"—Veintitrés segundos." —Cargué el revólver lentamente sin dejar esos ojos verdes que fingían no estar asustados.

"—Venimos a… a…"

Me sentía muy mal al verles pasarlo tan mal, en realidad no tenía ninguna intención de cargármelos ahí en medio, de hecho, era muy probable que no murieran, pero ambos se habían estado burlando de mí cuando estaba indefenso. Francis no paraba de acosarme cuando apenas era un niño e Inglaterra quería mi Independencia para anexionarme después, como me enteré más tarde. Un italiano nunca olvidaba, tenía que enseñarles que ya era un adulto y que conmigo no se jugaba.

"—Doce segundos" —susurré para ponerles nerviosos.

"—Venimos para ofrecerte el Tirol Cisalpino" —completó Arthur con una falsa tranquilidad, cuando vio que Francis era incapaz de articular palabra.

Alcé una ceja sin apartar mi arma.

"—El Tirol pertenece a Austria" —observé en una primera instancia.

"—Por ahora" —completó Inglaterra con una enigmática sonrisa.

Finalmente, alcé el arma y pasé a una actitud más abierta.

"—Explícate."

En realidad, era más sencillo. Los territorios que me habían prometido: Istria o Dalmacia y el puerto de Trieste, ya formaban parte de mi Nación, así que no tenía nada por lo que luchar, ya no tenía nada más que conseguir. Sin embargo, si me unía a los Aliados, tendríamos la victoria asegurada y podía conseguir muchas más ciudades. Más terreno. Más agricultura, más ganadería, más economía. Era lo único que me importaba en ese momento: hacer que Italia avanzara y se pusiera a la misma altura que las grandes potencias europeas como Alemania o Gran Bretaña.

Y sólo así, Italia dejaría de ser degradada en un segundo lugar como país.

oooooooo

Pasamos la mañana sentados en la cocina, charlando animadamente sobre la Gran Guerra. Observé que, a pesar de que intentaban aparentar normalidad y tomárselo todo un poco a broma, todos tenían un mal recuerdo de esa época. Se notaba en el brillo de tristeza en los ojos de Hungría, en el temblor de las manos de Arthur, en el tono de melancolía con el que hablaba mi hermano.

Aún así, percibí el enorme esfuerzo con el que se empeñaban en resumirme de forma agradable la Primera Guerra Mundial. Sí, aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para reírse de mi torpeza, o burlarse de mis escasas habilidades sociales, pero (y esto no lo diré en voz alta jamás) estaba feliz de contar con estos amigos. Que fueran capaces de dejarlo todo, coger un avión y ayudarme a recobrar la memoria. Que tuvieran paciencia para aguantar todos mis caprichos y mis constantes cambios de humor. Que, a pesar de que prácticamente les había timado a todos, se estuvieran esforzando tanto por ayudarme a recuperar mi vida.

—…y eso ocurrió en definitiva —Con un suspiro, Austria completó la historia de los años treinta.

—¿Y después? —pregunté ansioso por conocer mucho más.

—Pues… —Prussia parecía confuso con tantas fechas, tantos tratados y tantas batallas—. ¿Ya vendría la boda de Alemania e Italia, no?

—¡¿Qué?!

Justamente, era una parte de la historia que no me apetecía nada escuchar.

—Fue secreta —me explicó Hungría con ilusión—. Los nazis estaban tomando fuerza en Alemania ya se sabe que condenaban la homosexualidad —entrecerró los ojos en un gesto de claro desprecio y estuvo mascullando palabras en húngaro que no parecieron muy agradables.

—¿Cuándo fue eso exactamente?

Pero ninguno me pudo responder. Un ruido en la puerta de la cocina nos alertó que había alguien espiando la conversación. Todos a una, nos giramos y vimos a España con un rictus de sorpresa, recogiendo la maleta del suelo y volviéndola a poner en posición vertical.

—Chicos… ¿me dejáis un momento a solas con Lovino? —preguntó con la voz cargada de tristeza y sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

Uno a uno, salieron de la estancia, lanzándome miradas de compasión y… ¿reproche? Me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza con tanto melodrama.

—Lovino… —susurró cuando nos quedamos a solas—. Ven aquí.

Podía haberme negado, podía haberle preguntado la razón de por qué llevaba una maleta o por qué no se dejaba de teatro y me lo decía de una vez. Pero obedecí, fui hacia él lo más despacio que pude, intentando tranquilizar los agitados latidos de mi corazón. Sin previo aviso, cogió mi mano, tiró hacia él y me abrazó. En seguida me di cuenta que ese último abrazo no era como los que solía dar Antonio, llenos de calidez y de cariño. No. Ése estaba cargado de emociones tan dispares como dolor, sufrimiento, dulzura, afecto, ternura, angustia.

Abrí los ojos en cuanto me percaté que era un abrazo de despedida.

—Mi avión sale dentro de una hora —me explicó Antonio al separarse de mí—. No tengo mucho tiempo.

—¿Vuelves a España? —pregunté con un nudo en la garganta. No quería que se fuera, lo necesitaba conmigo ¿es que no se daba cuenta, joder? _Por favor, quédate, quédate conmigo. Ódiame, despréciame si quieres, pero no te vayas._

—Llevo mucho tiempo fuera de mi país, mi gente me necesita…

—¡Al diablo con tu gente! —grité, impotente—. Tú… me dijiste que… me dirías por qué…

—Ya lo sé, Lovino, tranquilízate. —Me llevó hasta el sofá y se sentó conmigo—. Eso es lo que pienso hacer. Te lo voy a contar todo, te lo prometo, pero iré rápido así que necesito que estés muy atento, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes interrumpirme.

Asentí. Tenía la sensación que el tiempo había vuelto atrás y éramos otra vez jefe y subordinado, cuando yo no entendía nada y él tenía que armarse de paciencia para explicarme el funcionamiento del mundo.

En cierta medida, era una sensación agradable.

* * *

><p>Puede que te parezca una locura, pero todo empezó en el año 1939. Los republicanos habían perdido la Guerra Civil y un nuevo orden se erguía en España, el fascismo, con Franco como cabeza visible. Era un hombre de ideas sumamente derechistas, de mente algo cerrada, tranquilo, orgulloso, inteligente y silencioso en ocasiones. Llevó al país con una mano muy firme, sin titubeos.<p>

Ni siquiera yo me libré de su yugo.

Todos sabían lo duro que era con los que consideraba "desviados". Los apaleaba, los torturaba, les hacía tratamientos psiquiátricos inhumanos… A pesar de que a lo largo de los siglos, siempre ha habido un indiscriminado rechazo hacia los homosexuales, tenía miedo. Estaba muy asustado, más de lo que he estado en toda mi vida. Parecía que Franco estaba realmente obsesionado conmigo, siguiéndome a todas partes, mandándome llamar a horas imprevistas, siempre necesitando mi opinión, siempre atento a lo que hacía o a lo que decía. No quería saber qué ocurriría si él se enteraba que el país al que tanto adoraba, por el que había luchado durante prácticamente toda su vida… estaba enamorado de otro hombre.

Oh, vamos Lovino, no te sorprendas. Ya sabes que estoy loco por ti.

Conforme pasaban los años, fue insistiendo cada vez más en el tema de las chicas. «_Tú, muchacho, lo que necesitas es una buena mujer, que bese el suelo por donde pises. Así tendrás a alguien que te caliente la cama por la noche… y lo que no es la cama». _Parecía receloso al ver que no me interesaba ninguna de las mujeres que me presentaba: eran rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, altas, bajas, tímidas, con buenos recursos, les gustaba pasear, la jardinería, el violín, escuchar atentamente y dar siempre la razón.

Al final, tuve que hacer una decisión. Tenía una gran amiga que conocía mi situación y podría echarme una mano, simplemente fingiríamos ser pareja en fiestas y reuniones sociales.

Sí, Bélgica me ayudó mucho en esos momentos de mi vida, jamás podré agradecerle lo suficiente lo que hizo por mí.

Pero por supuesto, tú no pensaste lo mismo.

El día que acompañé a Franco en su entrevista con Mussolini, también estabas presente y cuando nos quedamos solos dejaste muy claro cuál era tu postura en esa farsa.

"—Eres un hipócrita —me echaste en cara cuando me incliné a abrazarte—. Un cerdo embustero."

Tus palabras me dolieron muchísimo, fueron como mil puñales.

"—No seas cruel, Lovino. Te recuerdo que tu ministro tiene las mismas ideas que el mío."

"—Pero al menos yo no me estoy pavoneando con una chica en el brazo para darle la razón. —Parecías dolido, humillado y decepcionado. Aún no había abierto la boca para disculparme cuando negaste con la cabeza—. No quiero hablar contigo. Vete, tu _Caudillo _te está esperando ¿no?"

Me pasé lo siguientes años intentando pedirte perdón por lo estúpido que había sido. Había actuado como un completo imbécil, pensando únicamente en mí mismo y en hacer todo lo posible por guardar el secreto. No me había parado a pensar en ningún momento en ti y en cómo te sentirías al saber que estaba saliendo con Bélgica. En mi defensa debo decir que creía que lo entenderías y que sabías que todo era una farsa. Yo al único que amaba era a ti, tal y como te he repetido incontables veces a lo largo de la historia… pero ahora que hago memoria ¿cómo lo ibas a entender? Si ni siquiera te había escrito una carta para contártelo.

Para intentar compensarlo, escribí cientos de cartas que por desgracia no pude enviar ya que tu país volvía a estar inmerso en una segunda Guerra Mundial y las fronteras estaban encerradas. Te iba contando lo que hacía cada día que era básicamente echarte de menos y preocuparme por el futuro de tu país porque la guerra podía cambiar de manera improvista; te pedí perdón en todos los idiomas que conocía y te repetí hasta la saciedad que al único que quería en mi vida era a ti, aunque sabía que mis palabras habían perdido toda la validez.

Convencí a Franco para que te pudiera enviar una tropa y ayudarte en la contienda, pensé en enviarte esas cartas a través de un contacto, pero seguía siendo muy arriesgado así que me las guardé y esperé. Así estuve cinco años hasta que la guerra acabó y te las envié todas al mismo tiempo.

Ni qué decir con que no respondiste a ninguna de ellas.

Pero no me rendí. Sabía lo tozudo y cabezón que eras, sólo podía volverte a ver siendo perseverante, viajando a tu país cada uno o dos años con excusas estúpidas, acercarme a ti y dejar que comprobaras por ti mismo que yo no iba a dejarte marchar tan fácilmente.

Cincuenta años me costó convencerte. Cincuenta años.

En la Nochevieja de 1992, conseguí que vinieras a la Puerta del Sol a ver las campanadas conmigo. No escuché el bullicio de alrededor, ni escuché las campanadas, ni celebré el nuevo año. De lo único que recuerdo de aquella noche es que te abracé en mitad de todo el gentío y sonreí al ver que no me rechazabas.

"—¿No vas a desistir nunca?" —murmuraste en mi oído con la voz temblorosa por el frío.

"—Jamás —te juré—. Te quiero. Te he querido siempre. Lucharé lo que haga falta para estar contigo."

Suspiraste y te estrechaste más contra mí.

"—Entonces supongo que no puedo hacer nada. Eres un bastardo muy terco."

Y así empezaron los veinte años más felices de mi vida. Pasábamos largas temporadas juntos, o en mi piso de Madrid o en esta casa. Al menos yo no podía estar lejos de ti más de un par de meses así que, cuando no podías venir, siempre me escapaba a hacerte una visita rápida y luego volver sin que nadie se diera cuenta de mi ausencia. Íbamos al cine, al teatro, paseábamos, hablábamos, pocas veces conseguí hacerte reír pero no me importaba. Mi mejor momento del día era cuando estábamos en la cama, te abrazaba y te repetía una y otra vez lo feliz que era contigo hasta que tú me gritabas que te dejara dormir.

Pero nuestros buenos momentos llegaron a su fin. El Gobierno Derechista había llegado al poder y que era muy probable que abolieran la ley que permitía el matrimonio homosexual y…

¿Ah, no lo sabías? Sí, íbamos a casarnos.

Pero tú estabas en contra desde el principio. No querías que nadie se enterara de nuestra boda, no querías que te comprara ningún regalo para celebrarlo, no querías hablar de ello más de lo necesario. ¡Ni siquiera querías que te pidiera matrimonio como es debido! Incluso le ocultaste a todo el mundo tu anillo de compromiso. Te lo pusiste a modo de collar y lo escondiste bajo la ropa.

A pesar de todo, queríamos… yo quería seguir con la boda. Nuestros planes se adelantaron cuando nos enteramos que el Gobierno había cambiado de manos. No iba a permitir posponerlo más tiempo. Íbamos a casarnos en Abril. El diez de Abril. Dentro de… apenas dos meses.

Pero llegó el día de tu accidente.

Estábamos en nuestro apartamento de Madrid, repartiendo a las personas en las distintas mesas para el convite cuando yo cometí el error de comentarte que Bélgica vendría a la boda. Al principio creíste que era una broma, pero cuando te lo repetí más serio, te pusiste furioso. Me gritaste, me insultaste y me volviste a chillar completamente fuera de sí. Decías que si tanto quería que viniera a nuestra boda, que me casara con ella.

"—Lovino, estás siendo irracional."

"—¿Irracional YO? Eres tú quien ha invitado a tu ex a NUESTRA boda."

"—¡Sólo es una amiga!"

"—¡Una amiga y un cuerno! Si fuera así, no habrías salido con ella, no la habrías besado delante de todos y no habrías estado repitiendo hasta la saciedad que estabas deseando casarte con ella."

"—Te he dicho mil veces que estaba fingiendo. Franco…"

"—Sí, siempre saltas con esa excusa. Franco estaba mirándote raro porque no salías con mujeres. ¡Joder, que yo sepa él no te obligó a salir con nadie! —Cogiste el pomo de la puerta y la abriste muy enfadado—. Pues bien, haz lo que te dé la gana. Cásate con ella, cásate con medio mundo si quieres, pero a mí déjame en paz. Hemos acabado."

Y saliste dando un portazo. No era la primera vez que rompías nuestra relación tras una discusión acalorada así que no quería darle mucha importancia. Creía que ibas a volver a casa más calmado y que hablaríamos sobre eso tranquilamente. Me disculparía por no habértelo dicho antes y te darías de lo idiota que habías sido al creer que entre ella y yo alguna vez ha existido algo.

Claro, me equivoqué.

Cuando te vi en el hospital… no tengo palabras para describir lo mal que me sentí. Nosotros no podemos morir, pero sí sentir dolor. Me di cuenta que tú debías estar sufriendo lo indecible por el aspecto de esas horribles heridas, esa imagen aún me persigue por las noches cuando cierro los ojos e intento dormir. A pesar de que escuchaba el constante pitido que indicabas que estabas muerto, intenté tranquilizarme. «_Las Naciones no mueren, las Naciones no mueren ¡tú no puedes morir!» _Me estaba empezando a volver loco así que empecé a llamarte por tu nombre, una y otra vez, suplicando porque te despertases, aunque sabía que no serviría de mucho. Sólo tenía que esperar, y estar atento a que recobrases el conocimiento para llevarte a nuestro apartamento. Pero, en ese transcurso de tiempo que estuviste en coma, me di cuenta de algo muy importante.

No llevabas el anillo de compromiso.

Realmente habías cancelado nuestra boda.

oooooooo

_Tic, tac, tic, tac… _

El segundero del reloj de pared era lo único que me mantenían con los pies en el suelo, en la realidad, si no fuera por ese martilleante sonido, mi mente habría vagado entre la desesperación y la amargura. Antonio le había echado una última mirada a ese reloj antes de desaparecer. Para siempre. Por mi culpa.

_Tic, tac, tic…_

En mis manos aún descansaba el último regalo que me había dado. Su propio anillo de compromiso. Me lo había estado ocultando todo este tiempo. «_No quería que preguntases cosas innecesarias» _había dicho con una sonrisa muy triste. Era lo último que escuché de sus labios.

No. Mentira. También dijo _adiós._

No, yo no quería que se fuera. No quería que se marchara de mi vida, no podía soportarlo. No _quería _soportarlo.

Pero mis ruegos murieron en mi garganta cuando le vi marchar.

_Tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…_

De todas aquellas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes, solamente pude sacar una cosa en claro, un pensamiento tangible: yo no podía haber hecho algo tan horrible. Me daba igual lo que dijeran las evidencias, estaba claro que yo no tenía el anillo, pero podía haberse caído cuando sufrí el accidente, o podía haberlo perdido en mi paseo por Madrid, o podía… haberlo tirado en un ataque de rabia.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac… tac… tac…_

No eso nunca. No lo hubiera tirado, estaba seguro, me conocía. ¿Qué habría hecho, en el supuesto caso de que hubiera cortado toda relación con Antonio? No tuve que pensar mucho: la habría vendido en el puesto más cercano. No hubiera querido tener ningún recuerdo suyo y por eso me habría deshecho de todos los objetos que me recordaran lo más mínimo a ese tiempo que fui feliz con él.

Me levanté, muy seguro de mí mismo y fui a mi habitación con paso ligero. Al lado de mi cama estaba mi cartera marrón. La abrí buscando alguna evidencia, algún resguardo, alguna dirección, algo que me pudiera dar una pista de dónde estaría el anillo.

Las manos me temblaban y estaba empezando a sentir el sudor frío recorriendo mi espalda. Si el resguardo estaba ahí, era una prueba de que yo había terminado con la relación con el único hombre que había amado en toda mi vida y sabía que me sentiría mucho más culpable.

Con los nervios, una de las tarjetas de visita cayó al suelo y se metió bajo la cama. Me maldije a mí mismo y me agaché para recogerla rápidamente. Pero antes de incorporarme, rocé una pequeña caja tan grande como la palma de mi mano. La cogí inseguro y la observé detenidamente. Era la caja con papel de colores que habían encontrado junto a mí cuando estaba inconsciente en el suelo el día de mi accidente.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, tiré del cordón rojo y abrí su contenido con lentitud.

Y, cuando abrí su contenido, sonreí.

Ya me acordaba.

Por fin lo recordaba todo.

* * *

><p>Sí, esto... antes de que os emocionéis y esas cosas, tengo que deciros que lo que se ha encontrado Lovino NO es el anillo. Pero, bueno, se ha acordado de toda su vida que es lo que habíamos intentado hacer, ¿no? Pues ya está :)<p>

Lo que iba a deciros era que en una historia, tras un prólogo, siempre hay un epílogo. Pero tranquilos, como esta vez no voy a tener que buscar información sobre acontecimientos históricos (que es lo que me ha retrasado), pues no voy a tardar mucho, I promise.

Ahora sí, me despido.

Bye~


	9. Epílogo

Oh, no me puedo creer que haya terminado esta historia. Es extraño pensar que no tengo que pensar más en ella, que no tengo que buscar información y que no tengo que pedirle consejo a **Yaikaya **para que me diga si voy por el "buen camino". Sin ella el final esta historia se habría alargado mucho más XD

Por cierto, como el prólogo, el epílogo está escrito desde el punto de vista de Antonio, lo digo para que no os liéis de qué sucedió después. Por fin conoceremos qué ocurrió realmente el día del accidente (sí, como unos ocho meses después XD).

Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia a todos vosotros, me habéis dado las fuerzas necesarias para seguir tecleando sin parar hasta que la he terminado. Espero que os guste el final y que no os decepcione demasiado.

Gracias también a **InkAlchemist** por repetirme hasta la saciedad que te gustaba esta historia, me has ayudado a seguir hacia delante.

Muchos besos ;)

A-chan.

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, si ya lo sabéis XD

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

Suspiré con pesadez y caminé lentamente hasta el coche que había alquilado Alfred. Creía que en cuanto saliera de esa casa, que en el momento de que soltara mi mano del pomo de la puerta, me sentiría como si hubiera cerrado un libro, triste de que se hubiera acabado y a la vez aliviado de haberlo dejado atrás. Pero no había sido así. Cuando salí de la casa, había sido como si el gran peso que había tenido que soportar todo este tiempo se hubiera multiplicado por mil.

Puse la maleta en el asiento de atrás y abrí la puerta del copiloto antes de caer en el asiento y enterrar mi rostro en las manos.

Por una vez, Alfred tuvo la decencia de guardarse sus opiniones para él. Arrancó el coche en silencio y no dijo nada hasta que cogió la salida de la autovía.

Y eso fue demasiado para él.

—¿No ha ido bien? —preguntó sin apartar la mirada a la carretera.

—No, la verdad es que no ha ido muy bien —le contesté yo sacando del interior el álbum de fotos. Había estado mirando su interior noche tras noche, recordando buenos tiempos, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber atesorado casa mirada, cada pestañeo, cada palabra, cada gesto de Lovino.

No, no era Lovino. No debía de llamarlo así era demasiado doloroso. Romano. Era un nombre más profesional, más formal, más impersonal, ponía más distancias entre nosotros, no llevaba las connotaciones afectivas que tenía el nombre de Lovino. Porque para mí siempre ha sido Lovino, si acaso "Romanito" para hacerle rabiar. _«Lovino, ayúdame a limpiar la casa.» «Lovino, ¿te has caído? ¿te has hecho daño?» «¿Para mí? ¿Por mi cumpleaños? Muchas gracias, Lovino.» «Eres adorable.» «Quédate conmigo esta noche.» «No me dejes solo.» «No puedo estar sin ti.» «No sé vivir sin ti.» _

_«Ámame»_

Cerré él álbum con furia. Estaba harto de compadecerme de mí mismo, no servía de nada. Decían que el tiempo lo curaba todo y sinceramente así lo esperaba, me volvería loco si pensaba a cada minuto en Lovino. (No. Romano. ¿Qué había dicho antes? _RomanoRomanoRomano_).

—Alfred —mi voz surgió de la nada como el susurro de una ráfaga de aire súbita. Sabía que no debía hablar más del tema pero la inseguridad me estaba matando—. Alfred… ¿crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto? —Silencio. Adelantó a un Seat azul y siguió callado—. ¿Qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar?

Se ajustó las gafas y sonrió bobamente como sólo él sabía hacer.

—Exactamente lo mismo que tú —dijo volviendo al carril derecho—. Pero me habría quedado hasta conocer toda la verdad, los héroes no abandonan.

Asentí lentamente. Debería de haberme quedado con él, tenía derecho a saber la razón por la que me abandonara de esa forma tan repentina y tan absurda.

Aunque, en el fondo, ya lo sabía.

Lovino jamás me había amado.

Era única verdad factible, lo único que tenía claro desde el principio, la cruda realidad que me desgarraba el alma centímetro a centímetro desde que me di cuenta que no tenía el anillo colgando de su cuello. Estuvo cincuenta años haciéndome sufrir hasta que fui lo suficientemente pesado como para aceptar y así hacerme callar. Y durante ese tiempo que estuvimos juntos, era yo siempre el que llamaba, era yo quien iba a visitarle a Italia, era yo quien tenía que forzarle para que habláramos más de un par de horas y volver a su trabajo. ¿Por qué sino estuve casi dos meses intentando convencerle para que nos casáramos cuanto antes? ¿Por qué sino le ocultó al mundo entero la noticia? ¿Por qué sino no me dejó siquiera darle un regalo de compromiso?

Nunca se interesó por mí.

Supongo que no era alguien importante en su vida.

Como él lo era _(es)_ en la mía.

oooooooo

El viaje en coche me pareció un sueño, recordaba que Alfred había intentado animarme un par de veces pero me sentía tan derrotado que apenas pronuncié una sola palabra. Debía sufrir en silencio, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Lo que conllevaba todo eso era que estaba tan concentrado en que no se me reflejara la angustia que sentía, así que me sorprendí a mí mismo cuando de repente me senté en uno de los asientos del avión y me recomendaron que apagara mi móvil. Sonreí, normalmente era Lov… Romano quien me lo recordaba como unas veinte veces a pesar de que le jurara que ya lo tenía desconectado. Después se hubiera sentado mi lado, y me hubiera contado un par de anécdotas para que me riera y me relajara. Era el único momento en que era medianamente amable conmigo, cuando viajábamos en avión, al menos tenía la consideración de no molestarme ni burlarse de mi terror a volar. Había veces en que incluso me daba la mano y la apretaba con fuerza. «_Todo va a ir bien, bastado. No te preocupes más que me estás dando dolor de cabeza._»

Pero él no estaba sentado a mi lado. Sólo había un asiento vacío al lado de la ventana donde se podía ver cómo los empleados del aeropuerto iban de un lado a otro luciendo sus chalecos reflectantes y luces de colores con la que indicaban a los aviones que podían despegar.

Acaricié la portada del álbum de fotos. Heracles me había recomendado que se lo enseñara poco a poco, conforme iba avanzando en su historia para que consiguiera recordar con rapidez. Pero no había podido conseguirlo. Había sido un cobarde largándome de ahí sin esperar a que él terminara de recordar su vida pero era extremadamente doloroso recordar al mismo tiempo que lo hacía él, todos nuestros momentos felices. Lo único que me importaba era volver a casa y recuperarme cuanto antes para volver al trabajo.

—Perdone… ¿es usted Antonio Fernández? —preguntó en perfecto castellano una azafata muy amable con una enorme sonrisa.

—Sí, ¿hay algún problema?

—Acompáñeme, por favor.

Extrañado, seguí a la azafata que me guió hasta la salida del avión.

Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vi a Elisabeth, Francis y Gilbert esperándome fuera.

—¿Qué ocu…?

—¡Es él! —exclamó Elisabeth señalándome con el dedo—. Es el estafador que se llevó todo mi dinero.

—Aprésale, Beilschmidt.

Gilbert se acercó a mí y, sin saber todavía qué estaba ocurriendo, me esposó.

—Un momento… ¡espera! ¿Qué haces?

—Tienes derecho a guardar silencio. Tienes derecho a un abogado. No te resistas o nos veremos obligados a usar la fuerza…

—¡Gilbert! ¿Qué estás diciendo…?

—Muchas gracias por su colaboración, señorita —comentó galantemente Francis—. Gracias a usted vamos a encarcelar a uno de los estafadores más famosos de la historia.

La azafata asintió emocionada.

—Gracias a Dios que lo habéis cogido, no puedo ni llegar a pensar qué hubiera ocurrido si un criminal así siguiera por las calles.

—¡Pero que no soy…!

—Kesesese, menos mal que el _awesome _está aquí para salvar el mundo. —Ajustó un poco más las esposas—. Y guárdate las excusas para el fiscal, que seguro que tiene mucho interés por escucharte.

—No la entretenemos más. —Y Francis hizo una inclinación con la cabeza que se parecía sospechosamente a las antiguas reverencias que les dedicaba a las damas en el siglo XVIII—. Que tenga un buen vuelo, señorita…

—Erika Morgan —Alzó la mano y se despidió de nosotros cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

A pesar de mis múltiples ruegos y exigencias, los tres guardaron silencio y no dijeron ni una sola palabra hasta que salieron apresuradamente del aeropuerto.

—En menudo lío te has metido, Antonio —me comentó Elisabeth con una sonrisa.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? —pregunté intentando soltarme—. ¿Quieres quitarme ya estas esposas, Gilbert?

—No, aún no. Él nos ha dicho que era tu castigo.

—¿Castigo? ¿Él? ¿Pero qué…? —Me abrieron las puertas de un coche verde y me metieron de cabeza en él—. Esto no tiene ninguna gracia. ¡Idiotas, sacadme de aquí!

—El único idiota que hay eres tú —dijo una voz enfurecida a mi espalda.

Una voz que conocía demasiado bien.

Me di la vuelta despacio y con dificultad por culpa de las cadenas para encontrarme a un Lovino tenso, irritado y terriblemente enfadado.

—¡Bastardo, malnacido, cabrón, estúpido, imbécil, te odio, te odio, te odio! —gritaba mientras me daba puñetazos por todo mi cuerpo.

—¡Para! Me haces daño, ¡basta! —Pero él seguía pegándome y yo recibía los golpes y sin saber qué hacer para defenderme.

Lovino pareció tranquilizarse entonces. Respiraba afanosamente, con la mirada encendida y la mandíbula rígida y los puños bien apretados.

Debía estar realmente cabreado.

Y así, sin más, arrancó el coche, adelantó a todo el que se le puso por delante y condujo por la autopista. ¿Sabéis que dicen que los italianos son unos pésimos conductores? Pues tienen razón. Lovino avanzaba por la carretera como alma que se la lleva al diablo, de reojo observé que había superado los ciento cuarenta kilómetros por hora y seguía aumentando de velocidad. Tenía el corazón en la boca cuando vi que adelantaba a un coche de policía, menos mal que lo despistamos en uno de los cruces.

—Lovino, por favor… más despacio —supliqué aterrorizado e intentándome poner el cinturón de seguridad como podía.

—¿Cómo pudiste… pensar que yo… que yo había…? —Agarró el volante con fuerza—. No entiendes nada.

Cerré la boca de repente. Era cierto, no lo entendía, llevaba casi una semana dándole vueltas y no conseguía arrojar un poco de luz en el asunto. ¿Por qué me había abandonado? ¿Por qué había cortado toda relación conmigo? ¿Por qué había estado fingiendo todo este tiempo y en realidad nunca me había amado?

—Pues explícamelo —le exigí con seguridad.

Respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse por completo. Entrecerró los ojos y quitó un poco el pie del acelerador, llevando una velocidad más o menos normal.

—Cuando salí de casa… estaba muy enfadado contigo. Muchísimo. Creía que todo esto de la boda era una pantomima para reencontrarte con Bélgica y fugarte con ella o algo así. Siempre he pensado que a la única que querías era a ella…

Fruncí el entrecejo, sorprendido por esa rara confesión.

—Pero… si te he dicho mil veces que yo te quiero a ti.

—Lo sé, pero —suspiró sin apartar la mirada de la carretera— ella es preciosa, simpática, amable, cariñosa y nunca piensa mal de nadie, al contrario que yo. Y eso es justo… lo que tú necesitas. —Tragó saliva ruidosamente y se sacudió el pelo, como cada vez que quería apartar pensamientos de su mente—. Por eso siempre he pensado que tú deberías estar con ella, no conmigo. Por eso estaba irritado con todo el asunto de la boda, porque pensaba que tú te merecías algo mejor que yo.

Me pregunté a mí mismo si había escuchado bien. Si estaba oyendo exactamentelo que parecía que estaba diciendo. Podía ser que, después de todo…

—Entonces… ¿tú me quieres?

—¡Claro que…! —carraspeó y se volvió hacia la ventanilla, como si estuviera mirando el retrovisor aunque yo sabía perfectamente que para los italianos los espejos eran poco más que un adorno—. La cuestión es que estaba paseando por la calle, maldiciéndote en una decena de idiomas distintos cuando me di cuenta que estaba en la Gran Vía rodeado de gente desconocida que aparecía por todas partes.

Asentí muy lentamente. Por mi experiencia sabía que a Lovi no le gustaban mucho las multitudes.

—Intentando alejarme de la muchedumbre, me metí en la primera tienda que pude encontrar —continuó él—. Y resultó ser una joyería de las caras, de esas que te cobran por respirar y que tienen cámaras apuntando a cientos de ángulos. Un dependiente se acercó a mí y me preguntó que si necesitaba algo. Iba a decir que no y a marcharme de ahí lo antes posible cuando hubo algo en el mostrador que me llamó mucho la atención. Y me acordé de ti.

Lovi se inclinó hacia su puerta y me tiró una caja de papeles muy arrugados de colores. La recogí con cuidado y le miré de reojo para saber qué hacer con ese paquete. Como gruñó impacientemente supuse que estaba esperando a que lo abriera. Quité el papel con cuidado y abrí la caja que hizo un _clic _muy significativo.

Y lo que había dentro era un precioso reloj plateado con las manecillas color azabache.

—Siempre me estás preguntando la hora y es una molestia —me explicó mientras las rueditas de mi cerebro empezaban a girar intentando entender qué era lo que tenía en la mano y qué significado tenía—. Además, sé… que dije que no quería darte un regalo de compromiso, pero me gustó y es útil y… deja de mirarme como un idiota.

—Lovino, es que… no sé qué decir. —Era verdad, me había dejado sin palabras.

—Podrías tener la deferencia de ponértelo, ¿no? Es muy caro.

Acaricié la esfera de cristal y cogí el reloj con cuidado. Pesaba bastante, pero tenía que acostumbrarme rápido. Quería ponérmelo todos los días y mirar la hora a cada momento.

—Hay más —comentó Lovino en un susurro.

—¿Más? ¿Cómo que más?

—Búscalo.

Extrañado, intenté buscar algo que me diera una pista a dónde buscar y descubrí un falso fondo. Levanté la segunda tapadera y el corazón casi se me paró cuando vi su anillo de compromiso en el interior. Lo cogí con manos temblorosas y lo miré detenidamente, casi esperando a que desapareciera de un momento a otro.

—Eso fue… para intentar disculparme. Intentaste varias veces pedirme matrimonio y yo fastidié cada una de ellas. Quería que me lo propusieras adecuadamente, si tanta ilusión te hacía.

Ya sí que me había dejado sin palabras. Intenté expresarle lo agradecido que estaba, lo feliz que me hacía el tenerle a mi lado y que estaba inmensamente aliviado al saber que me seguía queriendo…

No.

Que _nunca _había dejado de quererme.

—Lovi, yo…

—Pero eso se acabó —dijo él cogiendo la caja del reloj y tirándolo al asiento de atrás.

—¿Cómo que se acabó? —pregunté confundido—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú no quieres casarte conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?! Claro que quiero, es lo único en lo que he estado pensando durante dos siglos.

—Si quisieras que nos casáramos, no habrías actuado como una colegiala asustada cuando no viste el anillo colgando de mi cuello. —Aparté la vista, avergonzado. Tenía toda la razón. La decisión que había tomado, además de pusilánime era de lo más infantil—. En serio, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—Lo siento muchísimo, Lovino. He sido un egoísta.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Y un cobarde —añadí para calmar los ánimos.

—Y un idiota, no olvides lo de idiota.

—He sido el más idiota de todos los idiotas. —Me alegré mucho ver una sonrisa sincera en su rostro—. ¿Me perdonas ya?

Se puso serio de repente y negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

—¿Pero por qué? —pregunté desesperado.

—Porque no te quieres casar conmigo.

—Sí que quiero, Lovi, de verdad, te lo juro. No hay nada que me haría más feliz que te casaras conmigo. —Puse la mano en el pecho para que viera que lo decía de corazón.

Lovino entró a la salida donde estaba su casa de campo y aparcó en un camino de tierra. Apagó el motor, se quitó el cinturón y se giró para mirarme a los ojos.

—Muy bien, demuéstralo.

—¿Qué?

—Demuéstralo. Cásate conmigo aquí y ahora. Sin excusas.

El corazón empezó a latirme muy deprisa cuando me di cuenta que aquello no era una broma.

—¿A-aquí? —Asintió, muy serio—. P-pero si no tenemos una iglesia, ni testigos, ni…

—Por desgracia, nos sobran testigos —Señaló a un punto fuera y vi que todas las demás Naciones esperaban, impacientes—. Y no creo que tengamos que firmar los papeles en una iglesia, Dios está en todas partes. Seguro que lo entenderá.

—Pero… Lovino, ¿estás seguro? ¿Es esto lo que quieres? ¿Una boda informal en mitad del campo?

Él entrecerró los ojos, pensativo y después se cruzó de brazos con una sarcástica sonrisa.

—No estamos hablando de lo que yo quiero, sino lo que tú eres capaz de hacer. Dices que deseas casarte conmigo por encima de cualquier cosa, ¿no? Pues demuéstralo.

Sonreí al ver qué estaba intentando hacer. Me estaba poniendo una especie de "trampa" para que yo aceptara a casarme con él por _motus propio._

Aunque, en realidad, lo que quería hacer era pedirme matrimonio.

—¿Me ayudas a salir por la puerta? Quiero casarme contigo cuanto antes.

Lovino salió por la puerta y abrió la mía con el rostro serio aunque pude ver perfectamente un brillo de ilusión al fondo de sus ojos dorados.

—¿Entonces sí? —preguntó Feliciano desde la distancia.

—El idiota ha dicho que sí, supongo que no se puede evitar —le contestó su hermano. Noté que se le quebraba la voz y que empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

Aunque no más que yo.

Corrieron hacia nosotros y nos empezaron a abrazar muy emocionados. Seguía encadenado con las esposas pero tanto Francis como Gilbert se negaron a darme la llave.

—No queremos que salgas corriendo de nuevo —me dijo Francia guiñándome el ojo—. Qué desgracia, mi _Antoinne_ se hace mayor y se lleva a mi Lovino con él. Ay, ¿alguien tiene un pañuelo?

—Cierra la boca —dijo mi prometido (_¡mi prometido!_) caminando hacia la colina—. No hagas que me arrepienta de tenerte aquí.

—No diré una palabra más, _je promets _—Era la primera vez que veía a Francis aceptar un trato tan rápido sin negociar siquiera.

Paseé la mirada y todos y cada uno de mis amigos me sonrieron. Elisabeth ya estaba llorando, Gilbert se reía de ella, por lo que se ganó un buen puñetazo, Feliciano le agarraba el brazo a Ludwig que no parecía muy cómodo. Incluso Austria me enseñó los papeles que debíamos firmar para formalizar el acto. No sabía de dónde los había sacado pero le estaba muy agradecido por haberlos conseguido en tan poco tiempo.

Sonreí cuando llegamos a lo alto de la colina y nos dispusimos alrededor del único manzano que había en varios kilómetros a la redonda, el lugar que era más sagrado para nosotros, el único sitio en el que podíamos hablar sin reticencias, el sitio al que íbamos a mirar las estrellas y hablar de nuestros problemas e inquietudes. El único lugar en el que podíamos ser nosotros mismos.

—¿Empezamos? —preguntó Lovino—. Yo Lovino Vargas, te tomo a ti…

—Espera, espera —le corté de repente, un poco decepcionado—. ¿Y nuestros votos?

—¿Cómo que votos? No voy a decir unos estúpidos votos.

—Oh, vamos Lovi, a mí me haría ilusión que me dijeras algo bonito en nuestra boda. Mira, empiezo yo ¿de acuerdo? —Las cadenas tintinearon cuando le cogí la mano y le miré a los ojos sintiendo de verdad cada palabra que decía—. Lovino Vargas, te quiero. Te quiero desde hace ya ni el tiempo, sólo sé que estaba intranquilo cuando no te tenía cerca, me preocupaba por ti con cualquier cosa que ocurriera, te necesitaba a mi lado para cualquier elección. Te necesito a mi lado. Te prometo que cuidaré de ti todos los días de mi vida, de mi eternidad, y utilizaré cada segundo de ella para hacerte feliz —apreté tenuemente las palmas de sus manos—. Por favor, hazme el inmenso honor de ser tu marido.

Aunque sólo tenía ojos para el rostro de Lovi que se estaba volviendo rojo poco a poco, pude escuchar el sollozo de Elisabeth.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó apartando la mirada.

—He improvisado un poco —admití con una sonrisa.

—Eres de lo más estúpido —Con dificultad, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos—. Nada te sale bien, eres molesto, infantil, irritante y un imbécil como los hay pocos en este mundo. Pero… supongo que alguien tiene que cuidar de ti, ¿no? Para que no te metas en más problemas de los necesarios.

—¿Nada más? —pregunté haciendo un puchero.

Lovi gruñó por lo bajo.

—Y yo también te quiero, bastardo —convino en voz baja.

A partir de ahí, todo fue como en cámara rápida. Repetí palabras cansinamente ("en la salud y en la enfermedad…"), firmé lo que me parecieron cientos de papeles distintos y nuestras manos no se soltaron nada más que para coger los anillos y poniéndolo en nuestros dedos, sellando el acto.

Y en cuanto terminaron todas las formalidades, nos besamos. Fue un beso lleno de promesas de futuro, lleno de múltiples peleas, lleno de conversaciones en voz baja tras hacer el amor, lleno de sonrisas y de enfados por ambas partes.

Fue lo que algunos llaman "un beso de amor verdadero".

Pero para mí fue sólo un beso con _mi_ Lovino. El primero de muchos.

—¡Joder, Gilbert! —gritó Eli estropeando el momento—. Se te ha olvidado darme la cámara en el beso, ¡yo quería hacerles una foto para mi colección!

Bueno, no pasaba nada. Yo no necesitaba ninguna foto. Sabía que cuando quisiera acordarme de nuestra boda dentro de uno, dos o diez años, únicamente debía sentar a Lovino sobre mis rodillas, acallar sus protestas con un beso y susurrarle en el oído:

_—Lovi, ¿recuerdas…?_

_**~FIN~**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Soy una cursi u.u Pero bueno, me gustan los finales felices y empalagosos y decidme que no es gracioso ver a España casándose esposado XD<p>

Otra vez, muchas gracias por estar ahí y leer esta historia, sois geniales.

_Bye~_


End file.
